Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui?
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: Une classe de biologie à Forks, un vampire seul à sa paillasse et une fille brune qui arrive en coup de vent. Rien de bien original à première vue et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~

EPOV

Arrgh, oumph, pfuii, hiark, ouch, beurk, niark, giark, poukiark.

Il n'y avait pas assez d'onomatopées dans mon vocabulaire pour décrire tout ce que je ressentais. Depuis que cette fille était passée sous les pâles du ventilo mon cœur ne demandait qu'à se décrocher, ma gorge se serrait compulsivement pour m'empêcher de rendre mon déjeuner hebdomadaire. Mais d'où sortait-elle ? Je considérais un instant la porte de la classe et les autres élèves qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde incommodé, complètement oublieux du monde sensoriel qui les entourait.

Soit, j'avais des sens supérieurs à la normal comme mes frères et sœurs, mais se pouvait-il que je sois vraiment le seul à me rendre compte de la vague qui me fouettait avec la délicatesse d'un tsunami ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'imposant dans son allure, au contraire, elle se rapprochait plus de la plume que de l'enclume, mais quelle présence !

Horreur, j'avais oublié que j'étais le seul sans co-équipier à ma paillasse et qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de venir se coller à moi telle une limace baveuse. Elle me jetait un coup d'œil inquiet, comprenant mon rejet même si elle fit mine de humer sa chevelure et son col pour donner le change. Enfin, bon sang, elle devait bien se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'arrêtais de respirer. C'était dans mes cordes. Je pouvais tenir si je ne parlais pas. Pourvu que Monsieur Banner ne m'interroge pas. Elle allait me trouver impoli à coup sûr, mais là il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir pour se tenir à mes côtés et de toute évidence elle ne les avait pas respecté.

Comment faire pour esquiver le cours maintenant ? Faire un malaise ? Après tout ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. En même temps, si je fais ça adieu la réputation de mec ténébreux mystérieux très sûr de lui. Et en plus ça pourrait être pire, Monsieur Banner pourrait proposer qu'elle m'accompagne à l'infirmerie…Courage Edward, tu vas y arriver. Il suffit de se concentrer sur autre chose, compter les secondes par exemple.

Le problème sera toujours le même demain, je vais passer au bureau de Madame Cope et user de ma séduction naturelle pour la manipuler à loisir et changer de cours. La pauvre dès qu'elle me voit, de la buée apparaît sur ses lunettes, je n'ose même pas aller consulter ses pensées salaces.

D'où vient cette fille ? Je croyais que Phœnix était un endroit potable, pas un ramassis de cafards. C'est dommage. Elle serait plutôt à mon goût sinon. Des cheveux longs bruns avec des reflets auburn, de profonds yeux noirs, une carnation fine presque translucide, je me verrais bien lui faire découvrir le 7e ciel, voire le lui faire explorer en long en large et en travers. Bon, je m'égare. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle pue autant ?

**J'ai repensé à la scène du film où Bella arrive en cours et j'ai rigolé toute seule (oui, oui ça m'arrive mais je me soigne) en pensant à ce qui se serait passé si Bella sentait vraiment mauvais ce jour-là. Si ça vous fait rire, je ferai le BPOV.**


	2. Chapter 2

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 2

BPOV

La matinée s'était bien passée, apparemment personne n'avait remarqué mon « petit problème ». Au début quand Eric s'est approché pour me proposer de faire un article sur moi, j'ai crû qu'il allait tout de suite s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Pas du tout. Il faut dire que nous étions à l'air libre. Et qu'il était trop occupé à draguer la « nouvelle » comme tout le monde devait me surnommer derrière mon dos.

Le lycée n'ayant jamais de nouveaux arrivants ou presque, les élèves se connaissent tous depuis la maternelle. Pas folichon quand les garçons ne pensent qu'à tirer avantage au maximum du cheptel du coin. Sans parler de tirer tout court. Bon, gentil cet Eric, mais un peu lourdaud.

Le cours de gym, cela avait été le pompon, un type aux yeux de cocker m'avait abordé alors que je voulais juste m'excuser de lui avoir jeté malencontreusement le ballon de volley sur la nuque. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas douée de mes dix doigts. En voilà un qu'il allait falloir éviter comme la peste, en plus Jessica, une fille de mon cours semblait le couver comme une louve. Comme si j'étais intéressée ! Pfff !

Enfin bon, au moins, ça m'avait permis de ne pas me retrouver seule à manger au self comme la pestiférée que je suis, et là encore, rien ne s'est passé. Mais ils sont bouchés ou quoi ? J'avais passé tout le week-end à peine arrivée dans la charmante demeure de mon père à vider, écailler, découper des tonnes de poisson. Fruit de trois années de ses pêches, au bas mot. Et oui, le congélateur était tombé en panne ! La maison empestait de la cave au grenier !

Vous allez me dire pourquoi autant de poissons? Eh bien tout simplement parce que Charlie, mon père pêche mais ne cuisine pas! En plus, à ma connaissance, il y a encore un congélateur, je m'en suis donc bien tirée sur ce coup-là. Ce cher Charlie m'avait à peine déposé, qu'il était déjà prêt à repartir canne à pêche en main, pour sa détente hebdomadaire vers le lac des Quileutes et son ami Billy, me plantant là avec cette odeur de canalisation pour seule compagnie. Sympa l'accueil !

J'ai donc passé le samedi à préparer et faire frire du poisson que j'ai emmené le soir à la réserve indienne. Heureusement, il y avait une sorte de Pow wow, avec grand chef et tout le toutim. Tout le monde s'est régalé et je suis maintenant connue comme le loup blanc là-bas. A tous les coups, je vais bientôt être nommée « celle qu'il faut remercier de loin » ou « danse avec la friture de poisson ».

Je demanderai à Jacob, la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Sympa, ce jeune. Oui, sympa. Faut dire qu'il est impressionnant avec tous ses muscles pour son âge, ses abdos, ses biceps, ses triceps. Et puis , il a un de ces sourires Colgate. C'est dommage qu'il soit si jeune. Maintenant que je suis en première, je vais quand même pas sortir avec un troisième ? Enfin, petit Jacob deviendra grand.

Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le self. Rien d'intéressant. Rien à part les Cullen. Rien à part Edward Cullen. Bah oui, je ne suis pas branchée fille ! Sinon Rosalie serait dans ma ligne de mire. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi belle. Et pourtant je suis une fille, donc je ne devrais même pas le remarquer.

Edward, …et là, ça se corse. Lui n'avait pas le nez bouché en cours de biologie ! Je me suis pourtant récurée à fond. Je le jure. J'ai utilisé mon shampooing aux fraises, pensant que le parfum était assez tenace pour couvrir l'odeur affreuse de friture. Mes vêtements, mes cheveux étaient tout poisseux. Je crois que l'odeur s'était même insinuée dans ma chambre et les vêtements que j'avais sorti de ma valise malgré les courants d'air que j'avais créé. J'avais essayé de sentir mon col et mes cheveux pour comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts, mais je baignais dans cette odeur nauséeuse depuis 2 jours et ne distinguais plus rien.

Pauvre garçon, il est blanc comme un linge. Je suis gênée pour lui, je vois bien qu'il est à deux doigts de rendre tripes et boyaux sur la paillasse. Quand je pense que c'est le seul garçon de mon âge qui m'attire dans ce lycée où je vais devoir passer encore un an et demi et il m'a déjà catalogué comme un cauchemar ambulant ! Bravo Bella ! J'aurais bien aimé voir sa collection de disques de près, et plus si affinités.

**Première review de Schachou et voilà je craque! Bon j'ai eu aussi des alerts et même des favorite stories, vous êtes formidables! Merci à vous.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 3

EPOV

Driiiiiinng

_La cloche enfin, bénie sois-tu Dieu si tu existes ! J'ai résisté, je n'ai pas fui, j'ai su resté stoïque malgré cette odeur abominable de rat mort. Pouah. Edward je suis fier de toi. Tu es un homme, un vrai. Bon, pas un tatoué parce que sur ma peau de marbre ça ne marche pas. Pourvu qu'Emmett n'ait pas vent de l'histoire (et en plus je fais des jeux de mots). Là, je vais pas finir d'en entendre parler._

_Comment se fait-il qu'Alice n'ait pas vu cette histoire à l'avance, elle a vraiment la tête dans les nuages la frangine. Jasper n'est pas au top en ce moment, je peux comprendre. Entre choisir pour éviter un casse-croute saignant à l'homme du sud et une heure à côté d'un port de pêche par jour de soleil, le choix est vite fait._

_Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pue autant ? Plus je pense à elle, à son profil doux, à ses grands yeux intenses, à sa peau d'albâtre au grain si fin, à ses courbes exquises…Ouille mais qu'il est serré ce pantalon, c'est quoi cette mode slim à la noix ? (Et en plus je reste dans le familier alors qu'il serait si facile de dévier vers le vulgaire, on est pourtant pas dans l'Amérique puritaine profonde) Alice peut pas penser à mon confort avant de penser coupe élégante. Cette fille me tuera. Ces filles me tueront._

_Il faut quand même que j'enquête pour savoir si c'est son odeur naturelle ou si il y a moyen d'envisager une approche subtile mais rapide à la Edward Cullen, type: "viens chez moi, j'ai une belle collection de CD et même de vinyles en plus si t'es gentille on s'enverra en l'air dans les arbres."_

_Je pourrais peut-être commencer par lui offrir une eau de toilette. Trop léger. Un parfum plutôt. Quelque chose de bien fort, entêtant, Opium ? Oui, ça c'est du lourd, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Bon, prochaine mission, bureau de la Cope, changer de cours au plus vite._

_Allez vas-y, tu la tiens dans la paume de ta main cette chère Cope._

« Bonjour Madame Cope, vous avez changé de coiffure ? »

Là, elle prend 10 tons pour approcher le cramoisi, ce qui va très bien avec sa chevelure orange.

« Ah, bonjour Edward. Que puis-je pour toi mon grand ? »

- Juste un petit service de rien du tout, en fait. Je me suis rendu compte que pour préparer mon dossier universitaire, j'avais besoin d'autres crédits que ce cours de biologie approfondie. Y a-t-il un autre cours à 14 heures que je puisse suivre?

- Laisse-moi regardez. Alors physique, non. Français, non. Non, non, non. Tout est complet Edward, je suis désolée.

- Oh non, ça recommence ! _A tous les coups, elle est entrée dans le bureau, vite la porte de sortie._

- Bon je vous laisse Madame Cope, merci encore. _Cette fois c'est le coffret complet qu'elle va recevoir dans son casier : lait, __parfum, crème visage et corps, __shampooing, après shampooing._

**Bon deuxième review, troisième chapitre. C'est-y pas beau ? Je suis ravie ça progresse d'heure en heure. Le premier chapitre a été posté à 13h30 et j'en suis au troisième à presque 20h30 !**


	4. Chapter 4

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 4

BPOV

Driiiiiinng

_Ca y est le calvaire est fini. Je ramasse doucement mes affaires, la tête basse. Je viens de passer à côté de la chance de ma vie de me faire le mec le plus canon de ce bahut perdu au fond des bois, toujours verts, toujours humides, toujours déprimants de mon enfance ou devrais-je dire le seul de potable ? J'ai peut-être pas vu tout le monde, voilà une notion à explorer quand je me serai passée au Kärcher._

_Bon, où sont les bureaux administratifs ? Je n'en reviens pas qu'un si petit lycée soit un tel labyrinthe. J'ai tous mes papiers signés à rendre à la secrétaire à la chevelure de Leprechaun. Heureusement, que Mike-le-collant Newton, m'indique le chemin. Pour un peu, il manquerait qu'il remue son popotin en geignant et il est prêt pour le concours canin._

_Enfin, je pénètre dans l'antre du lutin irlandais pour retrouver…non… pas lui ! Gloups ! Je ne me suis pas encore relavée, pitié ! Je n'ai même pas de spray de poche d'eau de toilette. Je m'écrase dans un coin du bureau. Je devine qu'il m'a senti au frémissement qui parcourt sa colonne vertébrale, sa belle colonne vertébrale qui soutient sa haute stature musclée. Oui, musclée, mais pas trop. Juste comme j'aime. Et qui rejoint sa tête couronnée de cheveux bronze chatoyants, qui a déjà vu un type avec des cheveux bronze? Moi pas, c'est la première fois. Et pourtant je viens d'une grande ville._

_Ou alors il se fait des couleurs ? Comme une fille ? Pas très viril. Nan. Pas possible. Tout respire la testostérone chez Edward Cullen. Quoique la coupe de son pantalon slim…J'hésite. Finalement, je me fais peut-être des films, il préfère peut-être la testostérone lui aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il fait une moue de dégoût en passant près de moi, les autres n'ont rien senti après tout. Jessica est complètement out bien sûr, qu'il ne sort avec personne, c'est difficile de s'assumer quand on vit dans une petite ville comme Forks. Tout se sait. Pauvre garçon. A Phœnix, au moins il y avait un quartier gay._

_Bon allez, vite retour à la maison et passage sous la douche. J'hésite pour l'eau de javel. Au moins quand on passe à la piscine, il n'y a qu'une odeur qui domine et qui tue toutes les autres. Oui, un bain avec une noix d'eau de javel, ça sera parfait. Pourvu que la camionnette déglinguée que mon père m'a offert avec toutes ses économies (il me prend vraiment pour une bille celui-là) démarre._

**Je suis à fond ce soir, donc voilà que Bella en fille sensée qu'elle est, s'est aventurée sur un terrain auquel je ne pensais nullement, mais c'est une fille logique et pleine de ressources. **

**J'ai lu assez peu de parodies de Twilight, mais pour celles et celui qui aime et surtout ceux qui comprennent l'anglais, je vous recommande Sex God Hair & Chocolate Orbs par Tiffaninichole dans mes favoris. Et encore merci de me suivre.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 5

EPOV

Au retour du lycée, dans la voiture des Cullens.

- Alice arrête ! Criais-je. _Elle pouvait pas se la fermer la naine, déjà qu'elle m'avait laisser dans le pétrin, mais en plus elle se fichait de moi avec Emmett à proximité. Elle pense à quoi cette fille ?_

- Edward, j'ai vu ton cours de biologie trop tard, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien vu.

- Justement Alice, ce qui est fait est fait. Nous n'allons pas revenir dessus. _Qu'elle laisse tomber, qu'elle laisse tomber._

- Oh, mais que si mon cher.

- Alice, dis-nous. Qu'as-tu vu ? Commença Emmett goguenard.

- Une scène charmante, Edward a « eu vent » de la nouvelle, affirma Alice narquoise.

- Comme tout le monde au lycée, mais encore ? Continua Emmett peu à l'aise avec les doubles sens ou toute autre subtilité de langage.

- En sa présence, il a été tellement subjugué **par ses sens **qu'il en a oublié d'écouter ses pensées, continua-t-elle malicieuse.

- Edward, tu n'es pas sérieux. Cela n'a rien de drôle Alice, dit Emmett, il en va de notre sécurité.

- Lâche-moi Emm, je suis en cours avec elle. J'ai tout le temps de percer tous ses secrets, boudais-je. _Je l'aime bien mais des fois il est vraiment lourd, du moment qu'il m'appelle pas Eddie, c'est déjà ça de gagner._

- Fais pas la tête, ma poule, nous te faisons confiance en tous points.

- Mouais, peut-être que vous ne devriez pas alors. _Parce que la petite Bella, soit je vais la fuir comme la peste, soit je vais la mettre dans mon pieu si ça continue._

- Arrête de te biler Eddie.

_Ah nan, c'est pas vrai. Il a pas pu résister. Grrrr. Ouf, une bouffée de détente._

- Merci Jasper.

- De rien mon pote

- De quoi ? s'étonna Emmett

- Tu peux pas comprendre, laisse tomber.

- Cette Bella, elle est d'un ordinaire, déclara soudain Rose à brûle pourpoint.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demandais-je directement énervé par cette déclaration inopinée.

- Tu l'as vu toi-même, elle est très négligée et sans manière aucune, Edward.

- A côté de toi princesse, tout le monde à l'air négligée et tes manières datent d'avant la guerre, tu sais, pas celle du Vietnam ou de la Corée, celle de 39-45 !

- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu Edward ? Cette fille a réveillé l'étalon enfoui sous l'eunuque ? demanda Rose ravie que sa pique ait touché sa cible.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas ma tasse de thé que je suis impuissant, Barbie pouffe.

- En presque 100 ans, tu ne nous as jamais prouvé le contraire, rétorqua-t-elle cinglante.

- Tu n'es pas au courant de toute ma vie, je sais rester discret, moi ! J'ai pas besoin de réveiller toute la maisonnée, moi !

- Admettons, finit-elle par dire pour couper court à la conversation.

_J'avais roulé comme un malade pour me sortir de cet échange. Après tout Bella avait peut-être trouvé la solution pour garder les opportuns à distance. Je me demande où je vais pouvoir acheter de l'huile de putois, moi. Internet ? A voir. Ça me donne envie de rejouer du piano tout ça. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Ah si, ça allait clouer le bec à ma mère, la douce Esmée. Mon "cher père" passait la nuit à l'hôpital, comme souvent; Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui se passait dès que l'on partait pour l'école. Je me demande ce que Freud aurait pensé de mon double Œdipe._

**Bon la muse est toujours là**, **mes deux revieweuses, mes lectrices anonymes (snifff) dans je connais la provenance et le nombre exact grâce au compteur mais que je ne peux que menacer en vain, et aussi des alerts, des favorite stories, etc. Ce soir je suis shootée à la review, pas au Redbull et non Schachou. Cette fois-ci c'est promis. A demain.**


	6. Chapter 6

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 6

Toutes les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Bella.

BPOV

_Bon, le bain c'est fait. Les devoirs, c'est bon. Reste l'odeur dans la maison. J'ai beau tout nettoyé, c'est tenace ! Est-ce que Charlie a des bougies parfumées ou de l'encens ? Ouais, faut pas rêver. C'est un célibataire endurci. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me prendre par la main pour aller au Walgreens (chaîne de drugstores ouverts tard le soir) du coin. Encore heureux, qu'ils se soient implantés à Forks, pourtant c'est pas avec la croissance exponentielle de la population de ce bled qu'ils vont faire décoller leurs recettes !_

_Quelques minutes après au Walgreens…_

_Ah, voilà ce qu'il me faut, des bougies parfumées ! Non, j'y crois pas, ils vendent aussi des bougies de massage ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Je croyais que c'était vendu dans les boutiques spécialisées pour sado-maso. Finalement, ils sont peut-être très chauds dans le coin. J'ai beau regarder, il n'y a pas de fouets ou de menottes à proximité. Concentrons-nous. J'étais venu pour des bougies parfumées : jasmin, chèvrefeuille, ylang-ylang ou chocolat ? J'hésite. Après tout, tentons le tout pour le tout au point ou j'en suis : chocolat._

_Cette voix, j'y crois pas. C'est pas vrai. Dites-moi que je rêve. En plus, il faut que je passe juste à côté de lui pour sortir par la caisse. Peut-être que si je passe subrepticement…_

« Bonsoir Bella. » _Raaté._

- Hum, bonsoir, hum. _Vraiment très intelligent comme répartie._

- Edward.

- Pardon ? Q_u'est-ce qu'il raconte? Avec ses yeux dorés, j'ai toutes les peines du monde de me concentrer._

- Mon nom est Edward, _ajouta-t-il en me souriant de ce sourire à couper le souffle. Je rêve ou ses dents ont eu un éclat ?_

- C'est gentil de daigner m'adresser la parole. _Il allait quand même pas croire que j'allais me laisser faire !_

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? _Bah voyons, il prend ses désirs pour des réalités._

- Ca dépend. _Reste forte, girl power._

- C'est pour le choix d'un parfum. _Pour fille ou pour **garçon **?_

- C'est plutôt pour un **ami **ou une **amIE **?

- C'est pour une fille dont j'aimerais bien devenir l'ami.

- Elle en a de la chance. _Prends-moi pour une bille, enfin prends-moi tout court. Je suis confuse même avec moi-même. Il faut que je me calme._

- La vendeuse m'a conseillé, Allure, tu aimes ? me dit-il en me tendant la partie de sa main que la vendeuse avait aspergé. _Une main avec de très longs doigts, pas belle mais forte, une main qui semblait douce…_

- C'est-à-dire que vu les ennuis de ce week-end, mon odorat ne s'est pas vraiment remis.

- Tu as des ennuis, je peux t'aider ? continua-t-il de _sa voix velouté qui me faisait hérisser le poil._

- Non, c'est fini. Merci. J'avais juste besoin des bougies. _20 bougies parfum chocolat, c'est pas discret._

- Ah, tu es dans le hard.

- Pardon ? _C'est quoi ce délire?_

- Eh bien, oui. Je t'ai vu hésité entre les bougies de massages et les bougies classiques. Ton trip c'est de faire mal, c'est ça ? _Alors là, la mâchoire me tombe jusqu'au sol, je dois prendre toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel, pas dans un but gay-friendly, mais bien l'arc-en-ciel qui veut dire : j'ai honte._

- Je…je. _Oh, et puis mince, il est trop bête !_ A demain, au bahut. Mon père m'attend pour manger. _Là, c'est le moment de prendre ses jambes à son cou._

- Attends Bella, tu ne m'as pas répondu pour Allure, et puis tu sais j'ai les idées larges, on peut discuter, tente-t-il en vain pendant que je m'éloigne vers mon salut : la caisse et la sortie.

**Je suis gâtée, en plus de Schachou et Aline, Mireille et Titine sont venues grossir les rangs des revieweuses de choc. Merci je ne vous mérite pas. Comme l'identité gay d'Edward, n'était pas des plus originale, j'ai obliqué vers d'autres territoires pour Bella. J'espère que malgré mes grossières allusions, je reste sur le registre T (à partir de 13 ans). Dites-moi si ça vous choque. J'ai pas envie de me faire censurer.**


	7. Chapter 7

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 7

EPOV

_Mais quel idiot ! Mais quel imbécile ! Je l'ai fait fuir. J'ai pourtant été subtil. « Une fille dont je voudrais devenir l'ami ». Euh, peut-être pas. C'est quand même pas pour le coup des bougies. J'aime bien les bougies, surtout au chocolat. Le chocolat, ça me fait penser à ses yeux, ses beaux yeux chocolats. Reprends-toi Edward._

_Je la voyais pas dans le style dominatrice, elle a l'air si douce. En fait ça doit être une tigresse, peut-être a-t-elle des barreaux à son lit, avec tout un tas d'accessoires. Tout ça n'explique pas l'odeur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez elle ce week-end ? Elle a fait une réunion très spéciale qui a dégénéré ? _

_En tout cas ce soir elle sentait la piscine. C'est déjà un progrès. Et pourquoi je ne capte pas ses pensées ? Elle me chamboule la tête cette fille. Je vais en avoir le cœur net et faire un tour du côté de la maison du chef de la police._

Quelques nano secondes plus tard, perché sur un arbre avec vue plongeante sur la chambre de Bella.

_Je n'y suis pas du tout ! Elle est branchée surnaturel. Les bougies au chocolat, c'était se qui se rapprochait le plus de bougies noires. Elle est gothique, voire même sataniste alors ? Et non, je ne suis pas un voyeur, juste curieux. Oh, on dirait qu'elle a chaud, elle commence à se déshabiller. Elle a de beaux sous-vêtements blancs Petit Bateau. Bon ça cadre pas avec une dominatrice. Ni une gothique d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas un voyeur, je me renseigne._

_Je vais attendre qu'elle s'endorme et je me glisserai jusqu'à la salle de bain pour enfin connaître ses goûts en eaux de toilette et parfums, c'est décidé. Elle a une ride qui se forme sur son front quand elle se concentre, c'est craquant. En plus quand elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, elle m'excite complètement. Elle aime les classiques : Orgueil et préjugés. Si elle aime les vieilles choses, j'ai toutes mes chances. Je ne suis pas un voyeur, elle m'intrigue._

_Maintenant que sa respiration est régulière, je vais pouvoir entrer avec mes pouvoirs de rapidité, agilité et célérité. Oui, je sais c'est impressionnant mais j'y fais plus attention depuis le temps. Je m'apprête à approcher la salle de bain quand tout à coup : « non, Edward pas du poisson ! ». Je retiens mon souffle. «Tout ce que tu veux mais pas de poisson!» articule-t-elle dans un état d'hébétude. _

_J'appuie sur la poignée et je l'entends continuer : « il faut que tu sortes du placard » Elle délire vraiment dans son sommeil, ou alors j'avais raison et elle est bien SM. J'ai jamais trop compris ce mode de vie, il faudrait que je me renseigne. Finalement après 100 ans, j'en apprends encore sur les pratiques de mes ex-congénéres._

_Peut-être que Emmett ou Jasper ou Carlisle pourra me donner un coup de main. Entre vampire du même sexe, on peut s'épauler, non ? Le placard, ça paraît pas excitant à première vue. Je suis sûr qu'avec Rosalie, Emmett doit subir les derniers outrages._

_Ca y est j'ai trouvé, bingo c'est Flower de Kenzo._

_Et, elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour sortir couvert. A la fraise, au chocolat. J'ai chaud. Faut que je sorte prendre l'air._

**Bienvenue à la 5e revieweuse MaxAttaque. Elle vient juste de créer son compte aujourd'hui. Bravo. Comme cadeau de bienvenue, je te dédicace ce chapitre. Une pensée pour les 80 lecteurs/trices anonymes...Apparemment, mon histoire ne fait pas rire que moi.**


	8. Chapter 8

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 8

BPOV

_Oh, la nuit d'enfer ! J'ai pas arrêté de rêver à Edward qui m'obligeait à manger tout le poisson de samedi, le cauchemar! Il faut vraiment que je fasse le tri dans le bazar qu'est mon cerveau._

_Premièrement : Edward est gay donc ce n'est pas la peine de fantasmer, je ne fais pas partie de ces filles qui pensent que rien n'est perdu quand un type a définitivement viré sa cuti._

_Deuxièmement : S'il n'est pas gay, que veut-il ? Devenir mon ami ? C'était pour moi l'eau de toilette ? Ou c'est parce que je puais le premier jour que l'on s'est vu ? Ou alors il veut être plus que mon ami ? Oui, faites que ce soit ça : il est fou de mon corps (quand il sent bon) et il va me courir après, je veux, je veux, je veux._

_Troisièmement : si vraiment il n'y a pas d'espoir de ce côté-là, j'irai faire un tour du côté de la réserve indienne et Jacob et moi, nous irons secouer le tipi comme des malades. Ça fait un peu roue de secours ce plan. Je vaux mieux que ça quand même.  
_

_Il va falloir que je me gare maintenant, c'est pas gagné avec le tank rouge. J'ai beau regarder toutes les têtes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu tout le monde. Évidemment, Les Cullens ont les plus belles voitures. Ils ont vraiment tout pour eux, en plus d'être beaux comme des dieux, ils ont les moyens. Jalouse, moi ? Pas du tout. J'ai une camionnette qui tombe en pièces détachées et un ordi, si tu pédales assez vite, t'as Google en un quart d'heure top chrono ! Le bonheur._

_Le tank est garé, la poignée n'est pas restée dans ma main. Jusque là tout va bien. Maintenant je vais me concentrer pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les obstacles invisibles semés sur ma route._

- Bonjour Bella. _La langue de vipère de Forks m'a repéré, voyons voir ce qui l'amène._

- Ah, bonjour Jessica.

- Alors tu t'es approchée de l'Adonis de Forks ? _Je m'en doutais, en plus de planter ses griffes dans Mike-tu-me-lances un os, elle veut le beau gosse du village._

- Tu veux parler d'Edward ? _L'innocence personnifiée._

- De qui d'autre ? _Je vais pas te rater au tournant ma biche._

- Effectivement. Quoique Mike sous son aspect de gars rustique cache peut-être bien des trésors. _Habile détournement de conversation en mire._

- Mike n'est pas libre. _Touché._

- Ah bon ? _Trop facile._

- Oui, oui. _Elle a pas l'air de revenir à la charge pour le Cullen et moi je respire mieux. Bon, il est où ce casier ? J'ai vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation._

- A plus alors. _Largage simple et définitif du boulet._

- Oui, on se voit au self.

Après de multiples recherches dans les couloirs...

_Enfin ! Mon casier. Mais, ce n'était pas là hier ce paquet. Un coffret complet Kenzo ! _

_Et là mon cœur s'emballe…_

_**8 revieweuses et une centaine de lecteurs anonymes, que demander de plus? Je n'ai pas été très performante aujourd'hui, je faiblis, peut-être faut-il que je goute à ce fameux Redbull. Hein Schachou?**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 9

EPOV

_J'ai pas pu résister, il fallait que je vois sa réaction. Non, je ne suis pas un harceleur en puissance. Juste curieux de sa réaction à mon cadeau. Normal, non ? En même temps, je ne le contredirai pas : elle me rend chèvre cette fille._

_Elle ouvre la porte,… elle hésite, …elle déballe, …elle est bizarre. On dirait qu'une couleur verte lui monte aux joues...ou cramoisi? C'était peut-être pas délicat comme cadeau ? C'est quoi ce bruit ? Aïe, j'ai complètement tordu le bord du casier sur lequel je m'appuyais, comme vampire discret qui peut côtoyer les humains facilement, je me pose là._

- T'es vraiment incroyable, mon pote !

- Ahhhhhh !

- En plus maintenant, j'arrive à te surprendre ? Il faut que tu conclues au plus vite, il en va de notre sécurité à tous. _Oui, je sais, je ne suis que l'ombre du vampire surdoué d'il y a 2 jours._

- Jazz, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? _Jazz qui décroche plus de 2 mots, il va faire soleil à Forks toute l'année._

- Je viens observer tes prouesses, mon gars.

- Quelles prouesses ? _Mes ratages, oui._

- Tu sais que je n'avais jamais ressenti des émotions aussi fortes et partagées chez une personne ? Bella va te tuer ou te violer, j'ai du mal à déterminer. T'es vraiment incroyable quand tu t'y mets. _Il me passe le bras autour des épaules pour appuyer ses dires et je deviens rigide extérieurement et liquéfié intérieurement._

- C'est censé m'aider ce que tu viens de dire ou tu te fiches de moi ? _Quelle ordure !_

- Voyons, je ne m'appelle pas Emmett. Tu peux compter sur moi en toute circonstance. Surtout si ça inclut Bella.

- Pardon ? _Il me fait quoi là, Alice lui suffit pas ?_

- Bah oui, t'as l'air d'avoir grandi, nous allons pouvoir parler entre hommes. _Admettons._

- Justement, je me posais des questions sur les mœurs de Bella.

- C'est intéressant, dis tout à tonton Jazzy._ Je peux amener le sujet mine de rien._

- L'autre soir elle a acheté des bougies au chocolat.

- C'est effectivement une bonne idée

- Mais pas des bougies de massage, tu sais : les classiques.

- De plus en plus intéressant._ Pourquoi ses yeux luisent autant quand je lui parle de bougies, ça lui rappelle des souvenirs ?_

- Tu penses qu'elle s'en sert pour quoi faire ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir…des bougies parfumées au chocolat, …parfumer sa maison ?

- Ah ? _J'ai vraiment l'air d'une quiche._

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Oh, un truc SM sans importance. _Là, j'ai l'air d'un pervers._

- Bon, la prochaine fois, viens me voir. C'est vrai que Bella en dominatrice, ça fait frémir la libido, n'est-ce pas ? _Et en plus, il me fait un sourire entendu, il se prend pour qui? Dominatrice Bella, c'est **mon **fantasme!_

- Euh. _Et i__l serait pas un peu SM le père Jasper ? Il faut dire qu'il a connu des périodes moins clémentes._

- Bonjour Edward. _Et flûte !_

- Salut Bella. _Il peut pas me lâcher les épaules Jasper ? Ça fait pas très viril._

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_Et mince !_

_**Et voilà, ça m'est venu ce matin au réveil. Un Jasper en confident très spécial. Dans les livres, il n'ouvre pas beaucoup la bouche le pauvre, sauf pour montrer les dents.**_

**_120 lecteurs anonymes et des revieweuses fantastiquement fidèles! Vous me comblez._**


	10. Chapter 10

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 10

BPOV

_Il va m'entendre le dégénéré hyper sexy ! Il a osé ! C'est chou quand même, c'est horripilant ! Je vais me le faire ! Grrr ! Oh oui, je vais me le faire ! Mmmm. Bon, faut que je me décide à la fin. En plus, il admire son œuvre bêtement mal caché par un casier. Il a de la chance d'avoir un physique à tomber. C'est quoi ce bruit de tôle froissée ? _

_En plus, il se fait sauter dessus par l'autre grand blond frisé…et vas-y que je te caresse les épaules. Bella, ma fille t'avais bien raison avec ta première impression, regarde-les se tripoter en public. C'est scandaleux ! Je vais vomir ! Je croyais qu'il était avec la petite brune, celle qu'à l'air d'un lutin qui boit du Redbull toute la journée. Ils font peut-être des choses à trois ? Quand on sait qu'ils fricotent tous ensemble sous le même toit, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Mais que font les parents ?_

_J'y vais, il faut savoir prendre le taureau par les cornes. Edward Cullen tu ne perds rien pour attendre !_

- Bonjour Edward.

- Salut Bella. _Surtout fais l'étonné, ça te va bien._

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. _Qui dit que tous les problèmes découlent du manque de communication dans les couples ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Nous ne sommes pas en couple ! Nous nous sommes parlés deux fois en tout et pour tout. Heureusement ou malheureusement? Rrrrrrrrr. Décide-toi Bella._

- Suis-moi dans les bois. _Au moins si je me vautre, il n'y aura pas de témoin. _

- Oui Bella. _J'aime bien quand il est obéissant._

Ils quittent lentement les limites de l'établissement et s'enfoncent peu à peu dans la forêt avoisinante. Bella se déleste de son sac de cours sans regarder et continue à avancer, Edward en bon gentleman le lui ramasse. Elle se plante dans une clairière et sans se retourner commence son laïus.

- Tu portes des pantalons slim. _Commençons soft, pas de réponse, continuons._

- Tu est très sensible aux odeurs. _Poussons tout doucement histoire de ne pas le pousser tout de suite dans ses derniers retranchements._

- Tu n'es intéressé par aucune fille depuis que tu es arrivé à Forks ? _Il faut bien préciser les contours du sujet._

- Euh…

- Je sais ce que tu es…_et le coup de grâce._

- Dis-le à voix haute, répondit-il sa voix toute rauque. _Il comprend vite mais il faut lui expliqué longtemps._

- Gay.

**Toute ressemblance avec une scène bien connue est complètement non fortuite. J'attends vos reviews sur cette désacralisation intempestive.**


	11. Chapter 11

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 11

EPOV

- Suis-moi dans les bois. _Waouw, le coffret c'était le bon plan, j'y croyais plus, elle veut me faire la totale ?_

- Oui Bella. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy quand elle est autoritaire. Jasper est out, c'est une dominatrice, j'en suis convaincu._

_La suivre, pas parler, avoir l'air soumis, ça devrait lui plaire. Faudra-t-il que je l'appelle maitresse ? Elle jette son sac, c'est une perche, je vais lui ramassé. Oh, elle s'arrête. Elle a l'air vraiment énervée._

- Tu portes des pantalons slim. _M'en parle pas ! Avec cette maniaco-hystérique qui nous force à porter ce qu'elle choisit tous les matins, j'ai la couture du pantalon qui me rentre…._

- Tu es très sensible aux odeurs. _C'est normal, je suis un être surnaturel avec des sens ultra développés._

- Tu n'es intéressé par aucune fille depuis que tu es arrivé à Forks ? _T'as vu le tas de laiderons dans le coin ? Heureusement que tu t'es pointée parce que j'étais reparti pour des années de « travaux manuels »._

- Euh…_Elle a compris qu'elle me plaisait ou pas ?_

- Je sais ce que tu es…_alors là je suis paumé, elle veut en venir où ?_

- Dis-le à voix haute, répondis-je _histoire de faire semblant de maitriser son discours sibyllin__._

- Gay. _QUOI !_

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Edward, il faut que tu t'avoues à toi-même ton inclinaison profonde, tu sais je peux te comprendre. La plupart des Américains ont beau être ultra-religieux, racistes, sexistes et homophobes, j'ai été mieux élevée que cela. Je peux être ton amie, si tu veux. _Et elle me tend la main. _

_Alors là Edward, va falloir jouer serré._

_Soit je deviens son copain homo et elle sera désinhibée avec moi et ça vaudra certainement le coup d'œil. Si je veux débuter une cure anti-voyeurisme c'est pas ce qu'il faut. Ils sont si mimi ses sous-vêtements Petit Bateau. Rooo.  
_

_Ou alors je rectifie le tir tout de suite et _

_1 : elle me prend sauvagement contre un arbre, _

_2 : elle me gifle pour lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle puait, _

_3 : elle sort son fouet et maitresse Bella entre en scène, _

_4 : j'entame une démarche audacieuse et subtil en lui proposant de voir ma collection de disques. _

_Elle me regarde avec des grands yeux innocents sans bouger. C'est flippant. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? _

_5 :…_

**Help! Aidez Edward, il est perdu. Son supplice est pire que celui de l'âne de de Buridan**_. _**Un geste**_, _**un seul, appuyez sur la bulle juste en dessous.**** Est-ce que l'un des 130 lecteurs anonymes va faire un geste?** **Vous le saurez au prochain épisode.**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 12

EPOV (suite)

Je vais tenté une autre démarche subtile, je vais suivre mon instinct.

- Tu regardes Sex and the City ? _Ouille, elle recommence à s'énerver, je l'ai pourtant pas insulté alors que elle, elle met en doute ma virilité. Il faut lui montrer qui est le plus mature des 2. Après tout, j'ai quelques dizaines d'années d'avance sur elle._

- Je vois pas le rapport, mais non. A Phœnix, on regardait **tout le temps **le base-ball parce que mon beau-père est joueur professionnel et ici on regarde **tout le temps **le base-ball parce que mon père ne sait pas changer de chaîne, **pourquoi **? _Note personnelle : éviter de parler de la télévision, c'est un sujet sensible._

- Parce que Carrie Bradshaw a un copain homo et sa copine brune aussi, d'ailleurs dans le deuxième film ils finissent par se marier et…_Dommage qu'elle regarde pas parce que c'est vraiment sympa, surtout les expériences de Samantha qui s'envoie en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge._

- Mais je te dis que **JE NE CONNAIS PAS **Sex and the City, tu veux que je fasse un écriteau ? _C'est vraiment une pile quand elle s'y met, elle va faire concurrence à Alice, je subodore aussi que question répartie, elle va faire concurrence à Rosalie._

- Bon reprenons à zéro, ça te ferai plaisir d'être amie avec un homo ? _Après tout, s'il faut en passer par là. * soupir *_

- Je t'ai exposé en détail à quel point je suis une fille OUVERTE et COOL tendance démocrate, il y a deux secondes. _Je vais voir jusqu'à quel point._

- Tu serais prête à jouer le jeu pour que ma réputation soit sauve et faire semblant de sortir avec moi ? _Prions très fort qu'elle tombe dans le panneau._

- Euh, bien sûr, mes véritables amis peuvent tout me demander. _Alors là, fallait pas dire ça. J'ai plein de trucs et de machins à te demander, sur des surfaces plus ou moins dures, dans des endroits plus ou moins sortants de l'ordinaire, comme cette petite clairière ensoleillée et remplie de fleurs des champs. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, ça me fait trop kiffer._

- Mais au fait, tu n'es pas avec Jasper ? * _Bruit de disque vinyle qui scratche *_

- Avec Jasper ? _Oups, faut jouer le jeu maintenant._ Ah oui, Jasper. Hum. C'est plus compliqué que ça avec Jasper, comme il est bi…_S'il m'entendait._

- Jasper est bi !

- Bah, oui, je croyais que rien ne te choquait et que tu étais une fille ouverte ? _J'ai peut-être un peu fait fort sur ce coup-là et je ne peux plus revenir en arrière._

- Oui, bien sûr. _Elle a l'air bien secouée par la nouvelle pour une fille ouverte et cool._

- Donc, je disais, _ajoutais-je en prenant mon ton le plus docte_, Jasper est bi alors, des fois c'est moi, des fois c'est Alice. Je le soupçonne d'être amoureux d'Alice. Entre nous, ce n'est que sexuel. Ça ne compte pas.

_Pourvu que Jasper n'en sache rien. C'est la marche funèbre que j'entends au loin ? Ça fait quoi d'être éviscéré à mains nues. Gloups._

_**Edward passe de Charybde en Scylla, non? Désolée si vous vous êtes exprimée entre temps mais l'inspiration est là, alors je n'attends pas. Un grand coucou aux revieweuses anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre en direct. L'histoire approche les 170 lecteurs. C'est époustouflant. Merci de me suivre dans cette dimension très étrange.**_


	13. Chapter 13

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 13

BPOV

- Quoi ? _Vu son air innocent, je lui donnerai presque le bon dieu sans confession. Allez continuons, enfonçons le clou._

- Oui, Edward, il faut que tu t'avoues à toi-même ton inclinaison profonde, tu sais, je peux te comprendre. La plupart des Américains ont beau être ultra-religieux, racistes, sexistes et homophobes, j'ai été mieux élevée que cela. Je peux être ton amie, si tu veux. _Faisons un pas vers lui, je vois dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes qui ne seront jamais à moi qu'il est perdu, une main tendue c'est simple et en plus je pourrais toucher sa peau douce, arrête de te faire mal Bella, un gay est un gay et le restera point._

- Tu regardes Sex and the City ? _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?_ _Il voit pas que j'ai l'air d'une andouille avec ma main dans le vide ? Même me toucher ça le révulse. __Sex and the City ? __Comme si j'avais accès à la télévision dans l'une ou l'autre maison._

- Je vois pas le rapport, mais non. A Phœnix, on regardait **tout le temps **le base-ball parce que mon beau-père est joueur professionnel et ici on regarde **tout le temps **le base-ball parce que mon père ne sait pas changer de chaîne, **pourquoi **? _Je suis si repoussante ? __**Prends moi la main andouille**__._

- Parce que Carrie Bradshaw a un copain homo et sa copine brune aussi, d'ailleurs dans le deuxième film ils finissent par se marier et…_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce babillage à la noix ? Il va falloir que je m'habitue, avoir un ami gay c'est plus fatiguant qu'une bande de filles. Je vais le cadrer dès le départ._

- Mais je te dis que **JE NE CONNAIS PAS **Sex and the City, tu veux que je fasse un écriteau ? _Puisqu'il fait la femme dans notre couple, je vais m'imposer avec ma grosse voix caverneuse, en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il aime ça._

- Bon reprenons à zéro, ça te ferai plaisir d'être amie avec un homo ? _Je préférerais qu'il soit hétéro tout court, mais comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire dans ce trou et qu'il a peut-être un ordi potable chez lui vu sa voiture, je peux toujours tenter le coup._

- Je t'ai exposé en détail à quel point je suis une fille OUVERTE et COOL tendance démocrate, il y a deux secondes. _Y a pas à dire, il est gentil, faut tout répéter._

- Tu serais prête à jouer le jeu pour que ma réputation soit sauve et faire semblant de sortir avec moi ? _Plutôt mon neveu ! Toutes les filles du bahut vont être vertes de jalousie et ça va repousser les parasites du type mon ami qui tire et langue et qui remue sa qu…_

- Euh, bien sûr, mes véritables amis peuvent tout me demander. _Tu parles, j'ai jamais eu de véritables amis, trop facile. _

- Mais au fait, tu n'es pas avec Jasper ? _J'ai pas envie d'avoir ce grand gaillard qui me tombe dessus, moi._

- Avec Jasper ? _Eh oui, chéri, j'ai bien remarqué ton manège de tout à l'heure._ Ah oui, Jasper. Hum. C'est plus compliqué que ça avec Jasper, comme il est bi…_La vache, si je m'attendais._

- Jasper est bi !

- Bah, oui, je croyais que rien ne te choquait et que tu étais une fille ouverte ? _Alors celle-là je l'ai pas vu venir._

- Oui, bien sûr. _Ça y est il s'assume, ça fait plaisir._

- Donc, je disais, Jasper est bi alors, des fois c'est moi, des fois c'est Alice. Je le soupçonne d'être amoureux d'Alice. Entre nous, ce n'est que sexuel. Ça ne compte pas_. Je me sens un peu dépassée. Ils connaissent pas la jalousie ou c'est un concept dépassé chez les Cullens ?_

- Pauvre de toi, tu n'as pas de compagnon qui t'aime ? _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer mes bras autour de son cou pour compatir poser ma tête sur sa poitrine et il m'attire et me sert fort, mmmm, très fort. Je me sens bien dans ses bras musclés mais pas trop, juste comme j'aime._

- Bella ? _Quand il dit mon prénom tout mon épiderme frémit._

- Humum. _Faisons semblant d'être concentrée. _

- On pourra commencer quand ? _Commencer quoi ?_

- Hein ? Quoi ? _J'ai beau essayer je suis perturbée par sa proximité, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid dans ces bois, je suis toute refroidie moi et lui aussi._

- A faire semblant de sortir ensemble. _Il faut que nous rentrions, je vais lui faire attraper la mort à le traîner dans les sous-bois humides._

- Quand tu veux, Edward. Viens, il faut rentrer. Nous allons attraper froid sinon à se tenir debout sans bouger. _Bigre, sa main est glacée. Il faut se dépêcher. _Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes une pneumonie.

- Oui, Bella. _Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien quand il m'obéit. _

_**J'ai oublié de vous signaler que j'ai rassemblé quelques parodies de Twilight en vidéo sur mon profil, dont une qui reprend quasiment mon fil conducteur. Pour anglophone averti, mais l'image et le son suffisent à faire rire.**_

**_Et merci, merci, merci. 190 lecteurs anonymes et des revieweuses irréductibles. Je comprends ce que ressent un chanteur quand il fait un hit, c'est grisant. J'espère que ma carrière sera plus longue que David et Jonathan: qu'est-ce que tu sens pour les vacances? Elle est limite celle-là, c'est la dégringolade assurée au tournant._**


	14. Chapter 14

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 14

EPOV

Alors qu'ils arrivent à proximité du lycée et que la sonnerie du midi retentit :

- Ça m'inquiète que tu aies les mains aussi froides, tu veux que je te les réchauffe ? Susurra Bella d'un air enjôleur. _Tu parles, si je les passais sous ton chandail elles deviendraient vite brûlantes. Petit regard timide entre mes cils avant d'ouvrir la bouche._

- J'ai plusieurs tares à mon actif, et être gay n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, ma pauvre. _Si je me fais encore plaindre, j'aurais droit à un câlin, j'aime bien toucher ses longs cheveux ondulés, la sentir frémir sous mes doigts et frotter mon énorme..._

- Comment cela ?

- Je souffre du syndrome de Raynaud. _A tous les coups ça marche, tout le monde tombe dans le panneau puisque ça existe vraiment._

- Oh, tu es sérieux ? Je croyais que ça ne touchait que les femmes.

- Tu connais ? _C'est vraiment ma veine, Edward va te coucher_.

- Oui, la sœur de la mère de mon père l'a.

- Ta grand-tante ? _Gagner du temps à tout prix._

- C'est ce que je te dis.

- Tu as une grande famille alors ? _Détournement vaseux de la conversation, c'est avéré._

- Non, il n'y a plus que Charlie, mon père et Renée ma mère, dit-elle d'un air sombre. _J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore fait une gaffe, deuxième note personnelle : ne plus aborder les questions de famille ou en relation avec la famille comme la télé._

- Il faut que nous construisions un plan d'attaque pour l'opération « Bella et Edward sont le couple le plus hot de Forks » Elle éclata de rire. _Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la voyais rire et mon cœur se serait arrêté s'il n'était déjà mort depuis 100 ans. Je suis tellement heureux de lui apporter ce bonheur._

- Que dirais-tu si je commençais par te prendre par les épaules ou par la main ou te toucher dès que tu es à proximité? _Je me surestime, ça va être l'enfer de me retenir continuellement._

- Si tu pouvais en rajouter dès que Jessica est là, je serais aux anges.

- Comme je te comprends. _Elle est géniale. Tout à fait mon intention, je ne peux pas souffrir cette peste.  
_

- Pour moi, ce serait plutôt Rosalie. _Je dois avoir un sourire qui touche mes oreilles. Elle va en manger de l'eunuque la bimbo. _Pour Emmett, il faut employer des termes simples comme : Edward assure comme une bête et bien sûr pas une allusion à Jasper ou à Alice pour ce que nous avons dit tout à l'air. _Je croise les doigts pour qu'Alice n'ait pas eu de vision, que la langue de Bella __ne fourche pas, qu'il y ait un miracle finalement.  
_

Ils rejoignent la file d'attente qui s'est formée devant le self

_Bon, 3. 2. 1. fini Soumward, il est temps de prendre les choses en main en entrant dans la cafétéria en plaçant négligemment mon bras autour de ses épaules. Retour à Edward, le mec mystérieux sûr de lui qui sort avec la fille la plus canon du lycée. Et voilà, c'est fait et elle est consentante, j'adore._

**Un tout petit chapitre pour notre absente du week-end : Schachou. 2 heures montre en main.**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 15

EPOV

- On peut prendre un plateau pour deux ? _La cafétéria a toujours été l'endroit le plus difficile à fréquenter. Le bourdonnement incessant des nombreuses pensées qui partaient en tout sens me donnait souvent la migraine, si une migraine vampirique était possible. Aujourd'hui, un seul message depuis notre arrivée : Edward...canon…Bella…hot … couple, etc._

- Bonne idée. _Continuons le rôle du parfait gentleman_

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Je sais pas, tiens prends-moi une pizza et une pomme, s'il te plait. _J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle mangeait des pizzas, vu sa taille de guêpe. Au moins elle est pas du genre anorexique._

- Oups, _je fais tombé négligemment la pomme et la fais rebondir sur ma chaussure pour la rattraper avec mes mains paumes en coupe, je suis doué pour le jonglage, ça épate toujours la galerie, _et voilà ma puce.

- Heum…_Elle va mal le prendre que la pomme ait touché ma chaussure, je vais la lui laver._

- Quoi ?

- J'ai oublié de te dire, mais les petits noms débiles, c'est pas mon truc. _Quels petits noms débiles ?_

- Quoi, c'est mignon ma puce, c'est pas comme mamour ou bébé.

- Ouais, alors **tous** les petits noms, Bella c'est bien.

- Comme tu voudras mon lapin en sucre.

- Je sens qu'à nous deux on ne va pas s'ennuyer, répondit-elle sans pouvoir se retenir de rire à nouveau.

- C'est un peu le but de notre « arrangement », non ? _Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en lui embrassant le lobe affectueusement._

- 3 dollars 50. _Déjà arrivé à la caisse, dommage, j'aimais bien embrasser son lobe et sentir les frissons qui la parcouraient quand je m'approchais…_

- Tenez, _dis-je en regardant Bella qui semblait être distraite par ce qui se passait derrière moi._

- Mais Edward, c'est un billet de 100 dollars!

- Désolé, Holly, j'ai pris ma liasse à l'envers. _Je vais encore passé pour le snob du coin. C'est pas pratique tous ces billets de la même grandeur. Je finis de régler avant de me retourner pour fixer ce qui avait arrêté l'attention du soleil de mes nuits pour découvrir mes frères et sœurs complètement écroulés de rire sur leur table habituelle qui accessoirement était aussi la mienne. Je m'empressais de désigner une autre table dans un coin discret. _

- Nous pouvons prendre cette table, _dis-je en désignant une grande table vide_.

- Oui, très bien, _je la vis hésiter l'espace d'un instant, pendant que je me concentrais sur les pensées d'Alice pour savoir jusqu'où les dégâts s'étendaient._

- Tu n'as rien pris à manger, _demanda-t-elle dès que nous fumes assis. A y est Alice leur a sorti l'histoire du bon copain gay, etc. Je vais la tuer. Ce qui la sauve, c'est qu'elle n'a pas vendu la mèche pour le côté bi de Jasper, ouf !_

- Nan, régime. Avec tous les bons petits plats que nous fait ma mère le matin et le soir, je vais plus rentrer dans mes jeans slim si je continue. _Faut bien jouer le jeu._

- Ah, je comprends. Tu sais je crois que nous allons être de très bonnes copines. _M'en parle pas._

_**Un petit chapitre encore avant de partir pour mes activités du week-end, et oui, j'ai aussi une vie dans la vraie vie. Le côté vampirique est un peu passé sous silence mais ça n'en est que plus drôle, non?**__** Edward a déjà bien du mal à gérer son côté bon copain gay. A très bientôt. **__  
_


	16. Chapter 16

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 16

EPOV

- Salut, les amoureux ! Prononça Emmett de sa voix de stentor en s'asseyant à côté de Bella comme si de rien n'était. _Manquait plus que lui. Je l'avais pas anticipé celle-là.  
_

- C'est gentil de nous présenter ta nouvelle amie, ajouta Alice d'un ton d'orgueil faussement blessé en posant son plateau en face de moi, _elle était forte quand il s'agissait de jouer la comédie je le lui accorde. Elle ne pourrait pas nous laisser vivre nos premiers moments d'intimité en paix ? Est-ce que je vais l'ennuyer quand elle prend son pied alors que Jasper envoie des ondes à tout va et que ça me rend tout excité ? Le nombre de douches froides que j'ai dû endurer depuis qu'ils ont rejoint notre famille, je ne vous dis pas. J'en profite pour faire de rapides présentations, bien que je sois sûr que tous connaissaient déjà leurs noms réciproques quand arrive la tornade blonde, pire que Piggy la cochonne._

- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle dont tout le monde fait un plat ? Cracha Rosalie en prenant place face à Bella et en la toisant. _Oh là, je vais vite la remettre à sa place miss grognon. Personne ne parle à ma Bella, ma douce, ma puce, mon petit oiseau des iles, sur ce ton devant moi. Pour qui elle se prend la mégère ? Emmett est devenu impuissant ? On jurerait une fille frustrée à l'entendre._

_Comme à son habitude, Jasper arriva sans un mot en s'asseyant bien sagement à côté d'Alice, ce qui me fit presque souffler de soulagement. Je sentais que Bella s'était complètement tendue à côté de moi et je faisais mon possible pour appuyer sur les points de shiatsu qui déstressent de son cou._

_Eh oui, j'ai aussi la faculté de faire des massages de toute sorte, apprentissage dû à mon manque d'activité sociale et surtout amoureuse du siècle passé et je compte bien en profiter pour exploiter ce filon à fond. Je suis un être surnaturel plein de ressources aussi, j'avais oublié de le préciser._

- Pourquoi tu me demandes cela, tu détenais cette « place de choix » ? _Lui répliqua ma colombe du tac au tac d'un ton dédaigneux. _Sache que je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est de te la rendre. Les attentions des autres m'agacent au plus haut point. Sauf celle de mon cher Edward, bien sûr. _Tout en continuant à la toiser, elle se leva légèrement de sa chaise pour poser son adorable séant sur mes cuisses musclées et entourer mon cou de ses bras. Je crois que cette action n'échappa à personne dans la cafétéria. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, désormais, j'en étais convaincu. Même si mon jean menaçait d'exploser.  
_

_A ma grande surprise, Rose éclata de rire. _

- Enfin quelqu'un qui me résiste ! J'adore. Bon allez viens Emmett, laissons-les. Tu vois bien qu'on les ennuie.

- Mais Rose, pour une fois qu'on s'amusait un peu. Geignit Emmett. Moi j'en ai marre de faire des blagues aux mêmes personnes depuis je ne sais combien de temps…

- Emmett, la ferme ! Lui dire tous les vampires en chœur.

- Euh. _Il se leva et suivit Rosalie, le sifflet coupé pour une fois._

- Bon, nous aussi, nous pouvons vous laisser, mais il y aura une condition Bella. _Enchaina Alice à mon grand étonnement Je ne m'attendais pas à cette manœuvre de sa part et elle prenait bien soin d'énumérer des listes de créateurs de Haute couture pour m'empêcher d'entendre ses pensées._

- Oui ? _L'invita à continuer Bella sans se départir de sa contenance et en me caressant les cheveux. Pour un peu je ronronnerai. Elle pourrait me gratter sous le menton ?_

- Tu viens à la maison, ce week-end. J'ai plein d'idée pour ton futur style. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

- Mon futur style ? _Non, elle va pas oser ! Elle lui à peine dit deux mots qu'elle veut jouer à la Barbie avec MA BELLA, elle se prend pour qui ? Je suis son copain gay, c'est moi qui l'habillerais et la déshabillerais. Oh oui, j'ai hâte! C'est chaud les sous-vêtements Petit Bateau.  
_

- Oui, je fais du relooking à mes moments perdus. Comme avec toi, il y a du boulot, ça m'occupera pour un bon moment. _Je vais la hacher menu la frangine, elle est tarée ou quoi ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. Ou je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte ?_

- Finalement, c'est toi la méchante de la famille ? _Pour la première fois de mon existence, je vis Alice être désarçonnée. Elle était vraiment impayable ma Bella._

- Que veux-tu dire ? _Pour un peu on aurait dit que ses cheveux retombaient à plat au lutin._

- Oui, sous tes airs de gentille écervelée, tu es le tyran machiavélique qui gère tout à sa guise. _Trop forte, je ne mérite pas cette fille, elle est top._

- Mais…Gémit Alice. _Si elle n'était pas vampire j'aurais juré qu'elle allait pleurer._

- Viens mon cœur, nous dérangeons, dit soudain Jasper en lui tendant la main et en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

- Ça va ? _Lui demandais-je inquiet de ses premières impressions sur ma famille_.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout.

**Cours d'anglais: ce que je viens de faire s'appelle un cliffhanger ou cliffie si on veut jouer la carte du diminutif. C'est un procédé bien connu des auteur(e)s qui cherchent à se faire haïr**. **Ne vous en faites pas, il suffit de leur donner deux, trois coups de fouets par reviews interposées et ils redémarrent au quart de tour. Peut-être que ça va motiver les 200 lecteurs anonymes?**


	17. Chapter 17

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 17

EPOV

- Ca va ? _Lui demandais-je inquiet de ses premières impressions sur ma famille_.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout.

_M…., après tous mes efforts pour en être là où j'en étais et elle allait déjà me larguer à cause de vagues relations de quelques dizaines d'années avec des quasi inconnus. Non, elle ne pouvait pas me larguer. Techniquement, nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Je sais plus où j'en suis. Finalement, ma chance c'est qu'elle ne sorte pas vraiment avec moi parce que là, elle m'aurait largué en voyant les branquignols qui constituent ma famille. Mais au fait qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?_

- Hein ? _fis-je de mon air le plus intelligent._

- Bah oui, si tu veux qu'on ait l'air d'un vrai couple, quand je te caresse, il faut que tu paraisses toi aussi entreprenant, sinon notre petit jeu ne va pas paraître crédible bien longtemps. _Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle ! J'étais tétanisé l'espace d'un instant. _

- Oui, Bella chérie.

- Oh, arrête la guimauve ! Les vrais mâles ne parlent pas, ils agissent ! _Elle en connaît un rayon, on dirait. Ça me choque un peu, je suis plutôt vieille France (ou vieille Amérique), une fille doit rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, sauf si elle passe par mon pieu évidemment._

Je pris mon ton de mâle Alpha le plus convaincant et lui dis en nous relevant : « Viens poupée, le cours de biolo nous attend ! »

- Ouais, c'est pas gagner. _Je lui jetais un regard suppliant et me remis dans le rôle du copain gay qui fait des efforts mais qui se fait rattraper par son moi profond._

- Tu m'aideras à être plus viril ? lui demandais-je en posant mon plateau sur le chariot et sortant de la cafétéria sa main dans la mienne.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. _Elle hésita, puis se tourna vers moi pour me demander sérieusement._ Et toi, tu m'aideras ?

- Pour les odeurs ?

- Mais non gros bêta, dit-elle en souriant, le congélo ne tombe pas en panne tous les week-ends, tu es vraiment impayable comme garçon. _Je comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit, elle a un déodorant qui marche au froid, c'est une nouvelle technologie ? _

- Pour être plus…féminine. Même si j'ai rembarré ta sœur, je sais qu'elle a raison. C'est certainement une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai jamais eu de succès avec les garçons jusqu'à présent. Même si mon tableau de score est plus que limité, je veux me préparer pour changer cela à l'université. Dis, tu m'aideras ? _me supplia-t-elle en me regardant à travers ses cils longs et soyeux. Barbie Bella est à moi ! A moi ! _

- Mais tu es superbe, tu as des courbes fantastiques, ta chevelure est soyeuse et ondulée comme un mannequin de chez L'Oréal qui sourit et assène des "parce que je le vaux bien" à tour de bras. Ta peau est diaphane et parfaite et tu peux clouer le bec à qui tu veux quand tu veux_. Débitais-je comme un possédé en m'installant à mon tabouret de classe de biologie._

- Edward? Tu es sûr que tu es homo à 100%?_ Me chuchota-t-elle alors que Monsieur Banner entrait dans la classe.  
_

_**Après le désastre de mon dernier chapitre, je désespère de faire plus ample connaissance avec mon lectorat. En effet plus il y a de lecteurs/trices et moins j'ai de reviews et de nouvelles revieweuses. Merci aux fidèles qui ne sont pas parties en vacances.**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 18

BPOV

_Comment peut-il être admiratif de mes courbes alors qu'il est gay ? Je me suis fourvoyée ? Il est peut-être bi comme Jasper et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte…Ou alors il s'est fichu de moi ? Non. C'est pas possible. Il n'y aurait qu'un débile profond pour faire une idiotie pareille. Il faut quand même que j'explore cette piste. Si c'est le cas, il ne va pas finir de me le payer, je le promets._

Le cours se déroule sans encombre, Bella fait des sourires de plus en plus charmeurs à Edward qui ne sait plus où se mettre quand elle lui glisse la main sur sa cuisse. Gêné il lui prend sa main et attend que la classe se vide à la fin du cours. Monsieur Banner part pour chercher le matériel de son prochain cours les laissant seuls.

_A moi de jouer, je vais l'enfourcher sur le tabouret et l'on verra bien si je lui suis indifférente. J'attrape ces épaules histoire d'avoir un point d'appui, ce en quoi il m'aide tout de suite en m'attirant à lui : pas très homo comme réflexe._

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! _Effrayé, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de bien soutenir le bas de mon dos pour que je sois plus en contact._

- SSSHHH, _lui dis-je le doigt sur ma bouche pendant que je me trémousse langoureusement sur son entrejambe, en lui embrassant le cou. Bingo, soit il est bi ou hétéro, soit il a oublié son tube UHU géant dans sa poche de jean. Il en roule ses yeux de merlan frit tellement qu'il prend son pied. Et maintenant, le coup de grâce : je me cambre pour mettre mes obus (mes oranges, hum mes clémentines ?) à sa portée. Et re-bingo : il essaye de les embrasser. Il me prend vraiment pour une bille ! Je descends vite fait et sors de la salle avant de lui éclater la tronche à ce pourri ! La colère me fait garder la tête froide, c'est jouissif !_

_Il croyait que j'étais dans le hard quand il m'a croisé au Walgreens, il va pas être déçu le cochon ! Quand je pense que je lui faisais confiance pour me féminiser ! Pour avoir plus de style ! Si c'est Alice qui s'occupe de son look, ça pourrait tout expliquer._

- Au fait Edward, _dis-je en me tournant nonchalamment vers lui après avoir sprinté dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma classe d'anglais à temps pendant qu'Edward me suivait en portant mes livres le visage dubitatif_, Alice s'occupe de ton look aussi ?

- Heu, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? _Il se méfie quand même, après la petite cascade que j'ai faite, c'est normal._

- Elle est du genre à s'imposer pour faire la styliste de tout le monde chez toi, je me trompe ? _Il va tomber dans le panneau c'est sûr !_

- Oui, c'est elle qui s'en occupe. _Voilà il est ferré, il faut lever la ligne maintenant._

- Donc le slim, c'est son œuvre ?

- Hum, oui. _Là, il vient de commencer à creuser sa tombe et il ne le sait pas encore._

_- _Tu fais quoi ce week-end?

_- _Rien de prévu.

_- _Mon père est absent,_ dis-je en passant ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure pendant que je fixe les siennes. La cloche a déjà sonné depuis quelques temps et en bonne dernière, je lui ferme la porte au nez. A coup sûr, il sera en retard pour son cours d'espagnol. C'est déjà ça de pris. Mesquine, oui, et alors?  
_

**Merci aux revieweuses acharnées qui me prouvent de chapitre en chapitre que je ne suis pas seule malgré le compteur qui s'est encore cassé, vous l'avez fait exploser les filles! Depuis le 28 juin, la ligne est plate, donc faite un geste vers la bulle en bas, j'accepte les reviews anonymes. Merci aux nouvelles alerts, aux marquage en tant que histoire favorite, parce que là j'ai la grosse tête et ça fait du bien. ** J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier, mais il faut réfléchir car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!_ *rire caverneux*  
_


	19. Chapter 19

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 19

EPOV

Après avoir terminé une journée plus que mouvementée, Edward, s'accorde quelques temps pour rassembler ses idées, avec son créateur dans la forêt de Forks.

- Comment vas-tu Edward ? _me demanda Carlisle sur un ton guilleret. Nous avions décidé de faire une partie de chasse ensemble, moi pour avoir de l'air après les sous-entendus vaseux de ma «moquons-nous d'Edward» team, lui pour me cuisiner, mais ça je l'avais découvert un peu trop tard en lisant ses pensées._

- Comment est-ce que je vais ? Il est vrai qu'en ce moment c'est une bonne question Carlisle. J'ai rencontré une fille et rien ne va plus. _Tout de manière, il valait mieux tout lui déballer tout de suite, comme cela, ce serait fait._

- Alors c'est vrai ce que disent tes frères et sœurs ? J'avais du mal à y croire. _Il doute que j'aie rencontré une fille ? Il me prend pour qui ? Je suis Edward Cullen, le mec le plus sexy des environs quand même._

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si incroyable à cela ? _Là, je suis à deux doigts de bouder._

- Edward, tu rigoles ? Ca fait presque 100 ans que je t'ai transformé et que la gente féminine ne t'a jamais inspiré quoi que ce soit, ni la masculine d'ailleurs. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'abstinents naturels pour tout te dire. Tu fais figure de « cas » des plus rares par rapport à mon expérience de 500 ans. Digne d'une thèse. _Non, il va pas me refaire le discours à la Bella : Je sais ce que tu es…_

- Je suis juste un peu difficile, c'est tout. _Répondis-je en me renfrognant._

- Ça pour sûr, elle doit vraiment être spéciale cette fille ! Te sortir de ton abstinence après tout ce temps ! _Pourquoi il a les yeux qui luisent en disant ça, elle est à moi, à moi !_

- Oui, elle l'est. Je n'entends pas ses pensées._ Il sembla considérer la chose un moment puis il enchaina._

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? _demanda-t-il patiemment._

- Il y a tellement d'obstacles, que je ne sais pas par lequel commencer. _Me plaignis-je._

- Comme…

- Elle croit que je suis gay pour commencer, _allons-y lâchons la bombe_

- Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? _Oh non, il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi._

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Je sais que c'est de la facilité, mais les garçons qui ne s'intéressent pas aux filles ont facilement cette réputation. _Répondit-il sur un ton d'excuse _

- Ouais, enfin du coup, nous faisons semblant de sortir ensemble. _Passe sur tout ça Edward, ta famille ne te comprend vraiment pas. Eux, ils sont en couple depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ont oublié la galère du célibat et les premiers émois._

- C'est bien ça, c'est un premier pas. Et après ? _M'encouragea-t-il._

- Et après, je sais pas, elle s'est frottée à moi, provoquant une réaction « très humaine » aujourd'hui et elle m'a laissé en plan. Je crois que je suis découvert.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas impuissant ? _Il a l'air étonné. __Il croit vraiment que j'ai un problème ? Alors là c'est le pompon ! _

- Bien sûr que non, avec elle je suis plutôt comme un roc.

- Et quand vas-tu conclure ? _Il est pas bien, je suis ici pour lui demander des conseils, il a pas compris? Help !_

- Si je continue mes conneries, certainement jamais ! _J'en ai marre, personne ne me comprend !_

- Et bien, va la voir, avoue la supercherie et mine de rien glisse au passage que tu es un non vivant de 100 ans mais complètement hétéro, ça devrait la rassurer. _Merci pour la solution toute faite qui va la faire fuir à toutes jambes. Après 500 ans d'existence, je m'attendais à plus de sagesse.  
_

- T'as pas un plan plus débile ? _Et le voilà qui rigole ! Moi qui pensait qu'il était plus intelligent que cette bande de ploucs._

- Non, là, je ne vois pas. Par contre, si tu veux je peux t'indiquer des livres…_Mais il me gonfle avec ses livres !_

- Des livres ? Mais toutes les réponses ne se trouvent pas dans les livres ! Il faudrait aussi que tu sortes de ta bibliothèque des fois.

- Mais mon cher Edward, j'en sors et Esmée ne s'en plaint pas, ce n'est pas moi qui suis un vampire frustré. _M'asséna-t-il avec des airs de vampire outré qui se retient d'éclater de rire._

- Arrête Carlisle ! Je ne suis pas un vampire frustré, je ne veux pas tirer un coup pour tirer un coup, je suis AMOUREUX! J'AIME BELLA! _Éclatais-je en donnant un coup à un pin qui s'affaissa aussi sec._

- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile à dire. _Dit Carlisle très content de lui-même_.

- QUOI ? _Ajoutais-je rageur._

- Que tu l'aimes, donc maintenant prends-toi en main.

- Hein? _Pourquoi avais-je la sensation d'avoir tourné en rond ?_

- Oui, réfléchis. Ce que tu es n'a aucune importance. Tu dois voir si elle répond à tes sentiments. _C'est justement mon problème._

_Un troupeau de daims nous sortit de notre conversation et nous nous déployâmes rapidement tels les prédateurs que nous étions pour lui faire sa fête. J'espère que le film préféré de Bella n'est pas Bambi, pensais-je en soupirant avant de m'élancer pour mon repas hebdomadaire.  
_

_**Si je donnais des titres à mes chapitres, celui s'intitulerait: les bons conseils du Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Je suis désolée de vous avoir lâché pour trois jours mais la chaleur a liquéfié mes neurones déjà en voie d'extinction. Mon compteur s'est remis miraculeusement à marcher et j'estime mes lecteurs anonymes à 230 environ. De nouvelles revieweuses se sont manifestées + alertes + favorite story, je suis comblée! Merci, merci, merci. Je suis d'ailleurs en retard pour répondre alors que j'ai passé la barre des 120 reviews! Et certaines m'ont prêté main forte pour concocter un volet: Bella, la revanche (vous entendez Eye of the tiger dans votre tête? C'est normal). Je ne vous promets rien mais à bientôt!**  
_


	20. Chapter 20

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 20

BPOV

- Tu reprendras des lasagnes, papa ? _Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air bonne fille obéissante. Je peux sentir l'auréole éclairer la pièce.  
_

- Certainement, Bella. Elles sont fabuleuses. Je suis vraiment ravi que tu aies décidé de venir passer tes dernières années de lycée avec ton vieux père. _Ben voyons, comme ça je me tape toutes les corvées pendant que tu t'enfiles des bières en regardant la télé._

- Tu n'es pas vieux papa, toi aussi tu pourrais refaire ta vie. _Ça pourrait être une bonne solution pour le partage des tâches ménagères._

- Ta mère m'a laissé des empreintes indélébiles Je compare toutes les femmes à elle. _Oh, c'est pas vrai, 20 ans après il a pas évolué !_

- Papa, ça fait plus de 15 ans. Faudrait que tu avances. Tu pourrais te chercher une compagne sur Internet. Il faut vivre avec son temps. _C'est vrai que Forks, on en fait vite le tour. La preuve, à part Edward…_

- Sur internet ! Mais il n'y a que des maniaques et des gens louches. _Il est en mode flic 24/24h et après il s'étonne de trouver personne._

- Papa comment crois-tu que Renée ait rencontré Phil ? _L'encouragement par l'exemple, ça peut fonctionner._

- Hein ? _J'ai un peu trop présumé de son ouverture d'esprit, il vaut mieux que j'évite de lui parler des expériences fumeuses de Renée._

- Bon, je te laisse y réfléchir. Hum. J'aurais un petit service à te demander. En cours de sciences humaines, nous pouvons présenter un sujet libre et j'ai choisi les armes offensives et défensives. Je me demandais si tu pourrais me prêter un échantillonnage. Des paires de menottes par exemple, des couteaux, des matraques, des shurikens, etc. Je me suis dit qu'avec ton métier, tu devais avoir toute une panoplie. _Je lui ai tellement brouillé le cerveau avant que ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste mon arsenal._

- Tout à fait ma chérie, je suis content que tu t'intéresses à mon métier. Tu en as besoin pour quand ? _Mais oui Charlie, ton métier est bougrement intéressant quand il s'agit faire subir des sévices._

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir les examiner pendant le week-end. _Vendredi ce serait parfait._

- D'accord, je te prépare cela. J'ai une belle collection au poste. _Chouette._

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit : tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? _Si tu savais._

- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire, mais je m'entends bien avec une fille : Angela et j'ai rencontré les Cullens. _Restons vague. Si je lui parle d'un garçon en particulier, il va péter les plombs.  
_

- Angela Weber est la fille du pasteur et le père adoptif des enfants Cullens est médecin à l'hôpital. Tu as vraiment de bonnes fréquentations. _Difficile d'être vague avec une population si restreinte, j'ai compris._

- Tu me connais, je suis une fille sage. _Je vais téléphoner à Renée pour qu'elle m'expédie le restant du matériel._

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a derrière la tête Bella, mais elle fait de sacrés préparatifs, non? Ça vous laisse encore des opportunités pour participer au montage de l'opération: Bella, la revanche. J'ai l'impression que ça va faire très mal si Edward ne bouge pas (ses belles fesses) pour tenter de mieux communiquer.**

**11 reviews en 5 heures! Vous êtes tellement formidables que je vous devais bien un chapitre très rapidement.  
**

**Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai jusqu'au bout mais le but du rating T est de rester dans un humour potache. Il vient de m'être demandé (encore) une scène torride. Si il y en a une, elle sera drôle et pas lemonesque. Parodique envers et contre toutes!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 21

EPOV

_3 ou 4 Bambis plus tard – c'est léger par rapport à d'habitude, mais j'ai pas très faim en ce moment - je retournais vers la maison à la lisière de la forêt, celle qui m'attirait comme un aimant. Perché en haut d'un épicéa de Sitka _- aussi appelé _Picea sitchensis, oui, je sais, j'avais rien à faire alors je suis une bête en botanique aussi, ma vie était vraiment lamentable avant, maintenant elle est pathétique -_ _qui me permettait d'avoir une vue plongeante sur la chambre de Bella, j'attendais qu'elle s'endorme pour veiller sur elle de plus près. _

_Et je rappelle que je ne suis pas un maniaque qui fait une fixation sur une jeune fille innocente. Je la protège des…araignées, des…chauve-souris et autres créatures maléfiques. Oui, je sais, pathétique._

_Elle bougeait beaucoup ce soir-là, c'était à se demander quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Elle retournait son armoire à la recherche de quelque chose que manifestement elle ne trouvait pas. Ses grands mouvements provoquaient des tressautements dans son petit corps adorable, ce que je pouvais voir d'autant mieux qu'elle s'était mise à l'aise en sous-vêtements de coton violet, non plutôt mauve à la réflexion ou peut-être lilas ?_

_Le coton c'est bien, c'est sain, c'est naturel. Je me demande quand même ce qu'elle pense de la dentelle, des guêpières, des bas, des.._

'Alors mec, toujours obsédé ?' _Oh non, tout sauf lui._

- Hein ? _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?_

'T'en pinces ou je me trompe ?' _Non je suis là pour bronzer, débile !_

- Emmett, dégage de mon épicéa de Sitka !

- Ne t'énerve pas, ombre (prononcer à l'espagnol). Je voulais juste échanger quelques mots avec toi, puisque tu parles à tout le monde sauf à moi. Quand il s'agit de faire des virées en célibataires, je suis ta bouée de secours mais quand il faut parler sérieux, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Pourtant, tu devrais m'écouter, c'est moi qui me tape la bombe de la famille._ Affirma-t-il fier de lui.  
_

- Très élégant Emmett. _Ironisais-je._

- Peut-être pas très élégant, mais en attendant est-ce que le vicelard qui se fait passer pour un gentleman du sud et l'intello t'ont affranchi ? _Il a trop regardé Le Parrain depuis sa sortie. Marlon Brando y est fabuleux, il est vrai._

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? _Il m'embrouille à la fin._

- Des sentiments et de toutes les conneries que l'on est prêt à faire quand on est amoureux ? _Emmett les bons tuyaux, je n'y avais pas pensé !_

- Tu veux dire quand on ne sait plus où on habite et quand rien ne compte plus à part les sous-vêtements qu'elle porte? _J'ai parlé sans réfléchir encore une fois !_

- Oui, voilà, tu es sur la bonne voie. Quoique je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme cela. Rosalie je peux en parler des heures, rien qu'en décrivant ses yeux. _Il ne serait pas romantique refoulé notre gros nounours ?_

- Tu pourrais m'aider ? _Bafouillais-je._

- Comment peux-tu en douter vieille branche, après tout ce que l'on a traversé ? Allez maintenant arrête de faire ta mijaurée et raconte-moi tout. _Pour la première fois depuis deux jours j'allais enfin être écouté et compris. Quel soulagement._

**Je sors de l'avant-première de Twilight, Hésitation, enfin le 3, celui qui sort demain mais que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ! Vous bavez, hein ? Ça vous fait envie, hein ? Et ben MOI, JE L'AI VU. * triple saut périlleux et petit entrechat* Il fallait que je le dise, c'est fait. L'adaptation tient la route, même si on peut toujours trouver à redire et la réalisation est originale malgré un peu trop de gros plans. Mais ils sont tellement Bôôôô que c'est un régal. La ou le coiffeur, par contre, il aurait fallu le jeter, mais je vous laisse découvrir. Dans le 2 c'était le maquilleur qui s'était loupé ou le chef op'. Voilà, je laisse le suspense. Normal. Cela me conforte dans ma volonté d'élever un autel à Catherine Hardwicke, la réalisatrice du 1.**

**Bon, heure du mea culpa, la chaleur m'ayant rendue HS, j'ai pas été bonne élève pour répondre aux reviews qui sont plus nombreuses que jamais. En même temps, si j'ai compris le message général c'est surtout : lâche pas, donc si je continue ça devrait vous convenir ?**

**Et pour finir, l'épicéa mentionné fait bien partie du parc national Olympique, état de Washington. Merci Wikipédia.**


	22. Chapter 22

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 22

BPOV

Plus tard dans la soirée, Bella compose le numéro de sa mère confortablement installée dans son lit.

- Allo, maman ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

…

- Oui, je fais vite (t_oujours à se faire bécoter par Phil même lorsqu'elle parle à sa fille unique). J_e voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais m'expédier le matériel de ta période cuir et chaines ? _Simple et rapide. Qu'il arrête de la suçoter, je l'entends d'ici, c'est écœurant ! Enfin au moins maintenant, j'ai le son mais plus l'image._

…

- Oui, la période avant l'échangisme et après le nudisme. C'est ça. Oui, avant la poterie et après le saut en parachute aussi. _Si elle se concentrait un poil plus qu'un poisson clown, j'aurais déjà mon matos._

…

- Comment, tu as tout vendu à la brocante de printemps ? Mais je comptais dessus moi ! _Pour une fois que j'avais besoin de ses acquisitions diverses et variées._

…

- Non, ce n'est pas pour de nouvelles expériences, c'est pour une soirée costumée. Je voulais faire Catwoman. _Comme si elle avait besoin de connaître ma vie. Est-ce que je lui pose des questions sur sa vie intime ? Non, il vaut mieux pas, elle me répondrait ! L'angoisse._

_..._

_- _Tu m'as mis une combinaison en latex rouge dans mes affaires? C'était quoi comme période ça? Non! Ne réponds pas, ma langue a fourché. Bon, merci du renseignement et bonne soirée à vous deux.

_..._

_- _Oui, je lui dirais. Tu es au courant que je ne vis plus avec toi? _Et en plus, elle a le culot de demander son chèque de pension pour des frais qu'elle n'a plus!_

_..._

_- _Oui, j'ai rencontré des garçons, tu sais je fréquente un lycée mixte, je ne suis pas chez les bonnes soeurs! _Ma mère et les questions intelligentes._

...

- Tu as fait quoi? _Des capotes dans ma trousse de toilette?_

...

- Au chocolat et à la fraise? Tu me prends pour qui? Des Magnums perlés nervurés avec gel chauffant auraient suffi. _Elle a vraiment aucun goût._

...

- Moi, coincée? A côté de toi, sûrement! _Je dirais même plus, toutes les femmes sont des saintes comparées à Renée._

...

- Il est tard, je te laisse. J'ai cours demain. _Elle est lancée à fond, il faut vite couper court, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Phil lui inflige en ce moment._

...

- Non je n'ai pas d'expériences sexuelles à te raconter et je te rappelle que j'ai déménagé depuis 2 jours! Q_uoique, se frotter sur un garçon, ça compte? Et avoir envie de lui arracher ses vêtements dès que je le vois? Et ne penser qu'à lui depuis que je l'ai vu, pour lui faire plaisir et le faire souffrir aussi?_

_..._

- Moi aussi je t'aime, au revoir._ Ouf! Terminé. Bon elle est où cette combinaison en latex? J'avais pourtant tout déballé avec l'épisode du poisson pourri._

_J'ai tout retourné depuis une heure, mais je ne vois pas où elle a pu se faufiler, pourtant du rouge, c'est pas discret. Ho la la qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud. Je vais me déshabiller complétement. J'en peux plus._

_Mais c'est quoi ce bruit? Le ciel nous tombe sur la tête? On dirait un pin qui se casse la figure. C'est dangereux la forêt._

_Latex! Mais oui, j'ai dû la mettre avec mes affaires de piscine! Je croyais que c'était un bonnet de bain._

_**Les préparatifs continuent! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. J'espère que vous recevez bien les alertes pour les nouveaux chapitres car peu se sont manifestées sur le 21 ou alors vous êtes toutes parties au cinéma. Normal, c'est jour de sortie. Vive le 7 juillet. Et merci de me suivre - selon le compteur 260 lecteurs au chapitre 19.**_


	23. Chapter 23

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 23

EPOV

_- _J'ai fait une connerie Emmett, lui avouais-je sérieusement. Il s'arrêta net et je pus voir à quel point il était concentré sur mes paroles, cela me réchauffa le cœur.

- Je t'écoute. _Il était vraiment tout ouïe pour une fois._

- Je suis très attiré par Bella comme tu le sais. _Je me tournais vers lui complétement, réussissant à quitter Bella du regard._

- Oui, ainsi que tout le lycée de Forks. _Ma gorge se serra._

- C'était du pipeau. _J'en soupirai de désespoir._

- Comment ça ?

- Que vous a dit Alice ? _Que savent-ils finalement de mon calvaire?_

- Que Bella te prenait pour un homo, vu la scène qu'elle nous a raconté, je peux t'affirmer que nous étions tous sous la table explosés de rire. _Là, il ne put se retenir de sourire à ce souvenir._

- Et la suite ?

- Non, c'est tout ce qu'elle a vu. _Me dit-il sincèrement. Alors c'est parti pour les aveux honteux._

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et j'ai joué le jeu pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Que nous fassions croire à tous que nous sortions ensemble.

- Ah, laissa échapper Emmett.

- Quoi ah ?

- T'es encore plus fêlé que ce que je pensais.

- De toutes manières, je crois que je me suis fait grillé, elle s'est déhanchée sur moi après de le cours de biolo et …tu sais, j'ai eu…

- Oui, c'est la nature Edward, tu deviens un homme. Tu veux que je te parle des abeilles et des fleurs ? Elle t'a bien eu la Bella. _Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser, quand même il faut pas lui demander plus qu'il ne peut donner._

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Je suis désemparé, elle est mystérieuse, insaisissable, je n'entends pas ses pensées.

- La femme idéale quoi. _Comment sait-il que c'est ma femme idéale?_

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Réfléchis 2 secondes. Comment veux-tu vivre en couple avec quelqu'un dont tu connais les plus intimes secrets ? Ce n'est pas jouable. Cette fille est un cadeau du ciel pour toi. Elle ne t'attire pas que pour cette raison ?

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai remarqué ce détail après. Je ne veux pas me planter, mais c'est mal parti, hein ? _lui demandais-je plein d'espoir._

- Tu peux rattraper le coup, avoue lui que tu es hétéro, fais ton "coming in" et que tu la trouves bonne. Oh, c'est pas vrai! Elle est à poil! _s'exclama-t-il au comble de l'excitation tout d'un coup._

- Quoi ? _J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête que l'arbre s'écroula poussé par une Rosalie hystérique en s'entrechoquant avec les autres troncs aux alentours. En deux bonds agiles nous étions loin quand Rose débarqua près de nous deux la bave aux lèvres._

- Vous pouvez pas vous comporter comme des êtres civilisés au lieu de jouer aux voyeurs?

- Mais Rose... geignit Emmett._ Je voulais faire un geste pour Emmett qui m'avait écouter patiemment jusqu'à subir les foudres de sa compagne d'éternité._

_- _C'est moi, le voyeur_, _c'est moi l'obsédé qui n'arrête pas de poursuivre une pauvre humaine sans défense dont la vue me remue les tripes aussi surement que si je devais avaler de la nourriture humaine._ Elle est ma vie et elle ne le sait même pas. Rosalie stoppa son élan pour me fixer et me dévisagea étonnée._

- Et pourquoi Emmett, était-il là? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé et les bras croisés.

- Pour me conseiller Rose, pour m'écouter, je suis en panique au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris!

**La mère de Bella vous a bien partagé, prochain sujet de philo: est-ce qu'une mère a le droit d'être sexuelle comme Renée? Vaste débat. Il y a une fic américaine très drôle avec un passage épique où Carlisle et Esmée donne des conseils sexuels à des couples: That's what we said de Awkwardyoga. Tordant.**

**Le gentleman du sud et l'intello vous ont bien plu par contre, et oui, aux États-Unis Jasper fait fantasmer les fans car les gens du sud sont censés avoir un accent très sexy et être plein d'attentions**.

**Avant que j'oublie, il y aura une interruption entre le 9 juillet et le 17 juillet. A bientôt.**

**Et oui je sais c'est encore court, donc ne faites pas de reviews: c'est les vacances et le jour de la sortie d'Hésitation. Cadeau. En plus c'est même pas drôle ce chapitre, Edward est d'un lugubre.  
**

**Mireille est d'accord avec moi pour le coiffeur d'Hésitation, à dégager! Pétition?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 24

BPOV

_J'étais calme et détendue après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mon père m'avait mise en garde concernant les abords de notre propriété ce matin. Effectivement, un des épicéas de Sitka bordant la forêt s'était retrouvé déraciné pour une raison inconnue, le plus proche voisin avait appelé le poste de police suite au barouf d'enfer que j'avais entendu hier soir. La prudence était donc de rigueur. Comme les randonnées pédestres n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé, cela me convenait très bien._

_Maintenant que l'opération "Edward tu vas souffrir" était bien sur les rails, j'avais essayé de tourner mon attention sur ma garde-robe afin de rester dans le registre "je fais baver un max celui sur qui les foudres de ma colère vont bientôt s'abattre". A ma grande honte, Alice avait raison. Le look et moi, ce n'était pas une histoire qui roulait, loin de là. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse._

_Chemisier transparent? Rien. Mini-jupe? Où ça? Maquillage? Ce n'était définitivement pas mon truc. Après avoir fait le tour de tous mes jeans, j'optai pour le plus moulant et le plus taille basse et je complétais avec un t-shirt à peu près décolleté. J'en poussais un soupir de résignation: c'est dur d'être une allumeuse, tout un métier. Heureusement, mes cheveux bouclaient naturellement (merci Charlie), je pouvais donc compter dessus en toutes circonstances pour les faire voler élégamment de droite et de gauche comme dans les pubs pour shampooing._

_Mon sac sur le dos et une ration de céréales dans l'estomac plus tard, je m'apprêtais à passer le seuil de la maison lorsque je m'immobilisais. Une BMW flamboyante était stationnée devant mon tacot avec à son bord la diva du lycée: Rosalie Cullen. Elle ouvrit sa portière pour en sortir dans ma direction et me faire un large sourire._

- Bonjour Bella, dit-elle toute joyeuse.

- Bonjour Rosalie, _répondis-je poliment en me figeant sur les marches, ne sachant pas à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée._

- Ton engin est dans un tel état que j'ai eu pitié de toi, continua-t-elle en me désignant du menton l'antiquité qui me sert de moyen de transport avec une petite moue de dédain._ Moi aussi, si j'en avais les moyens, j'aurais pitié de moi!_

- Il est vrai que lorsque l'on possède une BMW V10 à 90° - 507 chevaux et qui peut aller jusqu'à 7750 tour minutes, tous les autres engins doivent être bien fades en comparaison. _Pour un peu on aurait cru que j'y tenais à cette chignole! J'étais surtout verte de jalousie._

- Monte ma belle, une fille avec tes connaissances a le droit d'avoir accès à mon sanctuaire. _Reprit-elle avec une note d'admiration dans la voix._Même si mon bébé a été gonflé à plus de 600 chevaux.

_Cela me fit sourire, nous avions définitivement des atomes crochus avec Rosalie. Qui l'eut crû? Je m'apprêtais à monter quand le bruit d'un autre moteur attira mon attention. Une Volvo gris argenté se tenait à côté de la BM._

- Rosalie! Lacha Edward avec dégoût;

- Oui, très cher frère, minauda-t-elle.

- Comment as-tu pu? _Je me demande bien de quoi il parlait. Il voulait être celui qui m'emmenait à l'école? On me fuyait comme la peste à Phœnix et là j'étais la superstar? Vive Forks._

- Hmmm, avec mes dix petits doigts? Elle regardait ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, songeuse.

- Tu me le paieras. Cracha-t-il. Viens avec moi Bella, _m'ordonna-t-il comme si j'allais lui obéir, moi, Bella, femme libérée du XXIe siècle et fière de l'être! _

- Nous verrons, _enchaina-t-elle d'une voix des plus calmes_. Monte Bella. Ne fais pas attention à cet excité. Il est toujours de mauvais poil quand il n'a pas eu son bol de corn flakes.

- D'accord, allons-y. _Lui répondis-je en défiant le macho sans éducation du regard_. _Moi aussi j'avais des comptes à régler avec Edward et Rosalie m'offrait l'occasion de le faire mariner en attendant le week end de toutes les souffrances. Elle allait devenir ma meilleure amie à n'en pas douter._

**Et voilà, c'est court, mais j'ai pu faire avancer le Schmilblick pendant mes vacances. Je tiens à vous remercier pour les alertes récentes que j'ai vu passé et bien sûr pour les reviews qui me réchauffent toujours le cœur même si quelques fois j'ai du mal à y répondre. Plus de 300 lecteurs anonymes au chapitre 19, les autres ont moins de lecteurs, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut croire. Vous relisez le chapitre 19 en boucle? Bizarre.**


	25. Chapter 25

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 25

EPOV

_Mais comment avais-je pu me faire avoir à ce point là ? Mes sœurs s'étaient liguées contre moi. Pour des motifs très différents, il est vrai. Le résultat n'en était pas pour le moins le même. Je me retrouvais à me trainer derrière la BMW de Rosalie pour aller au lycée alors que c'est MOI qui aurais dû être à côté d'elle, à respirer son odeur (maintenant très appétissante), à me gargariser de ses remarques vives et cyniques, à inspecter ses courbes mises en valeur par son délicieux jean taille basse et son t-shirt très ouvert._

_Quel crétin. Ne jamais prendre une décision quand Alice a une dent contre la fille qui me fait fantasmer et que Rosalie veut en profiter pour s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Pour faire court, Alice avait anticipé ma décision d'aller chercher Bella, en avait parlé à Rosalie qui l'avait convaincu de brouiller ses pensées (celles d'Alice, vous me suivez ou je vais trop vite ?) pour qu'elle puisse prendre la tête de Delco de ma Volvo pour aller la cacher à la frontière du Canada et partir ainsi avec quelques minutes d'avance sur moi chez Bella (je rappelle que je suis le plus rapide de ma famille)._

_Et me voilà comme un Flamby dans mon tacot (N/A: Merci Enee, le copyright t'appartient), pendant que je les vois bouger la tête comme si elles étaient dans une conversation des plus passionnantes entre meilleures amies : le cauchemar. Je parie qu'elles se fichent de ma tête en prime : Comment était Edward petit ? Il était sage ? Il a arrêté de faire pipi au lit à quel âge? Il a toujours eu cette coiffure saut du lit ou il passe 2 heures devant la glace tous les matins? Bon, enfin j'imagine. Là, même avec mon oreille ultra développée, je ne peux jurer de rien. En deux temps trois mouvements, je suis au summum de l'énervement à ruminer tout seul, je vais avoir bientôt de la fumée qui va me sortir des oreilles._

_Enfin, nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte du lycée. Rosalie se gare à droite de la Jeep d'Emmett et je me gare aussi à la sienne. Position stratégique pour être à la hauteur de Bella quand elle sortira du bébé de Rosalie. Je vois déjà la scène suivante en mode ralenti comme si j'y étais. Je lui ouvre la portière comme le gentleman que je suis, je l'attire dans mes bras musclés et lui roule un patin à lui décrocher la mâchoire, elle en tombe en pâmoison, je la jette sur mon épaule et l'emmène dans la forêt pour lui faire sa fête comme il se doit pendant qu'elle me roucoule des mots d'amour et surtout d'excuses pour son comportement indigne de mon statut de sex-symbol._

_Il y a peut-être d'autres options à explorer comme la prendre sauvagement sur le capot de la BM et la faire crier jusqu'à Seattle, rien que pour énerver Rosalie, mais là, il y aurait un problème majeur de censure. Nous sommes quand même dans l'Amérique profonde puritaine, il faut pas tout confondre ! Et comment je fais pour l'embrasser sans qu'elle se coupe sur mes dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs ? La vie est toujours gâchée par des détails insignifiants ! Comment font Tanya et ses sœurs ?_

_Bon, il est temps de passer à l'action. Je sors à toute vitesse de ma voiture. Je lui ouvre sa portière. Jusque là tout va bien. Je lui saisis le poignet pour l'aider à sortir de son siège. Elle me sourit, quelle vision divine. Je ne me tiens plus, je la plaque contre la portière arrière, mes bras appuyés de chaque côté de ses épaules et fonds sur ses lèvres tel l'aigle qui fond sur la blanche colombe, et c'est là que tout bascule. J'entends un grand bruit de claque. Je n'ai rien senti mais c'est bien sur moi qu'elle est tombée. La prochaine fois, je parlerais peut-être avant d'agir._

- Tu te prends pour qui, Cullen ? C'est moi qui décide, pas toi. Tu outrepasses notre accord. _M'assène-t-elle en poussant son index sur mon torse frénétiquement_. Tu as repéré un garçon que tu veux rendre jaloux ? _Me susurre-t-elle après d'un air aguicheur en balayant le parking du regard. _Ou tout ce cirque n'est-il destiné que pour Jasper ? _Continue-t-elle en tournant ses yeux vers le trio arrivé avant nous qui nous regardait du haut des escaliers avec grand intérêt. Emmett hilare, Alice boudeuse et Jasper impassible._

_La barbe avec cette vielle histoire. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps matériel de lui faire part de mon attirance pour le sexe pas si faible que ça quand je considère la_ _façon dont elle me traite. Une question me taraude : Jasper est-il assez loin pour ne pas avoir entendu son aparté ? Je crois que je les cumule ce matin. Et le pompon, Rosalie s'approche et lui tend une main que Bella s'empresse de saisir. J'ai atterri sur quelle planète ?_

**C'est dur d'être un vampire, pour un peu je verserais une petite larme. Ne manquer pas l'Edwardthon, cliquez sur la bulle et dites : oui, je veux sauver le pauvre Edward de la méchante Bella et de ses frères et sœurs.**** Et souvenez-vous, les reviews valent toutes les prises sauvages d'Edward sur le capot de la BMW de Rosalie ou presque.**** Encore un grand merci, tellement grand que je me traine à genoux pour les meilleures revieweuses les plus fidèles de Fanfiction**_, _**opposées aux lecteurs anonymes et alors là, ça oscille entre 270 et 380 selon les chapitres, c'est difficile de compter**_, _**on va dire 320 grosso modo. Enee Lamia m'a avoué qu'elle les lisait en boucle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je crois surtout que le compteur n'est pas très fiable. Tout à coup j'ai un énorme doute. Et si Fanfiction créait des lecteurs fictifs? Et si j'étais toute seule depuis le début? J'ai trop lu de science-fiction. **_  
_


	26. Chapter 26

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 26

BPOV

_Vraiment sympa cette Rosalie, passé le moment de surprise de la retrouver devant ma maison, nous avons bien accroché toutes les deux. Elle possède une tournure d'esprit proche de la mienne et nous n'avons pas arrêté de rigoler comme des petites folles en approchant du lycée en parlant de sujets divers : les voitures, Forks, nos familles et peut-être un peu Edward. Juste un tout petit peu alors. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ou plutôt mon retour au bercail, je me sentais détendue. Tout cela grâce à l'ennemie jurée d'Edward. Personne n'est parfait._

_Je me doutais qu'il devait fulminer à nous suivre dans sa petite Volvo et que sa sœur lui avait fait un tour pendable, mais leur petite querelle de famille ne m'intéressait pas. Après cet échange des plus agréables, Edward s'était mis en mode chevalier servant en m'ouvrant ma portière. Que demander de plus? Il allait certainement me prendre la main ou les épaules pour m'accompagner en cours pendant que je le surchargerais de mes inutiles affaires de classe. Emportée par mon euphorie, je lui adressais donc un grand sourire en lui tendant la main._

_Seulement, il se saisit de mon poignet brutalement pour me jeter contre la voiture de Rosalie, m'écraser de toute sa stature et tenter de m'embrasser. Moi. Bella Swan. Mais pour qui il se prend ce mec? La claque partie avant que j'ai le temps de réfléchir, il ne broncha pas. J'y avais mis pourtant toute ma force ! Et il était vraiment froid de partout, même sa joue était glacée. Et dure comme le marbre. Ouille !_

- Tu te prends pour qui, Cullen? C'est moi qui décide, pas toi. Tu outrepasses notre accord. _Lui dis-je avec mon index vrillé sur mon torse (l'index de l'autre main parce que celle de la baffe, elle allait bientôt exploser sous la douleur mais je suis une femme forte, je sers les dents)_. _Je voulais frapper (au sens figuré, c'est indolore) là où ça fait mal et j'en rajoutais :_ Tu as repéré un garçon que tu veux rendre jaloux? _Continuais-je._ Ou tout ce cirque n'est-il destiné que pour Jasper? _Parce que plus j'y réfléchis plus je pense que cette histoire avec Jasper c'est du flan. Il m'a pris pour une nase, il va pas être déçu. Tata Bella t'as préparé une belle surprise pour ta petite gueule de rêve ce weekend._

_Heureusement mon sauveur est là incarné par Rosalie qui me tend la main pour me sortir des griffes de cet affreux beau à tomber, maintenant que je l'ai bien humilié, je lui dévorerais bien la bouche à cet Apollon. Je me saisis de sa main avant de craquer et m'extirpais rapidement du piège où je me trouvais pour suivre Rosalie tout en accentuant le balancement de mes hanches, qu'il bave encore plus._

_Après cette scène, Edward me suivit de loin et resta très discret. Du coup, je portais mon barda, on ne peut pas gagner sur tous les tableaux. En plus je voyais que la gente féminine n'en avait pas perdu une miette et je croisais de nombreux regards méprisants dans les couloirs. Angela, égale à elle-même, resta proche de moi et m'adressa la parole comme à un être humain normal et non comme celle qui est en froid avec le type le plus craquant de Washington. _

_Je mangeais à la table des Cullens invitée par Rosalie et appris à les connaître pendant qu'Edward se faisait discret et restait en bout de table. Emmett est vraiment agréable à vivre, toujours de bonne humeur. Alice a regagné un peu de sa verve naturelle quand j'ai accepté d'essayer des vêtements sous son contrôle mais sans faire les boutiques, après tout, les magasins reprennent les achats avec le ticket de caisse. Je veux bien être gentille mais il y a des limites. Même avec ce cadre, je la vis me détailler la bave aux lèvres comme si j'étais son prochain casse-croute. Yeurk._

_Jasper, c'est plutôt Mister cool. Personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'il pensait. Il restait en retrait. Très énigmatique ce type. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est que quand il la touchait, la pile électrique à côté de lui avait tendance à se calmer l'espace d'un instant pour repartir de plus belle après, malheureusement. Finalement, au milieu de leur bande un peu hétéroclite, je me sentais bien. Et tout cela après seulement trois jours. Finalement mieux que ce que j'avais connu à Phœnix en une dizaine d'années._

_Rosalie et Alice m'invitèrent même à venir chez elles pendant le weekend, Alice pour me faire les séances d'essayage et Rosalie pour me montrer son atelier. Je leur indiquais que j'avais invité leur frère pour le samedi soir et que j'étais occupée toute la journée mais que j'étais libre le dimanche. Je n'allais pas oublier ma revanche sous prétexte que je m'étais faite de nouvelles copines ! Le plat allait être froid, je dirais même plus : glacé._

_Edward, lui, me regardait ébahi. Je vis de l'espoir passé dans son regard. J'en profitais pour lui adresser un large sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil. Soudain, Edward se leva en grognant et se précipita sur Emmett, mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué? Et pourquoi Rosalie avait-elle posé sa main sur mon genou?_

**Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Edward, s'attaquer à Emmett? Pauvre garçon. ****Je remercie toutes les revieweuses encore car je vais bientôt atteindre les 200! et toujours 340 lecteurs anonymes. Merci donc à celles qui se manifestent. Je rappelle que j'accepte aussi les reviews anonymes**_. _**Une review, c'est meilleur qu'une soirée avec Edward, alors faites un geste.**_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 27

EPOV

_Après le coup de la gifle, j'avais compris qu'il fallait faire profil bas. La laisser venir à moi, voilà la solution. Elle ne m'avait pas exclue, non, elle voulait simplement garder l'initiative. Faut m'expliquer longtemps mais je comprends vite. Je suis pas retardé quand même! Je la suivais respectueusement au cas où elle aurait besoin de moi. En plus, malheureusement, je suivais l'histoire du côté des pensées de chaque élève. Les jaloux, féminins pour la plupart (j'attire aussi les garçons à mon corps défendant, je suis trop irrésistible) :_

'_Regarde là, elle fait moins la fière aujourd'hui ! Elle n'a même pas pu garder Cullen plus d'une journée ! Moi, ça fait un an que je rame pour qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi'_

'_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi cette dinde. Maintenant, elle se pavane avec Rosalie Hale.'_

_Etc._

_Les envieux, masculins pour…enfin vous m'avez compris :_

'_Wow, elle déchire la nouvelle. Y a rien à jeter. Elle a sorti le grand jeu aujourd'hui. Ça fait une belle paire avec la blonde incendiaire. Mmm.'_

'_Elle a l'air d'avoir rompu avec le cachet d'aspirine. Je pourrais peut-être tenter ma chance.'_

_Etc._

_Seules les pensées gentilles d'Angela, me permirent de tenir le coup : 'Edward et Bella ne sont plus ensemble ? C'est dommage, ils étaient choux tous les deux. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Pas comme moi avec Ben. Comment je peux faire pour attirer son attention, alors qu'il doit secrètement m'appeler la girafe (N/A : confère Midnight Sun), moi je m'en fiche de notre différence de taille. Est-ce qu'il pourra passer par-dessus pour m'inviter un jour ?'_

_La seule belle âme de ce bahut réduite à se monter le bourrichon pour un petit problème de rien du tout, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle le dépasse d'une bonne tête le Ben, mais quand on compare avec ma vie en ce moment, ce sont des broutilles ! Je la verrais se débattre avec des odeurs de marées, la gay-pride, une famille de dégénérés et une femme insoumise qui ne connaît pas ma nature profonde de buveur de sang ! Ma vie est un enfer. En plus, Rosalie A TOUCHE à ma choupinette, ma petite voiture chérie. Et Jasper va bientôt me réserver un chien de sa chienne. Je sais plus où donner de la tête. Vivement une matinée de cours ennuyeux. Ça va me reposer._

_A l'heure du déjeuner, je n'osais pas attendre ma déesse à la porte de son cours et me dirigeais d'un pas trainant vers ma table habituelle. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Rosalie accompagnée de la plus belle fille de cet hémisphère venir nous rejoindre. Elle s'assit loin de moi entre Rosalie et Alice. Je me laissais bercer par ses paroles. Je les gravais dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité et me les repasser en boucle quand elle ne serait plus que poussière._

_Elle s'animait de plus en plus au contact des différents membres de ma famille, semblant apprécier la personnalité des uns et des autres, même Alice avait fini par trouver un modus vivendi avec elle. Je ne me donnais plus la peine de faire semblant de manger, j'étais subjugué. Elle avait même confirmé l'invitation qu'elle m'avait faite hier en me souriant et en me faisant un clin d'œil ! J'étais aux anges._

_Tout à coup, je sentis comme une vague passer dans l'air et je fus bombardé par des pensées salaces d'Emmett concernant ma chérie et sa femme faire des choses…oh, ce qu'elles sont souples ! Quel salopard ! Je vais l'étrangler, toucher à ma petite fleur des iles ! Je me levais d'un bond mais Emmett avait déjà détalé de l'autre côté de Forks. Il semblait perturber d'avoir eu ce type de pensée émergeant de nulle part, comme à l'insu de son plein gré._

_Je revenais vers la table pour trouver Jasper goguenard et Bella très pâle, visiblement perturbée. Que s'était-il passé pendant mon absence ? La réponse aux derniers événements m'apparut comme une ampoule qui s'allume pour éclairer mon cerveau poussiéreux._

- Arrête tout de suite Jasper! _L'invectivais-je les dents serrées_.

- Et pourquoi? _Me dit-il du tac au tac_.

- Parce que Bella ne t'a rien fait.

- Oui, mais c'est bien la seule manière de t'atteindre. _Continua-t-il stoïquement avec son accent trainant._

- Arrête, te dis-je ou allons régler cela ailleurs. Le menaçais-je.

- C'est bon. _Rosalie sembla sortir de transe et se tourna vers Bella d'un air désolé en retirant sa main de…du genou de Bella pour la porter à sa bouche catastrophée. _ Mais le seul autorisé à parler de ma bisexualité, c'est moi. Tu as compris?

- Hein? Laissais-je échapper.

- HEIN? Reprirent les autres en chœur sauf Alice.

- Et alors? Vous êtes vraiment coincés, j'étais en couple avec Peter mais il a préféré Charlotte…Et puis, j'ai rencontré Alice et tout a changé. En plus, elle est tellement cool, qu'elle me laisse choisir les tenues d'Edward pour me faire plaisir. Et là, j'avoue que je prends bien mon pied! Ricana-t-il pendant qu'Alice baissait la tête d'un air coupable.

- Nous réglerons tout cela ce soir, je peux t'accompagner en cours Bella ? Enchainais-je en lui tendant la main pour me sortir de cet imbroglio.

- Avec plaisir Edward.

Et nous partîmes la tête haute, main dans la main à l'étonnement général. Je n'étais pas peu fier de m'en sortir à si bon compte. Ça aurait pu être pire. Comment ? Je ne sais pas, mais avec le cerveau dégénéré de certains scénaristes de films catastrophe tout est possible, non ?

**J'ai réussi à vous choquer! Comparer une soirée avec Edward et une review quelle crime! Alors je précise parce que, évidemment, vous avez l'esprit mal tourné: une soirée en tout bien tout honneur**. **Pour la soirée torride, il faut bien plus de reviews quand même!...500...1000. La consécration, quoi. **

**J'ai bien rigolé à écrire le chapitre, j'espère que je ne serais pas la seule! Un grand coucou et merci aux nouvelles revieweuses anonymes, maintenant que vous connaissez le chemin, vous revenez quand vous voulez. Plus que 7 jours avant le départ en vacances.**


	28. Chapter 28

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 28

BPOV

_J'étais désemparée, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Vers Edward qui poursuivait Emmett pour une raison inconnue ou vers Rosalie qui se permettait de me toucher de façon déplacée. Je devais avoir perdu 3 tons si c'était encore possible avec mon teint de lavabo quand j'entendis le rire de Jasper. Ils étaient vraiment sonnés ces Cullens._

_Avant que j'ai le temps de dire « t'as fumé la moquette ou quoi ? » Edward était déjà de retour, sans Emmet mais proche de l'explosion. Je me retournai vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait à dire de ses événements quant à ma grande surprise, il s'en prit au seul innocent de cette table : Jasper._

_Ils étaient vraiment brindezingues dans cette famille ! Je ne connaissais pas les parents et je m'estimais heureuse. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être ? Au summum du délire, Edward commença à menacer son frère :_

- Arrête tout de suite Jasper ! _Articula-t-il entre les dents_.

- Et pourquoi ? répondit celui-ci très à l'aise sans contester pour le moins du monde qu'il fit quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Mister Cool n'avait pas bougé !

- Parce que Bella ne t'a rien fait. _Edward, c'est ta sœur qui me touche, pas Jasper. Il faut que tu changes de lunettes, mon petit bonhomme !_

- Oui, mais c'est bien la seule manière de t'atteindre. _Reprit Jasper. Le gène de la folie était bien présent dans cette famille, tant pis pour mes futurs bébés – je vais pas bien moi, je vais pas avoir un enfant à 17 ans – pourquoi je pense à ça ? Edward me fait frétiller les ovaires ? Quelqu'un m'avait drogué à mon insu et je faisais un bad trip, bientôt, les renards allaient m'attaquer. Pourtant, je n'ai pas la tête qui tourne, ni la vision qui vacille._

- Arrête, te dis-je ou allons régler cela ailleurs. _Il veut vraiment se battre aujourd'hui, ça le rend d'autant plus sexy et viril. Et c'est pour me défendre *soupir*. C'est un rêve, aucun mec ne ferait cela pour moi._

- C'est bon. _Rosalie enleva sa main de mon genou complètement désolée._ Mais le seul autorisé à parler de ma bisexualité, c'est moi. Tu as compris ?

- Hein ? Dit Edward en premier. _Hein?_

- HEIN ? Répétâmes nous ensemble sauf Alice.

- Et alors ? Vous êtes vraiment coincés, j'étais en couple avec Peter mais il a préféré Charlotte_… (C'est qui ça ? Pour un type de 18 ans, il a déjà bien vécu)._ Et puis, j'ai rencontré Alice et tout a changé. En plus, elle est tellement cool, qu'elle me laisse choisir les tenues d'Edward pour me faire plaisir. Et là, j'avoue que je prends bien mon pied ! _Il est complètement cinglé ce type, un vrai pervers sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher_. _Mon pauvre Edward, c'est à cause de ce malade qu'il a l'air d'un fantasme ambulant toutes tendances ? Je voudrais vraiment le consoler d'avoir cette tribu de tarés pour famille._

- Nous réglerons tout cela ce soir. _Dit Edward pour clôturer la conversation. Il se tourna vers moi gracieusement, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui : mon chevalier à l'armure scintillante._ Je peux t'accompagner en cours Bella ? _J'étais subjugué par tant d'assurance, de virilité émanant de sa personne_.

- Avec plaisir Edward.

_J'étais fière d'être à ses côtés, d'avoir ma main dans la sienne pendant que toutes les filles de l'école bavaient à nouveau en me jetant des regards envieux dans les couloirs. Par contre, j'ai rien compris à ce que Jasper avait balbutié. Il était bi, Edward n'avait pas menti pour ça. Le savait-il ou pas ? Il avait l'air étonné ou il jouait l'étonné ? Jasper avait-il un rapport avec la main baladeuse de Rosalie ? Pourquoi Edward avait couru après Emmett ? Et alors du coup, Edward était gay ou bi ou hétéro ? _

_Je crois qu'il va falloir tout bien considérer à tête reposée vivement ce soir que je me couche._

- Bella, je crois que nous avons besoin de nous parler, _commença-t-il à dire alors que nous arrivions en cours de biologie, mon cours préféré depuis peu._

- Nous aurons tout le temps samedi soir. Moi aussi je voudrais te parler seule à seul, _lui répondis-je en lui caressant la joue, (toujours aussi froide et dure) complètement en admiration de ses émeraudes brillantes. Le raclement de la gorge de Monsieur Banner fit éclater notre bulle._

- Heureux que vous vous adaptiez vite à votre nouvelle vie Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. La leçon d'aujourd'hui portera sur les Infections Sexuellement Transmissibles et plus particulièrement sur la pandémie la plus récente, le SIDA. Enchaina-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

_Super, encore un truc de plus qui s'abat sur la jeunesse américaine irresponsable en plus des accidents de voiture, des dépendances aux drogues diverses et variées, de l'alcoolisme, des suicides, des grossesses juvéniles, des reality shows débiles et que sais-je encore. De quoi donner envie de vivre recouvert par un préservatif géant toute sa vie. En même temps, si on utilise pas de capotes, on risque de donner des noms débiles à des bébés qui n'ont rien demandé à personne en combinant des noms de parents qui ne s'accordent pas. Quelle galère ! Enfin, ça au moins, ça semblait dans le domaine du rationnel après ce que j'avais vécu ce midi. Je me penchais discrètement vers mon voisin de paillasse.  
_

- Edward? Tu pourras me raccompagner ce soir? _Sa réponse fut un sourire._

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à MaxAttaque. Bon anniversaire**_ ! _**Edward va te raccompagner ce soir. Tu es contente?**_  
_

**Je vous ai fait réagir pour la 2e fois! Un Jasper bi, ça vous retourne! Quoi? Vous n'êtes pas cools et ouvertes tendance démocrates**_? _**Pourtant, nombre de fanfictions sont avec des couples Jasper/Edward voire Jasper/Edward/Bella. Je n'ai vraiment rien inventé. Je lis peut-être trop en anglais aussi. Il y a tellement d'histoires que toutes les pistes sont exploitées. **

**Bon pour celles qui me l'ont demandé: je pars du 29 juillet au 15 août, et normalement, je pense pouvoir publier...sinon vous aurez tout au retour**_._** Je commence aussi à culpabiliser sur la traduction que je n'ai pas fini, donc peut-être que le rythme sera plus lent. Hum, hum. **


	29. Chapter 29

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 29

EPOV

_Nous allions enfin avoir un peu d'intimité. Un trajet en voiture de 5 minutes. Mouais. Ça pourrait être mieux quand même. Il fallait que je lui parle. De quoi au fait ? De mes sentiments. Pfff. Trop dur. De mes mensonges ? 5 minutes ne suffiraient pas. De l'attraction physique que je ressentais pour elle ? Là, c'était la deuxième gifle assurée. Finalement, le mieux pour ne pas dire des insanités, c'était de la faire parler._

_Je l'attendais à la fin de son cours de gym, ayant du mal de me retenir de rire devant les pensées imagées des exploits de ma Dulcinée venant de ses camarades. Elle avait envoyé une fille à l'infirmerie en essayant de rattraper un ballon de volley, puis avait assommé un pauvre type, Mike Newton, pour lequel le prof de gym avait été à deux doigts d'appeler le SAMU. Petite mais costaude. Quel ouragan quand elle s'y mettait ! J'avais envie de la câliner pour lui faire oublier tous ses tracas dès son apparition. Ma petite déesse était la maladresse personnifiée. Cela la rendait d'autant plus craquante. Elle m'approcha en rougissant furieusement. Je suppose qu'elle repensait à ses exploits, elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction à mon contact. Je me demande bien pourquoi, toutes les autres filles se retiennent de respirer à ma vue. Elle est vraiment hors du commun._

_Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir pour s'éloigner à grands pas du gymnase sans un mot. Mes frères et sœurs étaient déjà partis, grand bien leur fasse. Ils avaient compris que si Bella continuait à me fréquenter ce ne serait pas grâce à eux, loin de là. Surtout le taré de service en chef : Jasper. Ca allait être sa fête à la maison! Je lui ouvris la porte avant de me diriger vers le coté conducteur. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit et cela commençait à m'inquiéter. __Je sortis du parking sans encombre et me dirigeai vers la maison du chef de la police de Forks à allure « normale ». Le CD que j'écoutais pour tenter de me calmer ce matin se déclencha. _

- Tu écoutes du classique ? _demanda Bella étonnée. Euh, oui, je suis un garçon sensible et doué artistiquement, je joue même du piano, mais ça tu ne le sais pas, parce que le peu de sujets que nous arrivons à aborder tournent tous autour de nos orientations sexuelles, surtout des miennes, de notre attirance surtout de de la mienne pour toi, de mes hormones en furie, en un mot. Pourtant, je ne suis plus un ado depuis longtemps. Oui, j'ai mis du temps à maturer, il m'a fallu un siècle pour qu'une fille accroche mon regard mais ça y est je crois que je tiens le bon bout. Je deviens enfin un homme._

- Oui, de temps en temps, tu aimes ? D_éclarais-je d'un air innocent_. _Ca va la faire craquer, un garçon qui écoute du classique, elle ne doit pas en revenir._

- Bof, pas vraiment. Je préfère les musiques plus musclées comme le rock. _Quoi elle n'aime pas Clair de Lune ? Quel manque de sensibilité. Elle me déçoit. Pour la séduction avec le piano, je repasserais._

- Pourtant en littérature, tu préfère les classiques. _Mes yeux ne m'avaient pas trahi quand je l'avais « observé » dans sa chambre plongée dans Orgueil et Préjugés._

- Comment tu sais cela toi ? _Mince, elle va me coincer._

- Euh, j'ai cru t'avoir vu avec un vieux livre ? D'ailleurs quel est ton auteur préféré ? _Partons à tire larigot vers d'autres sujets._

- Jane Austen.

- Comme toutes les filles. Fis-je avec une moue de dédain. _J'aime pas qu'elle touche à mon Debussy, prend ça dans les dents._

- Et toi, tu aimes le classique comme tous les geeks ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es beau comme un dieu que tu n'en es pas moins un ! _Me rétorqua-t-elle. Elle me trouvait beau ! Elle me trouve beau. Elle est attirée par moi. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je suis aux anges. Un sourire rêveur étirait mes lèvres alors que j'arrêtais la voiture à la hauteur de sa maison. Elle se précipita dehors avant que j'aie pu bouger et courut jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à sa porte d'entrée sans se retourner (elle faisait swinguer ses courbes à tout va et la vue valait le détour). L'escalade des marches fut une autre affaire, elle se prit les pieds dans le rebord des marches deux fois avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir la porte aussi vite que possible et la refermer. Impressionnant. J'étais scotché._

_Je repartis doucement pour rejoindre notre maison familiale au milieu de la forêt. J'avais besoin de Carlisle à nouveau. C'était le seul qui pouvait me donner des détails techniques sur le fait de ne pas faire mal à une humaine avec mes dents plus tranchantes que des rasoirs. Sinon il faudrait que j'appelle à Denali. Comment faisaient-elles les filles pour ne pas toucher de trop près les hommes qu'elles mettaient dans leur pieu? Pas de contact buccal? Moi, je voulais l'embrasser ma Bella, profondément même, je voulais la faire frémir, vibrer, l'électrifier, mais sans la contaminer. Comme le cours de biologie sur les I.S.T.! Il me fallait une protection! Je crois qu'avec le temps je deviens vraiment brillant, Einstein n'a qu'à bien se tenir._

_**Ce point de détail dans l'histoire originale m'a toujours semblé être mis à l'écart un peu facilement. Stephenie dit bien que les vampires ont des dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Vous avez déjà essayé d'embrasser goulument un homme avec des dents tranchantes (je sais, non, mais vous aimeriez bien, bande de petites dévergondées lubriques surtout s'il s'appelle Edward)? Alors, comment va faire Edward? Il ne lui reste plus qu'à partir, je ne vois que cette solution là *sifflote*. **_


	30. Chapter 30

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 30

EPOV

_Je traversais la ville pour rejoindre l'hôpital. La voiture de Carlisle était à sa place réservée. Je jetais la mienne dans un coin du parking visiteurs et me rendis rapidement à vitesse humaine au bureau de « mon père » négligeant les regards concupiscents habituels des infirmières. Emmett m'y avait devancé. Je l'entendais geindre avant de pouvoir discerner les premiers mots._

- Je t'assure Carlisle, Jasper m'a obligé à fantasmer sur une autre personne que ma Rose. Ce type est le diable !

- Et, c'était bien ? Demanda Carlisle innocemment.

- Comment, c'était bien ? Fit Emmett interloqué;

- Oui, les fantasmes ne sont que des fantasmes, il n'y a pas de quoi te chambouler surtout si tu ne penses pas à les mettre en pratique.

- Ha. Si tu crois que ce n'est pas déstabilisant de visualiser quelqu'un d'autre pour la première fois en soixante-dix ans.

- Tu es fidèle même dans tes pensées ?

- Oui, j'aime Rose, c'est la seule femme qui…_J'étais stupéfié d'entendre à quel point Emmett était un être sensible et je fis le pas de trop._

- Tu peux entrer Edward. _Pff._

- Bonjour Carlisle. Emmett t'a déjà relaté les événements de la journée ? _Prenons un air dégagé comme si je n'écoutais pas aux portes._

- Pas vraiment, où en es-tu avec Bella ? _Bon, apparemment ma relation avec Bella a la côte, le reste, il s'en fiche._

- Hum, je suis venu pour t'en parler seul à seul, j'ai besoin de conseils techniques. _je lançais un regard insistant vers Emmett._

- Je peux t'en donner aussi, tu sais, s'il s'agit de positions, zones érogènes, etc. _déclara Emmett très sûr de lui en se rengorgeant._

- Tu t'y connais en relation vampire-humain ? _Le visage du géant s'affaissa comme si je lui avais demandé de résoudre une équation du 3e degré à 5 inconnues._

- Bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais. Encore désolé Edward, Jasper m'a fait disjoncté. Je vous laisse, je vais aller lui régler son compte à ce gros pervers. _Nous regardâmes le géant au cœur tendre franchir la porte, puis Carlisle se tourna vers moi._

- Alors, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Mes dents.

- Tes dents ? Elles sont en parfait état. Tu es un vampire, t'avais oublié ?

- J'ai peur de faire mal à Bella, si…

- Si tu veux la faire grimper aux rideaux, lui faire voir 36 chandelles ? Lui faire connaître l'extase ultime ? Lui faire voir des étincelles ? L'envoyer dans la stratosphère ? _S'excita tout d'un coup Carlisle._

- Heu ? Oui ?

- C'est très simple, tu prends de la résine spéciale, _il me tend un pot en plastique_, tu l'étales sur tes dents là où elles sont coupantes, elle durcit au contact de l'humidité et le tour est joué !

- Et ça t'ait pas venu plus tôt ? _Lui demandai-je incrédule en me saisissant du pot comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage lors du naufrage du Titanic._

- Quoi ?

- De m'en parler, bon sang, j'ai failli la zigouiller la pauvre ! _J'étais retournée par cette possibilité, j'aurais été humain j'aurais été couvert de sueur._

- Mais Edward, comment veux-tu qu'elle te rejoigne si la transformation ne s'opère pas ? _Il me dit ça comme si j'étais un demeuré, c'est vrai que pour les humains, il joue le rôle de mon père, mais là ça lui est monté au cerveau !_

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle me rejoigne ? Je veux juste prendre du bon temps et lui en donner, basta. La prendre, la retourner, enfin tu vois le topo. A t'entendre je suis dingue d'elle, je secouais la tête excédé, les filles de Denali ne s'embarrassent pas de garder leurs conquêtes à ce que je sache. _Me raccrocher à un élément tangible qu'il ne pourra pas réfuter._

- Tu n'es pas comme elles Edward, réfléchis. _Voilà qu'il faisait son père Fourasse maintenant, pour un peu il allait me donner du « petit scarabée »_

- Pour le moment, j'aimerais juste qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi, comme un garçon et une fille de 17 ans et toi tu me parles d'éternité ! _Trop, c'est trop ! _

- Parce que si elle te proposait plus, tu refuserais ? _Insista-t-il en vrillant ses yeux dans les miens, il cherche à m'hypnotiser ou quoi on dirait Kaa du Livre de la Jungle ?_

- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis dingue de son corps, il m'obsède tellement que dès que nous aurons fini notre conversation, je me précipiterai vers sa maison pour l'entr'apercevoir au lieu de régler son compte à ce dégénéré de Jasper.

- Et si comme on dit, il y a plus si affinités ?

- Je verrais, _admis-je un peu défait. La transformer ce serait la faire souffrir, j'avais même du mal à l'imaginer, je me sentais nauséeux tout à coup._

- Bon, en attendant, ce qui de mon point de vue semble évident, veux-tu un briefing sur les positions, les zones érogènes, etc ? _Me demanda-t-il une drole de lueur au fond des yeux._

- Mais vous me prenez pour qui avec Emmett ? _J'ai une connaissance parfaite de la version extensive du Kama Sutra et autres lectures connexes, il n'y avait pas que Carlisle d'intello dans cette famille._

- Pour un vampire qui n'a jamais tiré son coup ! _Est-ce que le mot vierge était tatoué sur mon front ? Rosalie avait eu le courage de me dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas._

_Lorsque j'arrivais à proximité du domicile de Bella, il n'y avait pas de vampire plus heureux : Clair de Lune passait sur son lecteur de CD à fond les manettes pendant qu'elle tournoyait dans sa chambre en sous-vêtements Petit Bateau._

_**Et oui, me revoilou! J'ai enfin pu trouvé une connexion internet au milieu de la campagne. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de consulter vos nombreuses reviews et d'y répondre. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, vous aurez donc des mises à jour rapides.**_

**_20/08/10 Juste un petit mot pour vous informer que le matérie de mon merveilleux fournisseur d'accès Internet me fait défaut, moi qui pensait publier à qui mieux-mieux dès mon retour, j'attends une prise pour ma box demandée depuis le 16/08 mais pas validé par le 1er interlocuteur! Vous arez la suite la semaine prochaine si tout va bien!_**


	31. Chapter 31

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 31

_Soixante-douze heures plus tard. _

_Vingt heures, samedi soir. _

_Enfin. Elle, moi, nous, seuls dans une pièce. Gloups. _

_J'avais du mal à avaler ma salive. Avec toute cette excitation, le venin inondait ma bouche. J'avais apporté un soin tout particulier à ma tenue (que j'avais choisi moi-même, merci beaucoup). J'avais essayé de tricher en regardant les pensées d'Alice pour connaître le déroulement de la soirée, sans succès. Cette petite peau de vache avait bien compris comment les maîtriser. Elle se repassait l'encyclopédie de la mode en albanais. _

_Je relâchais mon volant presque à regret. Si j'avais eu un cœur en état de marche, il aurait battu la chamade. Je montais les marches une à une et frappais à la porte. Je l'entendis dévaler l'escalier à toute vitesse et priais pour qu'elle arrive à destination intacte. Elle ouvrit le battant en coup de vent. Quelle vision de rêve ! Devant moi se trouvait l'archétype de tous les fantasmes des mâles de cette planète. L'objet de leurs désirs habillé de la façon la plus désirable qu'il soit._

_Pour ma part, il s'agissait de Bella moulée dans une combinaison rouge carmin en latex plus que mini avec décolleté plongeant jusqu'au nombril en talons hauts et menottes négligemment perchées sur son index en train de me fixer d'un air gourmand. Une touche de rouge de la même nuance que sa tenue était sur ses lèvres et un peu de rimmel rehaussait ses cils. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tout en me lançant un regard indécis. _

- Bella, _grognais-je sans m'en rendre compte_, tu veux ma mort ?

- Et pourquoi voudrais-je cela, cher ami gay de mon cœur ? _Me fit-elle en me prenant la main pour m'emmener vers sa chambre._

- Tu me crois toujours gay ? _Elle me fait marcher !_

- Pas vraiment, _elle se retourna pour me regarder_, mais je te laissais la possibilité de me l'annoncer toi-même puisque l'honnêteté n'est vraiment pas ton fort. _Elle tape là où_ ç_a fait mal !_

- Je suis honnête ! Je t'assure ! _Habituellement tout du moins._

- Tût, tût, on ne peut pas dire que tu me l'aies beaucoup prouvé ces derniers temps, _dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur comme si elle voulait éduquer un jeune enfant. Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit, m'ôta mes chaussures rapidement et me prit mon poignet qu'elle approcha doucement de la tête de lit en me regardant dans les yeux avec un air coquin qui me chamboulait. Elle fixa la paire de menottes qu'elle tenait et la referma avec application pour m'emprisonner d'un côté puis contourna le lit pour aller de l'autre côté très lentement, comme cela je profitais à loisir du spectacle de son costume qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination. J'étais sans voix. Elle alluma des bougies disséminées autour du lit et éteignit la lumière._

- Je dois tout te faire avouer. _Elle me défit le premier bouton de ma chemise. _Regarde où j'en suis arrivée, s'énerva-t-elle en continuant avec le reste des attaches. Je n'avais jamais été obligée d'enchaîner un garçon à mon lit avant. _Elle ouvrit complètement le devant de ma chemise et_ _s'empara d'une autre paire de menottes qui traînait à côté d'un arsenal d'armes blanches étalé sur une table basse à portée de main et recommença le processus_. _Il faut que je m'avoue à moi-même, j'étais excité au plus au point et prêt à faire exploser ma braguette à chaque approche de ma dominatrice. Je n'étais plus en capacité de penser. Tout le sang nécessaire à l'irrigation du cerveau s'était fait la malle dans mon caleçon. Juste une pensée me traversa l'esprit : si elle avait coupé mes boutons avec un couteau, ça aurait été encore plus sexy. Et ma chemise aurait été foutue, mais je m'en fichais._

- Tu as raison, maîtresse, punis-moi. _Depuis combien de temps rêvais-je de prononcer ces paroles ? Je ne saurai le dire._

- Oh, oui, je vais te punir, méchant garçon. _Répondit-elle avec un sourire sardonique en se saisissant d'un foulard (d'un bâillon ?) noir._

- Que mérites-tu comme punition pour m'avoir menti sur tes orientations sexuelles et m'avoir privé ainsi d'assouvir tous mes fantasmes en ta compagnie ? _Continua-t-elle avec une moue qui me donnait encore plus envie de toucher à ses lèvres._ _Triple idiot, j'avais perdu une semaine._

- Je mérite toute punition que tu jugeras utile de m'infliger, maîtresse. _Elle me couvrit les yeux de l'étoffe noire. Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Yessssssss, un premier contact buccal qui avait un goût de trop peu. Je résistais pour ne pas me jeter dessus et l'entourer de mes bras car j'aurais arraché tout le cadre du lit. Le supplice de perdre la vue combiné à celui de ne pouvoir la toucher exacerbaient mes sens. _

- J'ai pensé à quelques amuse-bouches pour commencer. _Me susurra-t-elle, laissant planer des menaces dans l'air maintenant bien chocolaté. Elle s'approchât à nouveau et se baissa pour saisir des couverts ou des ustensiles selon le bruit dégagé. Des pots furent ouverts aussi._

- Ouvre la bouche. _Non, pas ça ! Pourquoi elle ne me menace pas des couteaux ? Là, au moins, je pourrais résister ! Parce qu'elle ne sait pas que tu es vampire, idiot! **Note personnelle : la mettre au courant le plus vite possible pour éviter de manger les trucs repoussants des humains.**_

- Je ne me sens pas bien, Bella. _Essayais-je._

- Relaxe-toi, je te promets que ce n'est qu'une broutille. En plus, qui sait, tu en redemanderas ? _Minauda-t-elle. J'ouvris la bouche à regret. Elle y enfourna une cuillerée de crème au chocolat à l'odeur, de la glaise pour moi. Je rejouais illico presto l'une des scènes phare de l'Exorciste en la vomissant direct sur mon torse. Pouah ! Beurk !_

- Tu es dégoûtant ! C'était juste une crème au chocolat, tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ? _Je sentais que l'effet qu'elle escomptait n'était pas celui-ci._

- Bella, il faut que l'on parle tous les deux, _tentais-je en grimaçant._

- Je voulais juste te faire peur, j'avais échafaudé tout un scénario, mais tu as plus peur d'une crème au chocolat que des armes de mon père, il m'en a pourtant confié presque quarante. _Soupira-t-elle. _J'avais droit à une vengeance après ce que tu avais inventé, non ? Je ne sais vraiment pas m'y prendre avec toi. _ Sa déception faisait peine à voir ou plutôt à entendre._

- Bella,…_commençais-je à lui expliquer._

- Edward ! EDWARD! Ca me gratte, non, CA ME BRULE, aaargh ! _N'y tenant plus, j'arrachais les menottes des barreaux du lit d'un coup sec pour aider mon ange à se libérer du carcan qui lui faisait mal. J'attrapais au hasard un des couteaux disposés à proximité dès que j'eus fait glisser le foulard et ouvrit sa combinaison en latex pour constater qu'elle était couverte de plaques rouges en dessous…et de rien d'autre. Oups._

_27/08/10 enfin le retour! Après 2 semaines de galères, j'ai réussi à retrouver une connexion internet! Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews et m'en excuse. Si vous n'êtes pas en verve, vous pouvez aussi m'adresser des signes comme une des revieweuse: ^^ ou :-) et même :-( ou autre. C'est vrai que des fois, j'ai pas non plus des tonnes d'inspiration pour faire des reviews, donc je comprends. A voir le nombre de passages sur le chapitre 30, vous êtes encore en vacances ou alors vous n'avez plus de connexion à internet. J'essaie de publier tout ce que j'ai fait très vite. Je continue à écrire car vous êtes là et cette histoire continue à me faire rire. Bonne lecture.  
_


	32. Chapter 32

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 32

EPOV

- Bella, ça va ? _Elle tentait de se couvrir avec ses mains tant bien que mal pendant que je me précipitais vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une serviette et la couvrir (vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais me précipiter sur elle, bande d'obsédé(e)s ?). Elle avait du mal à tenir le drap de bain dont je l'avais recouvert tellement elle tremblait. _Là, là, shhh, Bella. _Tentais-je de la rassurer en la tenant dans mes bras pendant que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. J'enlevais au passage les menottes encore à mes poignets._

- Je ne suis même pas capable d'accomplir une petite vengeance de rien du tout! De t'en faire baver, de te tenir en haleine jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce. Pas de te faire gerber ! Je suis nulle. Pleurnicha-t-elle sur mon épaule pendant que je contemplais ce que j'avais négligé de prendre en compte à mon arrivée, perturbé que j'étais par la tenue de ma tentatrice. Des armes à n'en plus finir ornaient les murs et la proximité du lit, l'arsenal aurait fait frémir tout adolescent normalement constitué. Puis à côté du lit étaient alignés des bocaux divers : crème au chocolat, confitures, huile, moutarde. Je devinais jusqu'où la vengeance devait aller. Rien de bien méchant. Sauf pour un être comme moi.

- Tu n'es pas nulle, mon cœur. As-tu des antihistaminiques ? Tu fais une sacrée allergie au latex.

- Je ne crois pas, je n'ai jamais eu d'allergie avant.

- Reste là. Je vais t'en chercher, _lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front_. Tu peux t'habiller avec une tenue lâche en coton en attendant.

_Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte quand elle m'appela._

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? _Geignit-elle en reniflant_.

- De quoi ?

- De tout ça, dit-elle en désignant sa chambre.

- Je ne suis pas un garçon comme les autres, Bella. La rassurais-je en lui souriant. _Il est vraiment temps que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse tous les deux._

- Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu vas te transformer en loup-garou ? _Elle sourit à cette évocation ses joues toujours mouillées, je me retenais d'aller les lui lécher._

- Comment ça ? _Lui demandais-je étonné qu'elle me confonde avec les Quileutes._

- Comme dans le clip-culte de Michael Jackson, tu sais dans Thriller quand ils sont au cinéma au début. Me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu, c'est un classique ! C'est sa réplique avant la transformation…"Je ne suis pas un garçon comme les autres" _Déblatéra-t-elle toute excitée, oublieuse des plaques rouges et de la serviette qui commençait à glisser dangereusement. Non, non, je ne regarde pas mais quand même c'est tentant._

- OK, je prends conseil auprès de mon père et je te rapporte ce qu'il te faut avant que tu t'en rendes compte. _Comment lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité ? 'Non, Bella chérie, les loup-garous sont nos ennemis, mais nous avons signé un traité avec eux alors ils nous laissent tranquilles. Nous, nous sommes des vampires. Rassure-toi, des gentils vampires. Oui, mon amour, il y a des gentils et des méchants vampires. A quelle heure les messieurs en blanc passent me prendre avec la camisole ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à me rattraper.' Ouais, super, vraiment j'ai hâte._

Je téléphonais à «mon père» pendant mon trajet au Walgreen's.

- Carlisle, Edward à l'appareil. Que me conseilles-tu comme antihistaminique pour une allergie au latex.

- Tu vas au Walgreen's directement ?

- Oui.

- Le Rodiflex est bien, quoique l'Azetron est pas mal non plus, à la réflexion Forbisol…

- CARLISLE, tu abrèges ! M'énervais-je.

- Tu es un peu sur les nerfs, mon garçon. Me tança-t-il. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme à ce que je sache.

- Pas ce ton là avec moi, tu oublies que l'on a que 5 années de vie humaine de différence !

- Effectivement, 410 et 5 années de différence. Edward, nous sommes dans un domaine où tu n'es qu'un néophyte, alors permets moi le ton paternaliste sur ce coup-là. _Oui, des fois j'oublie les quatre siècles, surtout quand ça m'arrange._

- Pfff, passons.

- Le fax est déjà parti au Walgreen's, tout t'attendra au nom de Cullen. Au fait, c'est à cause du préservatif ?

- Hein ? _Quel préservatif ?_

- Oui, vous étiez dans le feu de l'action quand c'est arrivé ? _Oh non, c'est pas mon père mais il a le droit d'éviter ce genre de sujet._

- Non, pas vraiment. J't'expliquerai.

- Parce que tu sais, au niveau scientifique, ce que tu veux faire est très intéressant. _Il allait pas oser me confondre avec un cochon d'Inde ou un rat de labo? C'est de Carlisle dont il s'agit, tout est possible dans son cerveau fêlé quand on parle d'expérimenter._

- Que veux-tu dire ? _Où est l'intérêt dans mes essais pathétiques pour emballer une fille que j'attends depuis un siècle ? Quelqu'un peut me le dire ?_

- Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais être fertile avec une humaine._ Moi ? Père ? Il délire. J'ai déjà assez d'histoires avec ma famille actuelle sans vouloir l'agrandir._

- Mais je ne veux pas la mettre en cloque !

- Bon, bah par acquis de conscience, prends des préservatifs sans latex aussi. _Ça au moins, c'est un bon conseil. _C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé constater en direct live le résultat. Elle prend la pilule ? _Dites-moi que je rêve. Il insiste en plus ! Si ça se trouve, il prend déjà des notes en ce moment !_

- Merci, Carlisle. A demain.

- Tu restes avec elle cette nuit?

Je coupais la conversation sans plus attendre, la curiosité mal placée de l'intello me fichait trop les boules.

Quelques dollars en moins en poche plus tard, je repartais le cœur léger du drugstore vers l'étoile de mes nuits.

Elle dormait à poings fermés quand je repassais le seuil de sa chambre. Elle était sublime dans son vieux pyjama troué, ses longs cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Comme d'habitude, elle avait un sommeil très « actif ».

- Non, Jasper. _Elle en pince pour Jasper ? Jaloux, moi ? Pas du tout._ Va-t-en, Edward est à moi ! A MOI ! _Chic, chic, chic, exit Jasper. Je me sentais tout retourné par cet aveu. J'étais à elle. Cela me plaisait assez. Où faut-il que je signe ?_

- Bella, réveille-toi,_ lui dis-je en lui caressant le bras. J'insistais un peu avant qu'elle finisse par sortir de son état second._

- Hmmm.

- Désolé de te réveiller mais si tu veux être débarrassée de ton problème, avale ce comprimé, _lui dis-je en tendant celui-ci accompagné d'un verre d'eau._

- Merci, Edward. _Elle se releva en se frottant les yeux, ingurgita le médicament et se rallongea. _Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Me fit-elle innocemment.

- Bien sûr, toute la nuit si tu veux. _Dis oui, dis oui, suppliai-je mentalement._

- Merci, c'est gentil. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un ami comme toi. _Un ami ? Un ami ! Bella, il y a deux secondes, tu te battais comme une folle pour m'avoir, où est parti ton esprit possessif ?_

- Je suis ton petit ami, pas ton ami. _Lui assénais-je d'un ton que je voulais catégorique tout en me glissant près d'elle._

- Oui, bien sûr, pour toute l'école de Forks, je sais. _Répondit-elle d'un ton ensommeillé en posant sa tête sur mon épaule et sa jambe sur la mienne pendant que je passais mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne trouvait rien de plus à ajouter. Le silence se fit pesant. Elle l'aura voulu !_

- Je ne souhaite pas que ce ne soit que pour le décorum, Bella, veux-tu être ma petite amie ? _Voilà, ça y est, c'était dit. Verdict:_

- RRRrrrr, RRRrrr, RRRrrr.

_Bon, surtout ne pas désespérer, elle sera peut-être consentante au petit matin, ou alors je lui fais croire qu'elle a dit oui. Flûte, je ne sais plus. La nuit va être longue._


	33. Chapter 33

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 33

_EPOV_

_Une nuit d'enfer au paradis plus tard, avec une Bella effleurant à qui mieux- mieux ma gaule en béton armé et poussant des petits cris de contentement réguliers, le jour commença à se lever. Dimanche. Voudrait-elle respecter la promesse faite à mes sœurs et aller leur rendre visite ? Après ce qui s'était passé à la cafétéria, rien n'était moins sûr. Elle commençait à bouger, à se cabrer, tétons durcis en avant dans mon torse. Je voulais prendre ses lèvres, mais je préfère qu'une fille soit consciente et consentante pour accomplir certains actes._

- Bella ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, je crois. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé. Je lui caressais les cheveux et m'approchais doucement de ses lèvres en vrillant mes yeux aux siens.

- Oh, je dois avoir une haleine de chacal, je reviens, _me dit-elle en se dépêchant de sortir du lit pour aller à la salle de bain. Je l'attendais,_ _le_ _corps tendu à l'extrême dans l'attente de sa sortie imminente, l'esprit à la dérive dans une phase de repos vampirique. Enfin, elle revint._

- Bella, je…

- Oui, Edward ?

- Tu…

_- _Je t'écoute_, m'encouragea-t-elle en s'approchant à tâtons de moi telle une panthère_.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. _Je lui pris la main et la lui embrassais_.

- Je m'en doute. Tu veux que je t'aide en te posant des questions ? _Elle m'embrassa la joue_.

- Oui, ça serait bien. _Notre petit jeu m'inspirait au plus haut point. Je continuais avec son cou_.

- Tu n'es pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle ouvrit ma chemise (elle avait l'habitude maintenant) et m'embrassa la clavicule._

- Non, pas du tout. _Je la remontais pour m'occuper de son menton_.

- Ni bi ? _Elle déposa un baiser sur mon nez_.

- A priori, ni bi. _A mon tour, au coin des lèvres_.

- Tu préfères les brunes ou les blondes ? _Cette fois sur l'œil droit._

- Les brunes, définitivement. Avec des grands yeux marrons. _Là, je recommençais une manœuvre d'approche plus ciblée, quand…_

- Et tu crois que parce que je t'ai laissé dormir avec moi, tu vas pouvoir user de mon corps comme bon te semble ? _Elle s'était allongée sur moi et me toisait de sa position domina_nte.

- Non, pas du tout. _Niais-je, étonné de ce revirement, sans me rendre compte que toute honnêteté m'avait déserté dans cette réponse._

- Et bien tu aurais tort, lança-t-elle en fondant sur ma bouche. _Oh, Dieu que c'était bon. Ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses contre les miennes froides et dures. Sa petite bouche chaude et humide. Ses mains fourrageant dans mes cheveux, les miennes serrant sa taille à l'étouffer pour la fondre en moi d'un côté et sa tête de l'autre. Nos langues qui s'enchevêtraient à n'en plus finir. Ma tête allait exploser. Mon jean aussi mais pour d'autres raisons._

_Un Mmm d'énervement se fit entendre. Je me relevais de la position où je nous avais fait glisser tous les deux. _

- Edward ! Haleta-t-elle. Tu m'étouffes ! Fais attention !

- Excuse, je suis désolé. _Allait-elle déjà me jeter ?_

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de petites amies connues ? _Me questionna-t-elle en souriant._

- Quoi ? _Demandais-je en essayant de reconnecter mes neurones défaillants._

- Oui, tu les as toutes asphyxiées ? _Elle était morte de rire de sa propre blague._

- Tu as survécu._ Lui rétorquais-je à moitié vexé, à moitié penaud_.

- Jusqu'à quand ? _Et elle éclata de rire à nouveau. Moi, je fis la grimace, sa remarque avait été plus pertinente qu'elle ne le pensait._

- J'ai bien d'autres choses à te dire aussi, _avouais-je, revenu à la réalité par ses élucubrations_.

- Tu veux aborder ton côté Superman ou ton côté famille Adams ?

- Euh…

- Parce que, il n'y a que Superman pour se libérer par la force de menottes accrochées à du fer forgé même de mauvaise qualité. _Elle me sortait ça sans ciller, elle n'avait pas peur de moi_.

- Et ça ne te fait pas peur ?

- Non, je sais que tu vas me trouver une explication logique, comme pour ta peau froide, tes yeux ambres, le fait que tu n'avales pas une bouchée, que tu possèdes des sens très développés ou que tu as avec ta famille des échanges très particuliers.

- Par où commencer, je ne sais pas comment t'en parler sans te faire fuir. _Je commençais à lever mes mains pour m'arracher les cheveux puis y renonçais pour l'embrasser tendrement, peut-être pour la dernière fois : il fallait en profiter, elle se laissait faire. Je me concentrais sur sa respiration pour ne pas commettre la même bévue que précédemment. Cette fois-ci, cela avait été définitivement mieux. Je devenais débutant avancé à vitesse grand V._

- Ma famille et moi, nous sommes différents. _Embrayais-je_. Nous n'avons pas besoin de manger comme tout le monde pour survivre. Nous allons chasser en forêt une fois par semaine.

- Vous avez un permis de chasse ? Parce que Charlie ne serait pas content d'apprendre que je fréquente un braconnier. _Elle fronça les sourcils pour accentuer sa question._

- Tu veux bien me fréquenter ? _Lui demandais-je en retenant mon souffle, voilà la question était posée._

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi une fille invite un garçon chez elle quand son père est absent ?

- Pour se venger ? _C'est une question piège ?_

- Non, gros bêta, pour laisser une chance audit garçon de devenir son petit ami. _Nos lèvres recommencèrent leurs échanges fructueux. Mmmm oui, yes, ja, si, da, encore. Cet exercice devenait mon favori._

- Tu disais que tu chassais, et…

- Cela nous apporte, notre force, notre rapidité, notre endurance.

- C'est cool comme résultat de régime spécial, vous êtes new age, quoi ? Y a pas de honte. Tu devrais savoir que je suis cool et…

- Ouverte, oui, je sais. _Soupirais-je, c'était plus dur à dire que je ne pensais._

- C'est aussi pour cela que vous êtes plus beaux ?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

- Moi aussi, alors ? Je pourrai le suivre ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, tu as pitié de moi pour le moment, j'aimerais bien que tu sois avec moi par attirance. _Me lança-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux_.

- Bella, il n'y a pas de fille plus belle que toi sur cette terre, je t'attends depuis une éternité ! Tu es tout ce que je peux désirer.

- C'est vrai ? _dit-elle l'air étonné en soulevant ses sourcils._

- Je te le jure. _Et hop, j'en profitais pour avoir un bisou, j'allais bientôt passer niveau expert_ _si nous continuions sur le même rythme_.

- Si c'est si bien que ça votre régime, pourquoi tout le monde ne le suit pas ? _Bonne question !_

- En fait, tout le monde ne peut pas le suivre. Il faut avoir été infecté d'abord. _Je sais même pas si on peut appeler ça une infection._

- Infecté ? T'as une maladie contagieuse ? _Elle eut quand même un mouvement de recul, tout aspect de préservation naturelle ne s'était pas envolé chez elle_.

- Non, c'est un virus qui s'attrape par morsure et qui te rend tout froid et très rigide et après tu as envie de boire, de boire toujours plus. _Là, je rame un max. Comment aurait fait Carlisle à ma place ?_

- Bon bah, tout ce que tu me dis ne me semble pas bien terrible. Je prends mon petit déj et on va chez toi ? demanda-t-elle toute guillerette.

_Alléluia ! J'en revenais pas qu'elle le prenne si bien. J'avais comme un doute tout d'un coup, je cherchais mais ne trouvais pas. Une bizarre impression d'avoir omis un élément important s'insinuait en moi._


	34. Chapter 34

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 34

BPOV

_J'avais un mec ! Moi, Bella « vilain petit canard » Swan, j'avais enfin un garçon qui n'était pas un looser pour petit copain ! J'avais été ignoble avec lui, je l'avais ignoré pendant 2 jours, 3 si on comptait samedi mais comme nous n'étions pas censés nous voir, cela ne comptait pas, non ? Plus tu ignores un garçon, plus il s'accroche, c'est bien connu. Merci maman. C'est elle qui m'avait donné le truc. Des fois, ça sert d'écouter ses parents, surtout les bons conseils (parce que tout ce qui concernait ses perversions diverses et variées j'aurais pu m'en passer). Il avait été aux petits soins avec moi, passant me prendre le matin, me raccompagnant, me tenant la main sans insister._

_Il était beau comme Apollon, fort comme Superman, rapide comme Flash. J'étais juste moi. Une fille banale. Trouvez l'erreur. J'avais eu beau me creuser pour comprendre, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il me trouvait. Comme toute médaille a son revers, il y avait deux, trois inconvénients avec lui. Tout d'abord le contact : il était froid et dur (de partout) comme la pierre. Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi. Ce matin, c'est le froid qui m'avait réveillé mais en même temps, quel garçon accepterait de dormir avec une fille pour la rassurer, juste pour être avec elle ? _

_Il n'y tenait plus au matin, je l'avais tout de suite compris, j'ai eu un peu peur de ne pas me sentir prête. Me laver les dents, c'était l'excuse idéale pour rassembler mes esprits. Je n'avais pas une grande expérience avec les garçons. A Phœnix, je les connaissais tous depuis la maternelle et aucun ne m'avait vraiment attiré. Un avait tenté de m'embrasser une fois. Le résultat n'avait pas fait des étincelles. Loin de là. J'avais trouvé les « baisers français » plutôt dégoûtants et était repartie vers mes habitudes d'être associable bien vite. J'avais survécu à l'isolement en me carapaçonnant dans le cynisme. Mais avec Edward, c'était le Nirvana, même si il avait manqué m'étouffer, j'en redemandais encore et encore. Et il s'était exécuté, encore et encore. J'aurais pu passer tout mon temps à l'embrasser._

_Puis, il y avait sa famille. Spéciale la famille. Ils s'étaient tous tenus éloignés de moi depuis la scène fatale. Rosalie m'avait adressé des signes amicaux de loin en retenant Emmett et Alice avait fait la tête de quelqu'un qui sait tout, même si on ne lui dit rien avec des sourires mystérieux à la Mona Lisa. Jasper restait tapi derrière eux comme à l'affût. Il me faisait un peu froid dans le dos ce type. Qu'il ait des vues sur MON Edward m'agaçait au plus haut point. Après cette nuit, je me sentais prête à les affronter. J'appréhendais un peu de rencontrer ses parents adoptifs. C'est tout. Bon, ça fait combien de fois que je me rase les jambes ? Il m'attend après tout. Il a vraiment une patience d'ange. Et c'est mon petit ami. J'ai déjà mentionné que nous sortons ensemble officiellement?_

_J'émergeai enfin de la salle de bain, prête à affronter le monde extérieur. Il était étendu sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide et anormalement fixes. Bizarre._

- Edward ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr. _Il semblait émerger d'une transe, se leva et me tendit la main. Nous descendîmes l'escalier, je pris une barre de céréales, laissais un mot pour Charlie et nous partîmes pour sa maison. Nous n'échangeâmes pas de paroles sur le trajet mais il ne cessait de me caresser la main et cela suffisait pour accélérer les battements de mon cœur._

_Dès qu'il arriva, il se précipita pour m'ouvrir ma portière tellement vite que je ne le vis même pas : vraiment étonnant leur régime. Je vais quand même creuser la question, histoire de voir si j'ai une chance de faire moins de faux pas et de catastrophes. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ce qu'il me faisait éprouver que je n'avais pas vraiment pris en compte la maison. Et quelle maison ! Villa, propriété, domaine ? Comment fallait-il que je l'appelle ? Une bâtisse énorme blanche toute en verre avec multiples garages en dessous pour toutes leurs voitures ! Rosalie devait avoir un atelier fabuleux. Et leur ordi devait être dernier cri. Le rêve. Je suis pas une fille intéressée, mais là faut quand même pas me pousser trop longtemps pour que j'épouse Edward pour son physique à tomber ET pour son argent ! Son caractère est pas mal non plus, puis il est trop craquant quand il sourit. Bon, bref, quelle baraque ! Je devais avoir l'air d'une andouille avec la bouche grande ouverte._

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter. _Il me prit la main comme si ce contact lui permettait d'exister et me fit pénétrer dans ladite demeure. Des bruits de cuisine étaient perceptibles dès l'entrée, ainsi qu'un air d'opéra. Nous montâmes un escalier décoré de peintures modernes et d'une vieille croix en bois pour nous retrouver sur un palier conduisant à une cuisine. Quatre personnes s'activaient sur les plans de cuisine. L'odeur me mettait l'eau à la bouche. Super brunch à l'horizon. Pancakes au sirop d'érable, bacon, œufs brouillés et pommes de terre sautées. Salade et tomates pour être un peu light._

_Une femme souriante au visage doux et aux cheveux châtains, tout aussi blanche que les autres Cullens nous accueillit. _

- Bonjour, tu dois être Bella ?

- Oui, madame. _Lui répondis-je poliment en peu émue (je tremble comme une feuille, c'est normal ?) de rencontrer les parents de mon nouveau petit copain._

- Tu peux m'appeler Esmée, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu sens bon ! _S'exclama-t-elle avec une drôle de lueur au fond des prunelles._

- Merci, Esmée. _Répondis-je mal à l'aise_. _Heureusement, Edward avait mis un bras protecteur sur mes épaules._

- C'est gentil de venir nous rendre visite, Bella, _se précipita Rosalie en me faisant la bise. Emmett la suivait de près et s'exécuta aussi avec son allant habituel pour me saluer de la même manière. Puis un homme blond, paraissant à peine plus âgé qu'Emmett apparu et me fit aussi la bise sans que j'aie eu le temps de le voir s'approcher_.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle, ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. _Carlisle, le fameux docteur que m'avait mentionné mon père. J'avais l'impression d'être attendu comme le Messie, quelle famille étrange._

- Bonjour Docteur, _dis-je étonnée de cet accueil plus que chaleureux_.

- Appelle-moi Carlisle, voyons. _Il souriait de toutes ses dents, et quelles dents ! Elles envoyaient autant d'éclats qu'une boule à facettes._ Viens, nous avons préparé un repas pour toi, j'espère que tu as une faim de loup. _Tout le monde éclata de rire à ma grande surprise. Certainement un private joke (pour les non anglophones : blague qui est propre à un cercle restreint de personnes)_.

- Oui, j'avoue que toutes ces odeurs m'ont mises en appétit. _Ils me conduisirent à une grande table où tout était déjà disposé avec café, thé, jus d'orange. Gargantuesque. Je m'en léchais les babines à l'avance, un vrai chien de Pavlov. Le couvert était mis pour une personne, je m'y installais et commençais à me servir et à manger. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me fixaient tous d'un air gourmand. Ils devaient regretter de ne pouvoir dévorer tous ces bons mets._

- Bella, _intervint une voix que je reconnus aussitôt_. Pas d'excès aujourd'hui !

Tu ne vas plus rentrer dans les jeans et les tops hyper cintrés que j'ai sélectionnés. Oh non, c'est pas possible, vous êtes insupportables ! _Se plaignit Alice arrivant par la fenêtre en traînant Jasper qui restait de plus en plus éloigné limite effrayé au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'un air déterminé en sautillant._

- Laisse Bella tranquille Alice, est-ce que c'est une façon d'accueillir une invitée ? _La remit à sa place Carlisle._

- J'accueille comme il se doit ma future sœur qui ne va pas se transformer en grosse dondon avant qu'elle ne se transforme au sens propre du terme. Les collections des meilleurs créateurs sortent en 36/38. Comment vais-je faire si elle prend des tailles avant ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?_

- Tu veux que je me transforme en quoi ? _J'imaginais une Hulk femelle, Wonder Woman, Supergirl. __Puis décidais qu'il fallait arrêter mes abonnements aux comics Marvel._

- En une des nôtres, voyons ! _Insista-t-elle._

- Pour une voyante, tu manques de jugeote,_ lança Emmett à mon grand étonnement._

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? _Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'échanger des propos de toutes parts comme si j'étais un vulgaire meuble et Edward qui restait sans rien dire comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation divine ! Je reposais mon pancake, le 7__e__, mais qui compte ? Et le fixais pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Comme personne ne me prêtait attention, j'en profitais pour desserrer ma ceinture de deux crans._

- Tu es sure ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint au farfadet.

- Quelles sont tes intentions à son sujet ? S'enquit Alice.

- Mais enfin, tu n'es pas son père ! _S'énerva mon homme._

- Et tu peux t'en estimer heureux, parce que le père Charlie, c'est pas un enfant de chœur quand il s'agit de protéger sa fille unique. Je vois des armes, beaucoup d'armes à feu. _Il n'a qu'un vieux fusil et une arme de service dépassée. Elle exagère, on dirait une bohémienne de fête foraine. Comme médium elle repassera._

- Chérie, tu peux amener la corbeille de fruits? Demanda Carlisle sereinement à Esmée qui se trouvait dans la cuisine au milieu de cet échange.

- J'aimerais bien être là quand le père de Bella apprendra la nouvelle! _S'esclaffa Emmett._

- Bella, tu voudras bien que je te fasse visiter mon atelier ? _S'enquit pratiquement en même temps Rosalie. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Ils ne reprenaient jamais leur respiration entre deux phrases ? J'avais l'impression aussi qu'il y avait des échanges que je n'entendais pas entre Alice et Edward._

- Euh, _fut la seule réponse que j'arrivais à produire. Je m'essuyais les lèvres avec une serviette et la reposais pour constater que tout avait été débarrassé sans que j'aie rien vu sauf une corbeille de fruits_. Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil mais je n'ai plus faim. Vous m'avez gâté. _Edward et Alice continuaient à se fusiller du regard_. Hum, Edward, tu veux me faire la visite ou ta sœur s'en charge ?

_Il se leva tout à coup et me reprit la main qu'il avait eue du mal à me lâcher pour que je puisse manger. _

- Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire et je consens à ce que Rose te montre ses joujoux. Pour Alice, je te laisse voir par toi-même si tu peux supporter ses manières d'enfant gâtée.

- Trop gentil, _grimaçais-je. C'était limite son petit discours. Vous embrassez deux fois un type et il se prend pour un homme des cavernes._

- Si tu as envie de quoi que ce soit à la cuisine, tu connais le chemin maintenant, n'hésite pas, _me dit Esmée avec son sourire indéchiffrable_.

- Merci, je n'hésiterai pas. C'est gentil d'avoir fait tous ces préparatifs alors que vous suivez votre régime spécial.

- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. C'est un grand jour. _Ajouta-t-elle encore plus énigmatique. Carlisle passa son bras autour de la taille de sa femme et ajouta :_

- Nous t'attendions depuis longtemps. Et puis faire la cuisine, c'est vraiment marrant ! _Continua-t-il excité comme un enfant._

_Ouais, le truc avec les petits copains, c'est qu'il y a les à-côtés à prendre en compte comme la famille, les amis, etc. j'étais en terrain inconnu à plus d'un titre. Où était donc la chambre d'Edward que je me repose de ce trop plein d'émotions ?_


	35. Chapter 35

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 35

BPOV

- Voici ma chambre.

_A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée qu'il me plaqua contre la porte pour se précipiter sur moi, sa langue au fond de ma gorge, mes jambes autour de sa taille (là c'est moi qui le fit à la vitesse de l'éclair). Je ne savais pas ce qui nous poussait ainsi l'un vers l'autre, j'avais le besoin viscéral d'être présente pour lui. Je ressentais sa peur comme si c'était la mienne._

- Qu'y …y a-t-il…Edward ? Haletais-je.

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. _Il me regardait comme si il cherchait à se faire pardonner_.

- Pour l'instant, ça va, tu ne m'étouffes plus et je pense que nous nous débrouillons de mieux en mieux, non ? _Il parle de quoi ? Il peut pas savoir que je suis comme Jeanne d'Arc ? Comme Marie ? Comme Britney avant qu'elle se dévergonde. Il y a vierge gravé sur mon front ?_

- C'est compliqué, il y a des parties que je ne t'ai pas expliquées encore. _Quoi encore ?_

_Nous nous séparâmes, il s'installât sur un divan blanc (superbe, tout en cuir) et m'attira sur ses genoux._ Avec le virus, certains d'entre nous ont des dons. Jasper, Alice et moi-même nous en avons développé. Jasper est empathe, il ressent et projette les émotions. Alice voit l'avenir par flashes. Et pour ma part, j'entends les pensées, je suis télépathe.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Tu as dû bien rigoler. _J'étais vexée et me demandais déjà comment j'allais faire pour partir de cette grande baraque perdue au milieu de la forêt avec mes petits pieds. J'essayais de me lever mais il me retenait de ses bras forts et musclés._

- Tu ne comprends pas, j'entends tout le monde sauf toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas ? _Alors là, ça m'inquiétait, qu'est-ce que j'avais qui ne fonctionnait pas ?_

- Je ne sais pas, tu es la seule avec laquelle ça m'est arrivé.

- C'est ça l'explication ?

- L'explication ?

- Oui, c'est mon silence qui t'attire.

- NON, pas du tout. J'aime tout chez toi. Tu as plus de pouvoir de séduction que tu ne le penses. _Il me constella de petits baisers pour me rassurer._

- Et avec tous tes super-pouvoirs, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

- Alice t'a vu nous rejoindre. _Super ! Je veux bien vivre avec leur grande famille de barges, dans leur grande demeure si il y a Edward dans l'équation. Surtout si je réside dans sa chambre. Et avec leur super ordinateur dernier cri_. _LE PIED !_

- Et ? _Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui?_

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. La souffrance, quand nous sommes infectés, est intolérable. _Ah, c'est tout ?_

- Chhh, n'y pense pas. Tout va bien. Je suis là. _J'en profitais pour caresser ses cheveux « saut du lit », lui caressant mon dos, hum le bas de mon dos. Très naturellement, nos lèvres se rejoignirent et c'est alors que…_

- Edward, _commença Alice en pénétrant dans la chambre précipitamment_.

- Alice ! Tu peux frapper avant d'entrer ! _Cracha mon homme._

- Oui, oui. C'était pour savoir si vous pouviez abréger tous les deux parce que j'ai prévu un gros programme d'essayage-relooking pour Bella.

_Là, je me levais, me sentant investie d'une mission._

- Alice.

- Oui ?

- Tu vois l'avenir ?

- Des fois, oui. _Hésita-t-elle._

- Alors tu aurais dû savoir ce qu'il allait se passer si tu te permettais d'entrer ici et de faire ton cirque ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Prends la porte et ne reviens plus tant que l'on ne t'autorisera pas à entrer.

- Oui, Bella. _Elle partit les épaules basses._

_Maintenant que j'étais debout, j'en profitais pour faire le tour de la chambre du regard. Un écran plat au mur, une bibliothèque remplie de disques et de CD. Un divan au milieu avec des livres éparpillés de ci de là. Et Edward dessus me regardant d'un air d'appréhension. Ses beaux yeux clairs brillants d'un éclat que je n'avais jamais vu. Il me regardait comme s'il tenait à moi. Étrange impression. Je devais prendre mes désirs pour la réalité. J'essayais de me concentrer sur sa bibliothèque débordante de musique. Je ne savais pas qu'elle tenait une place aussi importante dans son cœur. J'étais un peu honteuse de mes piques sur la musique classique qu'il m'avait fait entendre. Bien sûr, j'aimais Debussy. Ainsi que beaucoup de types de musiques éclectiques. Je ressemblais un peu à ma mère de ce côté-là._

- Tu as une collection hallucinante de disques en tous genres. Un écran plat dernier cri, des livres. C'est ta salle de loisirs ?

- C'est ma chambre. _Il semblait atterré_.

- Où est ton lit, alors ?

- Ah, ça…je n'ai pas de lit. _Pourtant ils ont les moyens, un lit doit pas peser lourd dans leur budget._

- Tu peux m'expliquer, comme tu sais si bien le faire ? _Dis-je avec une petite moue aguicheuse qui semblait avoir de bons résultats._

- Hum, je ne dors pas, _éructa-t-il comme en cherchant à s'excuser en tenant ses yeux baissés._

- J'ai mal entendu ou tu ne dors pas ? _Comment c'est possible ? Il est martien en fait? E.T., téléphone, maison?_

- C'est cela.

- Tu sais que tous les humains dorment ? _Répéter va peut-être aider l'information à atteindre mon cerveau fatigué._

- Je suis au courant

- Tu n'es pas humain. _Je suis dans la quatrième dimension, David Vincent va surgir en me disant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Et en plus j'ai pas mon Hitachi ! (il faut imaginer la musique de la quatrième dimension puis celle des Envahisseurs)._

- Je l'ai été.

- Tu l'as été ?

- Jusqu'en 1918.

- Jusqu'en 1918 ? _Oui, je sais, c'est fatigant mais je voudrais bien vous y voir !_

- C'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû mourir et que Carlisle m'a mordu.

- Mais enfin réfléchis ! Ca fait…hum…92 ans. C'est pas possible. Bon, arrête ton char. Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas de lit. _Ma patience a des limites._

- Tu vas me quitter ?

- Qui parle de te quitter ? _Il pense qu'à ça ce type ! Pour ma part, j'ai bien d'autres obsessions. Son corps, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire, ce qu'il fait avec ses lèvres, ses mains sont pas mal non plus…et puis ce qu'il y a sous la ceinture, je ne peux que l'imaginer et je ne m'en prive pas._

- Je ne suis plus humain. Je suis un monstre.

- Si tu cherches les compliments, tu es bôgosse top canon. _Voulus-je le rassurer_

- Bella, je suis un VAMPIRE ! _Et il ferma les yeux en attendant mon verdict_.


	36. Chapter 36

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 36

BPOV

- Tu es un vampire ? _La répétition, ça marche aussi pour la concentration et faire croire que l'on sait ce que l'on va dire_.

- Définitivement.

- Bien.

- Comment bien ?

- Oui, tout le monde a son lot de petits soucis dans la vie. _Heu, la non-vie, l'existence devrais-je dire. Je commençais à me tripoter les doigts sans fin pendant que des images de films d'épouvante me bombardaient le cerveau. Dracula et tout le tralala. Lestat était plus sexy a bien y réfléchir, celui de la Reine des Damnés pas celui de Confessions d'un vampire avec Tom décoloré. Quoique Angel dans Buffy, il était super baraqué…Hum._

- Tu es perturbée ?

- Non, non, _dis-je en marchant sur mon propre pied et en m'affalant de tout mon long avant que des bras puissants ne me retiennent_. _Je me raidis à son contact. _Tu vas me sucer le sang alors ? _Dis-je avec une moue de dégout._

- Bien sûr que non. Si je te mords un venin mortel se répand dans le sang et tu te transformes dans des souffrances intolérables…ou alors tu meurs si je suis pris de frénésie et que j'aspire tout ton sang.

- Charmant comme programme ! _Je remettais mes cheveux en place pour me donner une contenance perturbée par ces nouveaux développements._

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ça limite beaucoup les contacts humains cette affaire. _Il me remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et me sourit avec son petit air craquant, celui qui me remuait les tripes._

- Tu as vraiment plus de 92 ans ? _Mon premier mec est un vieillard !_

- Oui. J'ai 109 ans. _Précisa-t-il._

- Et tu n'as pas besoin de dormir dans un cercueil ? _Parce que je suis plutôt claustro sur les bords._

- Ce sont des racontars. Les vampires ne dorment pas.

- Il y a d'autres choses qu'ils ne font pas ? _Ne dis pas des mots commençant pas S.E.X._

- Ils ne vieillissent pas. Ils sont comme figés dans le temps.

- Ho, _c'était à mon tour de faire grise mine. Je ne trouvais rien de mieux pour me rassurer que de retourner dans ses bras. Il me berça doucement._ Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Quand je pense que mon plus gros souci était de savoir si tu allais m'inviter au bal de promo ou si tu allais me larguer dès que tu aurais obtenu mes faveurs ou si tu resterais aussi prévenant.

- Oui, non, oui.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, j'aimerais t'inviter au bal de fin d'année, non je ne te larguerai pas, jamais, surtout si tu m'accordes tes faveurs et oui, je serai attentionné jusqu'à ce que …

- Non ! Ne finis pas ta phrase. J'ai 17 ans. C'est beaucoup pour une pauvre adolescente américaine moyenne. Laisse-moi le temps.

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

- Oui, Rosalie ?

- Je peux faire visiter l'atelier à Bella ?

- Oui, j'arrive. _Je fis un sourire que je voulais rassurant à Edward et me dirigeais vers la porte_. Comment as-tu su pour Rosalie?

- Son odeur et ses pensées.

- OK, pratique vos dons quand même. _J'ouvris le battant pour me trouver face à la plus belle fille de Forks. _Je te suis.

- D'accord, viens c'est par là. Je te montre le chemin. _Me sourit-elle en passant devant moi._

_Moi qui pensait décompresser dans la chambre d'Edward. Où étaient le calme et la sérénité dont j'avais besoin ?_

Un peu plus tard dans le garage de la résidence Cullen.

- Là, ce sont tous mes outils et là il y a un élévateur de voitures pour accéder plus facilement sous la carrosserie.

- Génial.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis très fière de cette pièce. C'est la seule dont je sois responsable à 100%.

- Et les autres pièces de la maison ?

- Esmée est décoratrice, elle a mis sa patte partout.

- Votre maison est vraiment superbe. _Admis-je admirative._

_- Oui, malheureusement, nous sommes toujours obligés d'en changer. _Soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi donc ? M'étonnais-je.

- Nous ne changeons pas, les humains risqueraient de le remarquer. C'est une mesure de précaution.

- Ha oui. Excuse cette question ridicule. J'ai du mal à intégrer tout. Edward vient juste de me mettre au courant. D'ailleurs, tu as dû l'entendre avec tes super-sens ?

- Oui, parce que mon attention était tournée vers la chambre vers laquelle je me dirigeais, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous essayons de tourner nos pensées ailleurs pour ne pas nous espionner les uns les autres, sinon la vie serait insupportable. Ici, j'ai de la chance car du garage personne ne peut entendre les sons, même Edward ne perçoit pas les pensées.

- C'est bien pratique, effectivement pour avoir une vie privée. C'est vrai aussi qu'il n'entend pas mes pensées ?

- C'est ce qu'il nous a dit et Edward n'est pas un menteur, c'est même tout le contraire. Il est limite naïf.

- Tu me rassures parce que j'ai eu à son endroit des pensées peu catholiques. _J'en rougis à cette évocation, que d'images censurées m'avaient traversé l'esprit !_

- Bella, je pensais que tu n'étais pas aussi dévergondée. _Rigola-t-elle_. Petite coquine !

- Je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire qui a eu la chance de retenir l'attention d'un garçon hors norme. _Me justifiais-je_.

- Si tu es silencieuse pour Edward, alors, toi aussi tu es hors norme. Ne l'oublie pas. _Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer._

- Ouais, si tu le dis. Je ne comprends pas un point aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il était vampire. Mais les vampires boivent du sang, non ?

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas comme la plupart de nos congénères. Nous buvons le sang d'animaux.

- Ah, vous n'êtes pas les seuls ?

- Rassure-toi, il n'y en a pas d'autres dans les environs. Nous le saurions grâce à Alice. La majorité des vampires ne suit pas le même régime que nous. Nous nous considérons comme des végétariens.

- Entendu.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ?

- Euh…non, _je me balançais sur mes jambes de plus en plus mal à l'aise_.

- Tu n'as pas de questions de fille à fille ?

- Euh, si. Edward a déjà eu une autre petite copine ?

- Pas que je sache et j'ai rejoint la famille seulement quelques années après.

- Rien depuis presque un siècle ?

- Tu comprends notre enthousiasme à ton égard.

_J'étais atterrée, pourquoi moi ?_

- Et il a…enfin tu vois.

- Pas que je sache, mais je soupçonne qu'avec ses livres et ses études préparatoires en médecine, il a toutes les connaissances théoriques.

- Ah.

- C'est surprenant, hein ? S'il ne m'avait pas rejeté, je crois bien que j'en aurais fait mon quatre heures. _Me dit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude complice._

- Il t'a rejeté ? _Il a quoi dans les yeux ?_

- Eh oui. Les Barbies blondes décérébrées ne font pas rêver tous les mâles. La preuve. D'ailleurs, même si elle est énervante, tu ferais bien de donner sa chance à Miss Irma. Elle est vraiment douée en stylisme. Sache que tu n'en as pas besoin pour Edward. Le pauvre est prêt à baiser la terre que tu foules. C'est pour toi que cela fera le plus grand bien.

_Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il y avait bien un bâillon qui traînait dans cette maison._


	37. Chapter 37

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 37

Nous remontâmes du garage pour trouver Emmett et Jasper en train de se disputer la télécommande dans le salon sous l'œil attendri d'Esmée.

- Je te dis que les Hornets vont battre les Bulls !

- Je m'en fiche comme de l'an 40, je veux voir mon documentaire sur la guerre de Sécession !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu l'as vécu en direct. Laisse-moi mon match, ça au moins je ne connais pas le résultat à l'avance.

- Aaaalice, qui va gagner ? demanda Jasper nonchalamment en voulant saisir la télécommande.

- Nooon ! Je ne veux pas savoir à l'avance. Ils roulaient par terre en bousculant tous les meubles qu'Esmée s'ingéniaient à déplacer d'une main pour les protéger.

- Si vous pouviez retrouver un visage humain, ce serait bien pour notre invitée. _Fit remarquer nerveusement Esmée._

- Ah, salut Bella. Rose a un beau garage, hein ? _demanda Emmett en se recoiffant avec ses doigts._

- Oui, Emmett, très mignon.

_Jasper avait profité de la distraction du costaud pour changer le canal sport vers le canal histoire._

- Jasper, tu sais où je peux trouver Alice ?

- Dans son salon d'essayage.

- Elle a un salon d'essayage ?

- Quand je te disais qu'elle était pro. 2e étage gauche. Bon courage. _Me précisa Rosalie._

_Comme cette fois c'est moi qui la sollicitais, je rassemblais mon courage et frappais à la porte._

- Entre Bella, j'ai presque fini. _Je poussais la porte en priant pour que les préparatifs ne m'incluent pas. Raté._

- C'est quoi tout ça ? _Je ne savais_ _plus où donner de la tête avec les piles de vêtements éparpillées dans la pièce._

- Les tenues que j'ai sélectionné pour toi ma chère.

- ! Il va falloir diminuer le nombre ou attendre. J'ai pas du tout envie de passer tout mon dimanche dans ton salon alors que je pourrais le passer avec Edward.

- Choisis alors. _Je faisais le tour de la pièce du regard et fus attirée par un vêtement._

- Cette robe est à couper le souffle ! _Je désignais une robe bleue vaporeuse pendue devant moi. Je tendis la main pour caresser le tissu très doux, elle n'avait quand même pas acheté une robe en soie? Comment voulait-elle que je la rembourse?_

- C'est celle que j'ai choisie pour la soirée de promo. _Évidemment elle savait déjà que nous allions y aller !_

- Elle est fabuleuse, je vais l'essayer. _Après tout j'avais le droit de rêver un peu. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, je vivais un rêve éveillé, alors un peu plus, un peu moins…_

- Il y a un bustier qui va avec, tiens. _Je prenais le tout et me dirigeais vers le paravent. En ressortant, elle me tendit des chaussures à talons aiguilles._

- Ça va pas être possible, Alice. Je n'ai aucune coordination. _Dis-je en secouant la tête_. _C'était déjà un exploit que j'aille à ce type de manifestation. Avec Edward, j'en avais envie. C'était la nouvelle Bella qui s'affirmait._

- Bon, nous verrons. Viens devant le miroir pour juger de l'effet.

_Je n'en revenais pas, cette robe me transformait._

- Je peux appeler Edward ? _Demandais-je toute excitée_.

- Surtout pas ! Et l'effet de surprise lors du grand soir ?

- D'accord. _Je souriais malgré moi en imaginant la tête de mon ange_. Je te dois combien ?

- Comment ? _Je la vis se rembrunir en un clin d'œil._

- Pour la robe. Tu as dû la payer? Non?

- Pfff, comme si l'argent était important ! Je t'ai préparé une valise avec des instructions pour chaque tenue. La semaine prochaine nous passerons aux soins de la peau et aux cheveux.

- Mais, je ne suis pas une profiteuse ! Enfin presque. J'avoue que votre ordinateur me fait très envie. Le mien date de Mathusalem. Dis-moi combien je te dois. _Insistais-je._

- Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Change-toi, nous allons voir Edward pour régler cette affaire une fois pour toute.

- D'accord, dis-je rassurée. _Mon nouveau petit copain-vampire si craquant et protecteur allait bien prendre ma défense, non ?_

_Nous cherchâmes Edward à travers la maison, la demeure, le palais, pour arriver à une pièce retirée qui de toute évidence faisait office de salon de musique. Une mélodie s'en échappait. Le flot de notes s'arrêta et j'entendis Edward éclater de rire. Alice ouvrit directement la porte (comme à son habitude) et s'approcha du piano en faisant la moue, les bras croisés sur la poitrine._

- Bella est rétive, comment veux-tu que je travaille? Et je me passerai bien de tes moqueries. _Bouda-t-elle_.

- Personne ne t'a rien demandé, Alice. _Répondit Edward d'un ton neutre en continuant à caresser les notes du piano, j'étais sous le charme_. _Même de dos il avait du sex-appeal !_

- Ce n'est pas une raison, _s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du pied_.

- Je suis très contente des habits que tu m'as déniché, Alice. Je t'assure. _La rassurais-je pour faire baisser la tension._

- Elle veut payer pour les vêtements, tu te rends compte ? _Fit-elle outrée_.

- C'est son droit. Il se tourna vers moi. Et si je te les offrais, cela ferait-il une différence ?

- Mais Edward, tu as vu la tonne de fripes qu'elle m'a mise de côté ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je peux l'imaginer la connaissant. Laisse-nous Alice. J'aimerais parler seul à seule avec Bella.

- Comme tu voudras. _Elle partit la tête haute_.

- Viens ici, _il me fit asseoir sur le tabouret près de lui._ As-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Quelle partie ? Celle où tu ne dors pas ou celle où tu bois du sang pour te nourrir ou celle où tu ne vieillis pas ?

- Un peu des trois. Celle où je te dis que je suis vampire bien sûr. _Il caressait les touches nerveusement._

- Eh bien ? _Je voyais bien qu'il osait à peine me toucher maintenant. Ou alors il préférait son piano._

- Tu es la seule qui ne m'ait jamais attiré. Je suis certainement un idiot, je ne sais pas m'y prendre, hein ?

- Edward, commençais-je, tu m'attires aussi. _Je me tournais pour glisser mon genou gauche près de sa cuisse et l'enfourcher._ De quoi as-tu peur ? _Je commençais à caresser distraitement ses cheveux fous._

- Là, tout de suite, que tu me quittes. Dans l'avenir,…que tu me quittes aussi. _Il baissa la tête._

- Mais Edward, tu ne crois pas que tu fais un tsunami d'une tempête dans un verre d'eau ? Je suis toujours là, non ? _Je me tortillais pour le regarder par en dessous._

- Oui. _Concéda-t-il comme à regret_.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, Edward. J'ai tout simplement envie de mieux te connaître. _J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres comme si j'avais peur de le briser alors que c'était moi la fragile humaine. Il dut se sentir rassurer par mon discours car il prit rapidement la conduite des événements en me prenant dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas perdu la main et je me laissais aller à sa maitrise._

- Puisque nous sortons toujours ensemble, je peux te faire des cadeaux ? _Il souriait d'un air aguicheur, plus confiant en lui maintenant._

- Dès le premier copain, je ne veux pas tourner à la femme entretenue ! Même si c'est tentant ! Vade retros ! _ Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi : vade retros, je n'ai même pas été élevée religieusement. Quelle nulle ! Et puis un diable comme lui me ferait tourner sataniste en un tour de main._

- Je suis ton premier copain ? _Enchaina-t-il la bouche ouverte._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _Dis-je surprise par sa remarque. Oups_ ! _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà ? Bella va te coucher._

- C'est ce que tu as dit !

- Hum. Je n'ai vécu que 17 années, moi. Et toi avec ton siècle et quelque ? _Enchaînais-je sur un ton de défi déjà mise au parfum par Rosalie, ma super copine qui me raconte tout. Papy n'allait quand même pas faire la leçon à la petite jeune !_

- Rien non plus, ma belle, mais laisse-moi m'étonner, tu n'as pas les mêmes blocages sociaux que moi, si je peux me permettre.

- L'adolescence est une période difficile dirons-nous. _Je détournais le regard, confuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine qu'il pourrait prendre l'avantage à cause de mon inexpérience. Je suis une femme libre, je ne suis pas un numéro ! (Faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder les rediffs des vieilles séries télé). _Que jouais-tu quand je suis entrée ? C'était superbe. _Changeons de sujet en douceur mine de rien._

- Merci, je croyais que tu étais plutôt rock ?

- J'aime bien te contrarier, j'avoue. C'est mon péché mignon. _J'en profitais pour avoir du rab en baisers. _Tu as une montre au fait ? Il faut que je sois rentrée pour 5 heures. Mon père revient toujours de la pêche dans ces eaux là.

- Tu me présenteras à ton père ? Je veux dire officiellement ? _Aouch, je n'y avais pas pensé._

- Ça peut pas attendre ? _Tentais-je. Je devais grimacé à cette évocation, c'était plus fort que moi._

- Je t'ai présenté ma famille. Il est juste que je connaisse la tienne, non ? _Insista-t-il comme si cela lui tenait à cœur. Il devait être de la vieille école. Oui, il l'est, bien sûr, il est du début du siècle. Il va falloir que j'intègre notre différence d'âge. Quand je pense que les petites jeunes qui vont avec des vieux ça m'avait toujours dégouté ! C'est l'histoire de l'arroseur arrosé ?_

**Vous êtes formidables! + de 300 reviews! Je suis aux anges, j'ai les mollets qui enflent (encore).**

_**Chère Nikif, il est normal que tu ne reçoives pas d'avis de publication car tu ne fais pas partie des 46 personnes inscrites en alert story, tu ne figures pas non plus dans les author alerts.**_

**Prochain chapitre: attention, les hormones se déchainent!**_**  
**_


	38. Chapter 38

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 38

EPOV

_J'étais son premier copain ! Elle ne m'avait pas fui et j'étais son premier…baiser, peut-être ? Je n'en revenais pas Elle était belle comme un astre et aucun autre garçon n'avait voulu de rapprochement tactique? Ils avaient des gouts bizarres à Phœnix. Ou c'est elle qui les avait rejetés? Dès qu'elle était près de moi, je me sentais mieux. Son parfum me devenait indispensable. J'étais accro comme un junkie. Il me fallait mon fix de Bella, ses baisers me provoquaient des flashes de pur plaisir. Et nous n'en étions qu'à la première base. Que me réservait la deuxième ? Elle m'avait bien baladé avec son air cynique de fille qui sait tout. Et sa tenue en latex rouge? Il fallait oser quand même ! _

- Tu sais, on a encore beaucoup de temps devant nous et que tu me présentes ton père (_j'ai un peu pris d'avance mais je tiens à lui demander son autorisation pour faire sa cour. Si, si. J'y tiens. J'ai des manières)_. _Elle, à cheval sur mes genoux devant mon piano, ça me donnait des idées de remake de Pretty woman. Je la pris par les cuisses pour la poser sur le clavier tout en l'embrassant. Les cordes firent un son disharmonieux. Je sais, c'est la classe de maitriser deux choses à la fois, surtout quand on est du sexe masculin. Si j'en avais besoin, je serai même capable de trouver du beurre dans le frigo. Un homme parfait, quoi._

_Je commençais à lui déboutonner sa chemise à carreaux (*clin d'oeil à Enéelamia*). C'est pas du meilleur goût, ce côté bucheron, elle n'avait pas encore intégrer les leçons de relooking, mais je m'égare, l'émotion certainement. J'ai tout le matos dans les poches. J'avais pas chômé pendant l'absence de mon soleil. Des capotes plein le jean, une révision complète du tantrisme. J'avais repassé les classiques en détail: posture de l'Enclume, du ciseau, union de l'huitre, fente du bambou, mobile de la roue...entre autres. La technique, c'est mon dada. Mon nom est Edward, Edward "__Wikipédia__" Cullen. Bella sera-t-elle assez souple pour tout? _

_Elle m'entourait de sa chaleur plongeant ses yeux dans les miens confiante. Oserais-je? Nous étions inexpérimentés et j'étais l'homme, à moi de faire preuve d'initiatives pour passer à la pratique. Je descendais dans son cou et je ne pouvais que constater qu'elle était on ne peut plus consentante. Elle frémissait littéralement sous mon toucher._

_Son décolleté me tendait les bras et j'y plongeais, sans retenue. Ma bouche approchait de zones hautement sensibles parsemées de pics et de vallées. Nos respirations étaient hachées. Des sons inarticulés sortaient de sa gorge. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour me reprendre, ne voulant pas me laisser débordé par mes émotions. Je suis vampire ET sensible. Un homme parfait, quoi._

_C'est alors que je les entendis. Emmett, tout d'abord, celui qui pensait le plus fort :_ 'Vas-y frérot! T'es le meilleur', _suivi de Carlisle_, 'super, je pourrais même avoir des photos pour mon dossier !', _puis Alice_ : 'les carreaux c'est has been, comment a-t-elle pu acheter ça ? En soldes peut-être, le manque de moyens fait vraiment des ravages sur le look, snif !' _Et même Esmée_ : 'Comme ils sont choux, ça me rappelle Carlisle et moi au début. Quelle passion! Ça nous promet un beau spectacle.'

_Je reprenais de la distance par rapport au piano, et par là même à Bella, la reboutonnais à vitesse vampirique, pendant que nos spectateurs indésirables envoyaient leurs pensées à tous_ _vents_. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Ça commençait bien. J'avais une super place sur une bonne branche.' – 'Adieu les photos de la plus grande expérience de tous les temps !' – 'C'est pas grave de toutes manières, il y a des fenêtres partout, ils vont pas pouvoir se cacher bien longtemps' – 'Edward est bizarre, il m'a quand même pas entendu ? Je suis super loin.'

- Bella, il va falloir que l'on s'arrête. _Dis-je à regret_.

- Pourquoi? Je t'assure, je suis prête. Tu n'as pas envie? Tu me trouves trop godiche? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu?_ Elle était catastrophée, comme si j'avais envie de la rejeter ! A cause de ces nases qui sont tellement absorbés qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient quatre à nous mater._

- Je…_Comment lui avouer que j'étais entouré de pervers ? _Il vaudrait mieux que l'on se connaisse plus avant, non ? _Quel hypocrite ! J'ai qu'une envie, c'est que l'on s'envoie en l'air tout le temps comme des ados aux hormones survoltées! Sur le piano, sur le divan, dans mes voitures, sur mes voitures, dans mon lit, quand j'en aurais un (très bientôt), __par terre, contre le mur__. __C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment. Un minimum quoi. _Et puis cette maison n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux en terme d'intimité, non ?

- Tu veux pas dire qu'on nous observe ?

- Euh…

- C'est Jasper, je parie! Quel salopard celui-là. Me casser mon coup. _Pauvre Jasper pour une fois qu'il était innocent._

- Tu serais étonnée, alors. Il regarde sagement son documentaire.

_Elle blanchit d'un coup. _

- J'ose même pas imaginer qui. Je plaçais les autres bien au-dessus de cela. Je déteste les voyeurs. Tu peux me ramener ? _Pfff, heureusement qu'elle sait pas tout. Je vois pas comment je vais pouvoir lui confesser mon attirance pour sa fenêtre._

- Oui, Bella. _Elle va me larguer, ça aura duré une journée. Famille, je vous hais !_

_Plus tard, dans la voiture, alors que nous n'avions croisé âme qui vive avant de partir._

- Tu es déçue? Tentais-je pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Bien sûr que je suis déçue, j'aime bien Pretty Woman..._Je ne lisais pas dans les pensées de cette fille mais elle, elle était au parfum, ma femme idéale._ Et j'ai passé une très bonne journée, je t'en remercie.

- Tu me remercies ?

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Grâce à toi. Ça me change de mes week-ends de solitude ou des délires de ma mère.

- Ma famille de fous ne te fait pas peur? _Demandais-je étonné, il y avait de l'espoir_.

- Tu ne connais pas encore la mienne! Tu vas prendre tes jambes à ton cou. Je peux te l'assurer! _Pire qu'une bande de vampires disjonctés. Pas possible._

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Il vaut mieux te laisser la surprise. _Elle se mâchouilla la lèvre nerveusement._

- Ah. Tu es mon premier baiser, et moi? Lançais-je sous le coup d'une impulsion incontrôlée. _En même temps j'avais une envie folle d'être son premier pour tout._

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais non. _Elle serra ma main plus fort. _Un certain Jack Black est passé avant toi. C'était désastreux. Il n'y en a pas eu d'autres, d'ailleurs. Toi, tu es le premier à bien m'embrasser. C'est encore mieux, non ?

- Oui, c'est mieux. _Intérieurement, je buvais le sang de cet humain qui avait souillé par son contact ma fleur de lys. _Alors, nous sortons toujours ensemble ?

- Tu es énervant à la fin, il te faut quoi? Un mariage pour te calmer?

- Ce serait bien. _Je souriais aux anges_.

- Edward, rappelle-moi, on se connaît depuis quand ?

- Une semaine? 6 jours, 7 heures, 34 minutes et 25 secondes, plus exactement. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…tu m'embrouilles. Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire, _s'énerva-t-elle visiblement perturbée par mes précisions. J'aime les détails, c'est tout. Tatillon limite rigide, ça fait partie de mon charme._

- Pourquoi tu accélères tout à coup ? S'étonna-t-elle en s'accrochant à la poignée de toit passager.

- Parce que maintenant, je sais que tu ne vas pas me largué dès que je t'aurais raccompagné.

- Edward, tu es impayable ! Je te le redis, je suis consentante à 200%, tu n'as pas besoin de m'épouser, je te donne mon corps quand tu veux. _J'appuyais de toutes mes forces sur les freins et arrêtais la Volvo sur le bord de la route. Le temps de détacher nos ceintures. Nos bouches se dévorant sauvagement. Nos mains se cherchaient, palpaient, tripotaient frénétiquement. __Et tant pis si nous faisions un attentat à la pudeur. __Rien ne pouvait nous arrêter cette fois-ci. Une bulle de moiteur nous protégeait. Carpe Diem.  
_

_C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un frappa sur la glace de ma portière. Je me tournais effaré par cette malchance qui nous collait comme de la superglue et pris en compte une vision d'horreur : la tête de Charlie Swan, chef de la Police de Forks, les yeux exorbités. Accessoirement père de la fille que je tentais de déshabiller actuellement._

**Vous êtes trop merveilleuses, 3 heures après, j'ai déjà pleins de reviews. Vous méritez bien que je brûle ma dernière cartouche des vacances. Et les anonymes sont toujours les bienvenues.** **J'en profite d'ailleurs pour les remercier.**_  
_


	39. Chapter 39

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 39

EPOV

Nous étions débraillés, échevelés, mais rien d'irréparable rapidement, ce que nous ne manquâmes pas de faire. Il était intervenu trop rapidement pour qu'il y ait eu plus. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour que ma vitre s'abaisse. J'étais un ado pris en flagrant délit et pour la première fois depuis ma transformation j'eus peur. Charlie Swan était une figure de l'autorité cantonale à ne pas prendre à la légère.

- Bella ?

- Oui, papa ?

- Dans ma voiture. _Sa voix en tremblait, il devait être sacrément énervé._

- Oui, papa. _Je la vis à regret s'éloigner de moi._

- Vous, jeune homme, veuillez descendre de voiture.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Chef Swan pour vous et uniquement chef Swan, mon petit.

- Oui, Chef Swan.

- Bien. Vous voyez cette ligne sur le bord de la route ? Vous allez la suivre avec les bras tendus. _Je m'exécutais sans faux pas. Je n'étais pas un adolescent américain moyen gorgé d'alcool et de drogues en plein milieu de journée. Il devrait savoir que sa fille avait plus de gout que ça quand même !_

- Maintenant tenez-vous sur un pied, levez le genou jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le coude opposé et vice versa. Bien. Je vais vous suivre au poste jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe de mes gars vous prenne en charge. Un voyou comme vous doit avoir de la drogue sur lui.

- Je suis clean, Chef Swan. Je vous assure. _Même en ciré de pêcheur il est terrorisant avec sa moustache. Si j'étais pas un garçon aux pouvoirs surnaturels j'en pisserais dans mon froc._

- Je vais toucher deux mots à votre père sur votre comportement dépravé. Ma pauvre fille n'a pu que se faire entrainer par vous pour en arriver là. Je ne vous permettrai pas de la trainer plus avant dans la boue. Remontez dans la voiture et dirigez-vous vers le poste de police. Je vous suis.

- Oui, chef Swan. _Je crois que ça allait me vacciner pour un bon moment de laisser court à mes impulsions du moment. La prochaine fois, je planifierai tout, absolument tout. Et je ligoterai ma famille. Et la sienne aussi. J'avalais ma salive et obéis aux ordres. Puis me garais devant le poste de police de Forks et suivis Charlie Swan dans celui-ci pendant que Bella ayant apparemment reçu l'ordre de rester dans la voiture me fixait avec angoisse. J'essayai de la rassurer d'un sourire mais n'en menais pas large. Il faut dire que je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. Me retrouver à subir des analyses était complètement exclu._

Arrivé au comptoir le père de Bella héla son équipe : deux policiers qui jouaient aux cartes.

- Salut les gars, je vous confie ce jeune homme pour inspection complète. Il est suspecté de posséder des substances illicites, vous le passez au peigne fin. Photos, empreintes, fouille complète et une bonne exploration rectale pour finir. Vous prévenez ses parents bien sûr.

- D'accord Chef. Vous l'avez pris en flag' ?

- Hum, oui et non. Bon, je vous laisse. Il faut que je raccompagne ma fille.

- Nous le laissons repartir s'il n'a rien ou on le met en garde à vue ?

- Vous attendez que l'un de ses parents vienne pour le laisser repartir.

- Entendu, Chef.

_Il ressortit pour rejoindre Bella, Bella qui m'échappait au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais d'elle. Bella qui m'obsédait et que je ferai tout pour rejoindre dès ma libération. __Non, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. I will be back, oh yeah, I will be back._

- Alors petit, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour le mettre dans cet état-là ? _Il jeta un regard complice à son collègue et me sourit. Il avait bien compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche._

- Je suis sorti avec sa fille.

- Aaah. Tu as tiré le mauvais numéro, mon pauvre. Charlie est convaincu qu'elle a encore 8 ans et qu'elle joue à la poupée. Bon, vide tes poches pour commencer. _Au contraire, moi j'étais convaincu d'avoir gagné à la loterie nationale!_

Je m'exécutais.

- Mais, il y a combien de capotes ? _Pourquoi il est si étonné ? J'aime bien être préparé, moi._

- Euh, 24. Une boite « familiale » complète. _Pourquoi son attitude change du tout au tout ? Il avait l'air plutôt sympa au premier abord. Ses pensées n'étaient pas du tout menaçantes avant._

- Il était moins une. Charlie avait pas si tort que ça de prendre les grands moyens. Il y en aurait eu 23, t'étais un homme mort. Viens par là on va te faire ta fête. Photos, empreintes et une bonne exploration rectale. Dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Moi aussi j'ai une fille de 17 ans, et à cause d'un voyou comme toi, elle est enceinte ! _C'est bien ma veine ! Il avait qu'à l'informer plus sur la contraception. Et puis, ils avaient qu'à prendre leurs précautions. Et puis mince, on arrête pas de nous dire de sortir couvert, ils écoutent jamais les pubs ou ça n'atteint pas le neurone qui leur sert de cerveau? C'est vrai que si il a cette attitude là quand il voit des capotes, ça peut pas aider...  
_

Une demi-heure plus tard, après une fouille en bonne et due forme et quelques milliers de formulaires administratifs.

- Ne t'avise plus de trainer autour de la fille de Charlie si tu tiens à ta vie, mon garçon. _Je ne répondis rien mais n'en pensais pas moins._

Esmée était venue me chercher. Heureusement. Les policiers se montrèrent plus respectueux avec elle à proximité.

- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'expliquer. Je vous écoute. '_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Edward ?'_

- Votre fils était soupçonné de possessions de substances illicites, Madame. _'La seule drogue à laquelle tu es accro s'appelle Bella, si je ne me trompe.'_

- Il a été pris en flagrant délit, en possession, en a-t-il utilisé devant témoins? _Demanda Esmée, elle pouvait être hautaine et faire la grande dame quand elle voulait. Elle allait bien les mater._

- Non, madame.

- Alors expliquez-moi.

- Le Chef Swan l'a appréhendé. Il pourra vous donner plus d'explications. _'Que faisiez-vous quand il est arrivé ? Ne me dit pas que vous étiez en position fâcheuse dans la voiture?'_

- J'espère bien, parce qu'avec la racaille qui traine dans les rues de Forks, mon fils n'est certainement pas le plus dangereux dans les parages. Je reviendrai vous pouvez en être sûrs !

- Bien, Madame.

Nous sortîmes et nous séparâmes rapidement pour rejoindre chacun nos voitures respectives.

'_Tu rentres ce soir ou tu restes chez Bella ?'_

- Je ne sais pas.

'_Bon courage, je suis désolée que ça se soit si mal passé pour toi et la petite. Tu la ramènes quand tu veux, elle est charmante, intelligente et vous faites un couple si…je ne sais pas comment dire…fusionnel peut-être ?'_

- Merci, Esmée. Tu sais l'avantage maintenant, c'est que ça ne peut pas être pire.

'_Ah, il ne s'est toujours rien passé entre vous deux ?' Elle avait un ton compatissant, toujours son côté mère-poule._

- Bingo. Murmurais-je en m'engouffrant dans ma Volvo.

**04/09/10 : Désolée, c'est tout pour ce soir. J'essaye de reprendre mon rythme de petit chapitre régulier. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et notamment à celles qui me supportent dès le début: je n'aurais jamais été jusque là sans vous: 39 chapitres, je n'en reviens pas. J'ai peut-être pas pu répondre à toutes et je m'en excuse. La coupure internet a été dure à rattraper. Comme d'habitude les chapitres ont des nombres de lecteurs très différents, donc je suppose que vous êtes 300 sans certitude.**


	40. Chapter 40

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 40

BPOV

La honte ! La honte ! La honte ! Je ferais bien d'imiter une autruche à mettre ma tête dans un trou pour ne pas voir le danger qui arrive droit devant. L'avantage, si ça avait été avec ma mère, c'est qu'elle en aurait dansé de joie et aurait ameuté le quartier pour faire part de mes exploits sexuels avérés ou inventés. A ma grande honte aussi. Seulement voilà, c'était mon père qui m'avait pris la main dans le sac !

Avec Charlie, maintenant que nous étions à nouveau tous les deux dans la voiture, l'ambiance n'était pas festive. Loin de là. Un silence de plomb s'était installé. Le calme avant la tempête.

- Bella tu m'expliques à la fin ? Tu n'es là que depuis une semaine et je te retrouve déjà en train de t'envoyer en l'air sur le bord de la route comme une…une…

- Fille de mauvaise vie ? Trainée ? Pouffe ? Morue ?

- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, ici, c'est une petite communauté. Les filles sont vite cataloguées. _Oui, un petit village où les potins vont plus vite qu'un feu de forêt en plein été._

- Tu as peur pour ta réputation ? C'est ça ?

- Mais non, pour la tienne. Quoique un chef de la police pas fichu de tenir sa fille, ce n'est pas merveilleux pour l'image.

- C'est-à-dire que si je m'envoie en l'air le samedi avec Edward, le lundi avec Mike et le mardi avec Tyler, ça peut nuire à ta carrière ?

- Tu arrêtes de te ficher de moi ? Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite ! _Charlie partit dans les rouges-aubergine tellement je l'avais bien asticoté._

- Au moins je respecte le jour du Seigneur, tu peux bien m'accorder cela.

- Tais-toi ! Tu seras consignée dans ta chambre la semaine prochaine.

- Papa, j'ai 17 ans. Pas 7 ans, 17 ans tu m'entends ! Dans 6 mois, je serai libre de faire tout. Même de partir.

- Tu viens à peine d'arriver chérie, tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! _Je vis que mon coup bas avait porté, il avait blanchi d'un coup le pauvre._

- Ça dépendra de toi et de la façon dont tu te comportes avec Edward. _Lui assénais-je très sure de moi en croisant les bras. Je devenais la reine du chantage à vitesse grand V._

- C'est qui Edward ?

- Le garçon que tu viens de laisser au poste de police.

- Ah, celui-là ? Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Omer ou Jasper.

- Non, ce sont ses frères : Emmett et Jasper. Edward est le plus jeune. Il est dans ma classe en biologie. Il voulait que je te présente à lui d'ailleurs. Il aime bien faire les choses dans les formes.

- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, ça allait plutôt prendre forme dans 9 mois son histoire.

- Non, Edward est un garçon prévoyant. Il aurait pris ses précautions. J'ai confiance en lui. _Alors là je brodais à fond. J'en savais rien du tout de son côté précautionneux. On était tellement emporté par nos instincts bassement animaux que je ne sais pas si la raison aurait repris le dessus. Mais de toute manière un vampire d'un siècle, ça devait avoir les spermatozoïdes ramollis non ? Voire qui tombent en poussière. Pas besoin de s'encombrer de latex, de la pilule et autres. Le pied._

- Si tu crois que ça me rassure ! Je pensais que tu étais encore innocente. C'est sûr qu'une grande ville comme Phœnix ne peut pas être bonne pour élever des enfants.

- Tu fais fausse route. Je suis « innocente » seulement voilà j'aimerais ne plus l'être.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie.

- Mais enfin, c'est très simple, j'ai envie d'Edward et il a envie de moi. Je vais pas passer à côté d'une occasion pareille.

- Et l'amour dans tout ça ?

- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu peux être vieux jeu quand tu t'y mets. _J'ai pas du tout envie de lui parler de choses intimes comme de mes sentiments._

Nous arrivâmes en vue de la maison et je découvris qu'un autre pick-up était garé à côté du mien. Un garçon amérindien en sortit et je reconnus le jeune bien musclé du week-end poisson frit. Il se précipita pour aider son père Billy à s'installer dans son fauteuil roulant.

- Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de te dire : les Blacks viennent regarder le match. _Super, il manquait plus qu'une soirée base-ball à mon bonheur._

- Ne t'en fais pas, Billy devait nous amener du poisson frit de Harry Clearwater. Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? Me dis pas que tu es déjà enceinte ! _La nausée à l'idée de l'odeur du poisson était insoutenable, je vomis le délicieux brunch des Cullen dès la portière ouverte. Il faut dire aussi que j'avais un peu abusé sur les pancakes. _

_Enfin seule ! Calfeutrer dans ma chambre toujours parfumée au chocolat grâce aux bougies d'hier, j'échappais aux relents de poisson frit. J'aurais bien aimé m'allonger un peu pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort mais la vue du bazar que j'avais laissé dans ma chambre m'en empêcha. Il fallait que je remballe toutes les armes éparpillées, les bocaux que j'avais sortis de la cuisine, etc. Pas de pity party tant que ma chambre ne serait pas rangée._

_Cela m'occupa bien, j'avais presque fini quand j'entendis un bruit sur la vitre. Je me retournai pour apercevoir, stupéfaite Edward enjamber le rebord de ma fenêtre ! Non, mais quel toupet ! Il pouvait pas frapper et attendre que je l'invite ! Être vampire ne donne pas tous les droits !_

- Dis donc, tu pourrais attendre que je t'invite ! _Il se figea._

- Tu veux que je ressorte ? S'enquit-il poliment. _Il est mignon quand même avec ses grands yeux effrayés._

- Mais non. Maintenant que tu es là, reste. _Pas la peine de vous faire un dessin sur mes intentions, un seul objectif : sa bouche. Apparemment, lui avait un autre objectif : mon lit. Nous finîmes enchevêtrés en nous tortillant sur mon matelas à nous frotter là où ça faisait du bien. Avec son corps magique, j'avais du mal à identifier tous les endroits. Partout, c'est un bon résumé._

Quand tout à coup, la voix de mon père se fit entendre d'en bas.

- Bella, je trouve pas l'ouvre-bocal. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

- Oui, papa, je te l'amène.

- Désolée, je reviens vite. _Je me saisis dudit ouvre-bocal qui trainait encore à côté de mon lit._

- Je t'attends ma colombe. _Pfff, il m'énervait avec ses sobriquets à la noix._

- C'est ça mon nounours en sucre. _Je descendis rapidement pour lui donner l'objet._

- On dirait que tu vas mieux. Tu pourrais peut-être tenir compagnie à Jacob? Me suggéra mon père l'air de rien. _Il veut me refiler le fils de son meilleur pote? La classe. Surtout après la scène de tout à l'heure._

- Je ne peux pas papa, j'ai encore un devoir à faire. Désolée Jacob, ce n'est que partie remise. Je file. Je veux profiter de l'inspiration du moment. _Je remontais l'escalier quatre à quatre. Ma muse m'attendait sagement dans mon lit et mon cœur battait la chamade à cette idée. J'ouvris la porte toute guillerette pour voir un Edward qui me transperça de ses beaux yeux ambres, très courroucé. Je le dévisageais étonnée._

- Tu as embrassé Jacob Black?

**Comme j'ai pas fait grand chose cette semaine pour vous, il me semblait normal de vous gratifier d'un petit chapitre supplémentaire...Merci encore de toutes vos reviews. D'ailleurs, j'ai repéré qu'il y en a qui se couche plus tard que moi...Hein EneeLamia?  
**


	41. Chapter 41

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 40

BPOV

_J'ouvris la porte toute guillerette pour voir un Edward qui me transperça de ses beaux yeux ambres, très courroucé. Je le dévisageais étonnée._

- Tu as embrassé Jacob Black ?

- Hein ? Répondis-je très élégamment.

- Oui, tu m'as dit que ton premier baiser était avec Jack Black, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais additionner deux et deux. _Mais il finissait par me taper sur le système ce vampire jaloux !_

- Et si c'était le cas? _Lui demandais-je en positionnant mes mains sur mes hanches et en poussant ma poitrine en avant._

- Quand? Continua-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. _Alors là, tu commences vraiment à m'échauffer les sangs, rouquin. Je vais t'apprendre à vouloir dicter ma vie! Il suffit de Charlie._

- Ça ne te concerne pas. Et si tu le prends sur ce ton là, tu peux sortir de ma chambre tout de suite.

- D'accord. _Finalement pour un type raffiné début de siècle, il est proche de l'homme de Neandertal ! C'est mon cœur qui s'arrête de battre ou c'est moi qui arrête de respirer ? Pourquoi il est parti aussi vite ? Je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais m'asseoir un peu. La journée a été éprouvante. J'ai rêvé que je sortais avec un vampire magnifique qui s'est révélé être d'une jalousie maladive. Je vais m'allonger un peu. Ça me fera du bien. Je…je…RRRrrr._

_ooOOoo  
_

- Bella, tu viens ? Me demanda Rosalie le lendemain matin dès que j'eus posé le pied dehors.

Je pensais pourtant que j'allais devoir réutiliser mon tas de ferraille ambulant avec les événements de la veille.

- Bonjour Rosalie. C'est gentil de passer me prendre. Bonjour Emmett. Jetais-je en me glissant dans le fauteuil passager qu'il m'avait galamment laissé.

- Salut Attila, celle après qui Edward ne se relève pas !

- Si c'est pour sortir ce genre d'âneries, tu aurais pu rester chez toi !

- Allez, Hells Bells, souris. Ça va s'arranger.

- Rosalie, tu vis depuis combien de temps avec lui ?

- Trop pour continuer à faire attention à ce qui sort de sa bouche.

- Tu me rassures.

- Des nouvelles ?

- D'Edward ?

- Non de ma grand-tante Hilda ! Bon, j'attends. _Sortis-je très remontée._

- Il rumine.

- Ah! _Mon cœur se serrait à cette évocation. J'étais dans mon droit pourtant, non ?_

- Ouais, tout ça pour se rendre intéressant et faire craquer les filles avec le look beau ténébreux, faudrait qu'il arrête de se la péter le frérot ! Dit Emmett en étendant ses bras pour les poser derrière sa tête et s'étirer jusqu'à occuper toute la banquette arrière.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas frustré dimanche, on n'en serait certainement pas là !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois que j'ai pas compris que tu étais en train de nous mater dans la salle de musique ?

- Oh, forma-t-il tout penaud.

- C'est quoi cette histoire, Emmett. _Commença à s'énerver Rosalie._

- C'est pas de ma faute à moi si ils veulent s'envoyer en l'air dans une pièce avec une baie vitrée ! _S'excusa (mal) Emmett_. Je passais juste à proximité, voilà tout. J'habite les lieux quand même. Ils n'ont qu'à aller faire leurs cochonneries ailleurs. _Bouda-t-il._

- Emmett, si tu appelles cela des cochonneries, nous n'avons plus à les faire. D'accord? Pendant deux semaines. _Menaça Rosalie. Elle était vraiment super comme amie._

- Deux! Mais tu veux ma mort?

- Si tu continues ce sera un mois, et tu as intérêt à leur laisser leur intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, Rose.

- Pourquoi, vous êtes vous disputés tous les deux ?

- Il pensait que j'avais embrassé Jacob Black.

- Black, comme les Black de la réserve Quileute ? _s'exclama-t-elle._

- Oui, mon père est ami avec son père.

- Ah, _Rosalie faisait une drôle de tête._

- Et bien quoi? Tu es de mon avis que ce que j'ai fait de ma vie avant de le rencontrer ne le regarde pas ?

- Oui, oui. Mais il se trouve que nous avons un contentieux avec les Quileute.

- Donc j'aurais pu aller avec n'importe qui d'autre, ce serait passé ?

- Euh, peut-être pas finalement. Hum. Je ne peux pas te dire. Je n'ai pas de recul.

- C'est d'autant plus bête que le type en question est un homonyme qui habite à Phœnix.

- Tu me rassures !

- Bon, tu es d'accord que ce n'est pas à moi à lui demander pardon ?

- Effectivement, par contre Edward peut être buté quand il s'y met !

- A qui le dis-tu! _Plus tête de cochon que moi, c'était un peu dur à avaler, en même temps, il a eu plus d'années pour parfaire son côté têtu. Je me demande dans quelle disposition d'esprit je vais le retrouver ce matin. Il n'était pas venu me chercher. C'était donc mal parti._ Tu penses qu'il sera là ou pas ?

- Emmett, tu as vu Edward dernièrement ?

- Nan, dit-il en continuant à bouder.

- Là Bella, je ne peux pas t'éclairer. _Me répondit-elle compatissante._

_Je ne dis plus un mot jusqu'à notre arrivée sur le parking. Même Emmett se taisait._

_Ce jour là, il ne se montra pas._

_Le jour d'après non plus d'ailleurs. Quelle tête de mule !_

_Rosalie me donnait des nouvelles. Il était parti faire l'ermite dans une grotte quelconque ou un terrier, qu'importe ! Je bouillais intérieurement. A part Angela et Rosalie, plus personne n'osait m'adresser la parole. Encore quelque jours supplémentaires et je me transformais en Hulk version femelle ou je me trainais à genoux derrière Edward jusqu'à tant qu'il me reprenne. Où était la fille fière qui avait des convictions de femme libérée à défendre ? Avec l'état de manque, ma seule conviction était qu'il me fallait le corps d'Edward, et rapidement._

_Mercredi soir, mon père m'annonça nonchalamment que nous allions passer une soirée feu de camp samedi avec les Black et quelques Quileute. Je m'en fichais comme de ma première paire de chaussettes. Le ciel pouvait même nous tomber sur la tête. Je me replongeais allégrement dans la lecture de Orgueil et Préjugés. Pour la cinquante et unième fois (j'en suis sure, je fais une coche à chaque lecture). Edward me faisait penser à Fitzwilliam Darcy, le personnage hautain qui avait demandé la main d'Elizabeth Bennett comme si c'était la mort. Quel mufle! Elle l'avait bien rembarré la Elizabeth. Et pourtant, la fin était heureuse._

_Jeudi, je n'y tenais plus, c'est aux genoux d'Alice que je me trainais. Pendant la cantine, pour une fois je fis tout pour être à côté d'elle._

- Psst Alice, chuchotais-je.

- Oui, Bella,

- Selon toi, "il" sera de retour quand?

- Pour que je puisse le voir, il faudrait qu'il ait pris sa décision.

- Ça fait quatre jours! Il est incroyable! Moi, je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi! _m'insurgeai-je à voix basse. Je saisis mon plateau d'un geste brusque et me levai d'un coup. Je déposai le plateau intact sur le chariot et partit vers mon casier. J'avais gardé un spray Flower de Kenzo qu'"il" m'avait offert. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en gargariser ou le jeter dans la poubelle. Finalement, je le humais et le reposais. Après cela, je fis tout pour ne pas y penser, j'allais à l'école, revenait, m'occupait des tâches ménagères, faisait mes devoirs comme un automate. L'asociale revenait au grand galop. Je ne parlais plus à personne. Même à Angela et à Rosalie. Normal, je faisais fuir tout le monde. Puis samedi arriva et mon père et moi allâmes à la réserve._

**07/09/10 Oui, je sais. C'est beaucoup moins drôle mais ils ont décidé de se prendre la tête. C'est (presque) pas ma faute.** **D'ailleurs elle m'a presque fait pleurer la Bella avec ses airs de martyr. En même temps Edward ****assure pas une cacahuète. Une vraie tête à claques.**** Je suis pas contente de la tournure des événements, parce que comme je le dis à Maxattaque j'aime les happy ends, mais là, ça glisse doucement.**

_08/09/10 Merci à () pour la rectification que j'ai prise en compte concernant Orgueil et Préjugés. C'est pas de ma faute, je vois Edward partout!  
_


	42. Chapter 42

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 42

BPOV

Nous y étions. Devant un feu de camp. Les brochettes circulaient accompagnés de pommes de terre en papillote et de cole slaw. J'étais un peu déçue de la tournure des événements. Rien de bien typique pour une soirée dans une réserve indienne. A part les cheveux longs des garçons. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue au temps du Flower power.

Imaginez 5 gars avec des cheveux de jais leur arrivant au milieu du dos (oui, je sais les cheveux ça devient une obsession, dans cette histoire, j'imagine que ce sont de beaux cheveux naturels, pas des vieilles moumoutes), la peau cuivrée, des dentitions blanches à couper le souffle. Le pire c'est que je me retrouvais être le centre de l'attention. Ils me tournaient tous autour : Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry et le dernier mais non des moindres niveau insistance rentre-dedans : Jacob.

Mon prochain fantasme-cauchemar : avoir cette tribu qui me fasse la danse de la guerre avec moi attachée au totem (partie cauchemar) torses nus tous muscles dehors en pagnes échancrés (partie fantasme torride). Ils n'ont donc pas de filles dans cette tribu ? Ou alors ils les cachent ? Ou alors ils ont été maudits et il n'y a que des garçons qui naissent dans la réserve. C'est agréable d'avoir 5 beaux hommes à mes pieds aux petits soins. Eux aussi ont des yeux d'affamés quand ils me regardent. Ils ne sont pourtant pas après mon sang, eux ! Je sais pas, mais ces longues chevelures, ça me donne envie de passer mes doigts dedans, de les caresser, de les grattouiller. J'ai presque peur qu'ils me lèchent les pieds.

Faut que j'arrête, depuis que j'ai rapproché Mike Newton d'un toutou, j'assimile tous les types qui me prêtent attention à des chiens ! Et comme par hasard, Charlie a eu un besoin urgent de s'isoler avec Billy pour avoir une conversation entre hommes. Quand il s'agit de me laisser seule avec Edward, il fait une crise, mais les Quileute pourraient faire une tournante, il applaudirait, pensais-je cyniquement.

C'est vrai que je n'avais aucun souci à me faire. Ils étaient charmants et même timides. Ils m'avaient fait rire, fait parler. Nous avions échangé des banalités, quand tout à coup LA question qui leur brulait les lèvres tomba : « au fait Bella, tu as un petit copain ? » Jacob, bien sûr, l'approche fine et légère d'un môme de quinze ans. Oui, je les aime bien plus mûrs depuis peu.

- C'est une question-piège, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Soit c'est oui, soit c'est non.

- C'est compliqué en ce moment.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Je préfère éviter.

- Et vous, les filles de la tribu? Ou vous préférez les filles visages pâles?

Un silence s'installa. Si la pénombre n'avait pas été présente, je les aurais vu tous rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, j'en suis persuadée. Tous les mêmes, même les beaux amérindiens sexy n'assurent pas. Eux aussi, ils attendraient 100 ans et une illumination. Navrant. Et eux aussi, ils se défileraient à la moindre contrariété, j'en mettrai ma main au feu (de camp)!

Pourquoi il m'avait laissé sans nouvelle ce salaud! Je suis pourtant une fille cool et ouverte, mince! Il faut qu'il respecte ma vie affective antérieure, ma minuscule vie. Inexistante. Infime.

- Jacob? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu pensais que ta petite copine à embrasser quelqu'un que tu connais. Je précise : c'était avant que tu sois en couple avec elle.

- Euh? Je serais jaloux.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, imaginer la fille qui a mon affection avec un autre réveillerait mon côté possessif, c'est sûr.

- Finalement, t'es un homme typique.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Qu'une fille a le droit de vivre sa vie. Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez tous célibataires !

- Mais Bella, il ne faut pas demander plus que ce que l'on peut donner, si on ne veut pas être déçu.

- Mec, c'est profond ce que tu viens de dire, ça t'est venu naturellement ou t'as fumé des aiguilles de pins ? Ironisa Paul le marrant du groupe.

- Tais-toi Paul, je trouve au contraire que c'est très profond, défendis-je Jacob.

- Merci, se rengorgea celui-ci.

- Je t'en prie. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance mais il faut que je rentre. Je me levais pour prendre congé de mon groupe de supporters.

- M'enfin Bella, c'est samedi soir. Détends-toi. Fit d'une voix catastrophée Embry.

- Je vous assure, il faut que je rentre.

- Il reste des brochettes si tu veux. Insista Quil.

Je convainquis mon père de rentrer facilement. Il y avait pêche demain très tôt. Comme d'habitude. J'avais décidé d'agir. Je laissais tout simplement ma fenêtre entrebâillée. Intelligent, non ?

Le matin, je me réveillais frigorifiée. Les températures étaient tombées cette nuit-là et je me retrouvais seule, toujours seule. Il m'avait peut-être quitté définitivement? Après tout, il était étonnant qu'il ait commencé à s'intéresser à moi. Je serais un garçon, je ne m'intéresserais pas. Pour dire.

Comme la chaussée se révéla glissante dimanche, je décidais de rester à la maison pour une journée train-train : lessive, ménage, devoirs que des activités excitantes qui peinaient à me distraire de ma dépression du moment. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison : je resterai vierge jusqu'à mon entrée à l'université. Peut-être au-delà. Je ne jurais plus de rien. J'étais tellement maudite que même un groupe d'étudiants aux hormones au taquet ne pourrait rien pour Bella «ceinture de chasteté» Swan. J'allais finir par rejoindre un des groupes qui prônait l'abstinence sur le campus, histoire de masquer le sort qui s'acharnait. Après je rencontrerai un extrémiste pro life qui penserait que toutes les filles qui couchent avant le mariage sont des trainées et nous aurions plein de bébés pour lesquels je confectionnerai des costumes de Ku Klux Klan après le mariage bien sûr. L'horreur!

**Et voilà, un chapitre rapide pour faire connaissance avec nos indiens préférés et approcher de la grande scène du 2. Merci à anonyme () d'avoir corriger ma méga erreur du chapitre précédent. Voir note en bas du 41.**

Merci de vos reviews qui m'ont redonné du peps pour continuer, vous êtes formidables!


	43. Chapter 43

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 43

BPOV

Lundi matin. Même temps à l'horizon. Routes verglacées et températures au plus bas. Je peinais à me préparer pour aller à l'école. Charlie qui n'avait jamais froid et qui avait définitivement un hérisson dans la poche, n'avait pas jugé utile de mettre le chauffage. Je grelottais en m'habillant. Mon téléphone portable sonna.

- Bella à l'appareil.

- Salut Bella ma belle, c'est Rosalie. Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que je ne passerai pas ce matin. _Me sortit d'un trait Rosalie de sa voix chantante._

- Ah bon, fis-je déçue.

- Oui, la peinture de mon bébé doit rester sans une égratignure et vu l'état des routes, je préfère rester sous la couette.

- Mais Rosalie, je croyais que tu ne dormais pas ?

- Qui te dit que je dors ?

- Ah, bon ben, bon…bonne…hum, à plus tard alors. J_e coupais la conversation rouge comme une tomate. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça : bonne bourre ? Bonne éclate ? Toujours chaude comme une baraque à frites après tout ce temps ? Tu me fais une place parce que je crois que ton frère ne va jamais passer à l'action ?_

_Définitivement rien de tout ça._

_Je continuais à me préparer en quatrième vitesse parce que sans la BM de Rosalie, le chemin allait être très long._

_Enfin, j'avais réussi à atteindre le parking du lycée. Il faut lui reconnaître ça : mon tank rouge ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre sur la neige. Incroyable. Je me garais donc à ma place (presque) habituelle et rassemblais mes affaires de cours. Je claquais la portière quand j'entendis un bruit bizarre. Un chuintement rapide qui se rapprochait vite, très vite. Je me retournais et vis foncer la camionnette noire de Tyler dans ma direction, comme aimantée par ma poisse légendaire. J'étais tétanisée. Je fermais les yeux comme une autruche._

_Un choc assez léger me fit sursauter et quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais irrémédiablement perdue. Des yeux dorés me dévoraient, puis une bouche, puis des mains. Je lui répondis par politesse, hein ? Qui est-ce que j'essayais de tromper ? Adieu la Bella qui voulait le faire baver pour lui apprendre la vie. Bye bye la fille du vingt et unième siècle qui s'assume. En même temps, il m'avait fait le coup du sauveur plus fort que le roquefort. Nous nous explorions comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis un siècle. Une semaine, c'est pareil. Mais quel salaud ! Il m'avait laissé pendant une éternité ! Dès qu'il me laissa respirer la colère me submergea. Paf !_

_La claque était partie. Il me regardait de ses grands yeux ébahis, et mince qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant ! Je ne me serais pas retenue même si je l'avais voulu, je me jetais à nouveau sur lui comme une assoiffée au milieu du désert. Il ne se fit pas prier pour me répondre et nous repartîmes dans nos découvertes buccales, tactiles et vocales, oublieux du monde qui continuait à tourner._

_Au bout d'un temps incertain, je fis lentement mouvement arrière pour reprendre mon souffle encore une fois. Avant que j'aie pu calmer mon halètement, il murmura en guise d'excuse :_

- Tu peux continuer à me frapper si ça te fait du bien, je sais que je suis le plus grand imbécile que la terre ait porté pour t'avoir laissé sans nouvelle pendant une semaine. _Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Comme je ne faisais pas dans le sado malgré ses soupçons, je l'embrassais lentement puis lui murmurais en souriant : _

- Ne m'encourage pas trop dans ce sens, sinon je ressors les menottes. _Il me fit son petit sourire en coin qui me chavirait le cœur et me serra dans ses bras._

- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Me murmura-t-il.

- Oui, si tu veux. Où sommes-nous ? Et l'accident ? _J'explorais les environs du regard mais ne vit que des arbres à perte de vue. J'avais rêvé pour le van de Tyler ?_

- Nous sommes dans la forêt derrière le lycée.

- Tu m'as vraiment sauvé alors ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas d'une Bella aplatie comme une crêpe. _C'était le comble, il m'avait laissé tomber pendant une semaine et il se fichait de ma pomme._

- Et tu comptais te manifester quand exactement ? Avant ma retraite ? _Demandais-je en montant le ton._

- Mais Bella…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais Bella » qui tienne, je suis mortelle MOI ! Le temps est important pour MOI ! Une semaine en moins avec toi, c'est comme une année, peut-être une décennie pour toi. Comment peux-tu me laisser tomber aussi facilement ? Et puis arrête avec tes crises de jalousie mal placées parce que Jack Black n'est pas Jacob Black, OK ? Jack Black est un pauvre péquenot du Texas qui si il ne s'est pas amélioré en baiser restera célibataire toute sa vie. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Jacob Black ? Rose m'a dit qu'il y avait un contentieux avec les Quileute ? _Comme il restait tétanisé, je continuais_ : Si tu me quittes dès que je dis un mot de travers comment veux-tu que l'on passe notre vie ensemble ? Hein ?

- Que tu es belle quand tu es furieuse, mon amour. _Il m'enserra de ses bras moelleux et le monde extérieur s'évanouit à nouveau._

Les sons stridents caractéristiques des sirènes d'ambulances se firent entendre.

- Je crois qu'avec l'accident, les cours ne vont pas avoir lieu aujourd'hui. _Constata-t-il_. Tu viens ma belle ?

Je soupirais et acceptais :

- Bien sûr, que je vais te suivre. Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là, tu entends ? _Je lui tendis la main mais il se colla à moi pour prendre mes fesses à pleines mains et me faire monter sur lui comme un bébé koala. Oh la la, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, il est dingue ! Le frottement va m'achever avant que nous ayons fait trois pas._

- Je connais un endroit superbe que je voudrais te montrer. Si tu as la tête qui tourne ferme les yeux. _Je m'accrochais à son cou et à sa taille et nous partîmes en un éclair. Il allait tellement vite que je fus frigorifiée rapidement._

- Ed, eeedddd, ward.

- Oui, ma colombe ?

- Jjjjj aaaiii ffffroid.

- Ah, _il se figea_, rassure-toi, je vais rejoindre ma voiture. _Il me caressa le dos d'une main pendant qu'il soutenait mon séant de l'autre. Enfin nous atteignîmes la Volvo garée dans un chemin forestier et il me posa dans le siège passager. Il poussa le chauffage au maximum et je dégivrai rapidement._

_Nous partîmes vers une destination inconnue qui me tardait de découvrir. Si Edward voulait s'y rendre, c'est qu'elle devait être spéciale. Peut-être avait-il des idées mal placées qu'il voudrait expérimenter? Je me sentis brulante tout d'un coup. Il prit la voie express puis sortit dans une direction que je n'avais jamais prise depuis mon arrivée. Il faut dire qu'entre mes dernières vacances et les deux semaines de mon retour je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire beaucoup d'exploration._

_Il monta par une route en lacet et reprit une route encore plus étroite qui serpenta longtemps jusqu'à un cul de sac. J'eus un moment d'hésitation, ça faisait serial killer qui voulait se débarrasser de mon corps dans un endroit perdu. Il se tourna vers moi enfin :_

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. _Me dit-il d'un ton rassurant_.

- J'espère que cela vaut le coup.

_Il se chargea d'un sac à dos, me reprit dans ses bras façon bébé koala et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire nous avions pénétré dans une prairie en fleur. En plein hiver. Et il faisait même soleil ! Nous étions au-dessus des nuages. C'était surréaliste ! J'avais découvert le pays des Bisounours ! Et Edward brillait de mille feux._

- C'est ici que nous serons le plus au calme. Qu'en penses-tu ? Me dit-il très naturellement.

- Je pense la même chose que toi « boule à facettes » ! _Dis-je en écartant mes bras pour qu'il se précipite vers moi et me fasse tournoyer. Pourvu qu'il ne me lâche pas ! Avec sa force, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau. Non, il devait avoir envie d'autre chose, comme moi._

- Il t'a fallu une semaine pour trouver cette clairière ? Lui demandais-je sur le ton de la conspiration.

- Presque, j'ai beaucoup couru pour me calmer. _Imaginer ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, ça me faisait des frissons tout partout._

_Il étendit la couverture qu'il avait apportée, car c'est un vampire prévoyant qui s'occupe du confort de sa petite humaine en sucre. Surtout comme cela, ladite humaine peut admirer sa beauté féérique._

- Pendant une semaine ?

- J'ai chassé aussi

- Et ?

- J'ai réfléchi. _Oh la, me dis pas qu'il veut plus de moi et qu'il va me faire ma fête et balancer mon corps._

- Tu peux préciser ?

- A toi, à nous, bien sûr.

- Je trouve que tu prends les choses trop à cœur, nous nous connaissons depuis peu, toi tu as quelques années de plus que moi, moi je suis plus que normale, je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. _Murmurais-je d'un ton badin un peu tremblant. J'essayais de faire le point sur ce que je venais de dire: sans succès. D'ailleurs il ne me loupa pas._

- Tu comprends quoi ?

- Bah, si je ne t'intéresse plus, je comprends.

- Pas du tout Bella. Je me rends compte que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Il faut que l'on y aille plus doucement toi et moi. Ici, personne ne nous dérangera. Nous allons pouvoir nous découvrir à notre rythme. _Il me désigna la couverture de la main. Aargh. Il veut m'achever par une overdose de plaisir ? Je ne pus que hocher la tête pour lui signifier mon assentiment. Il m'attira doucement vers le plaid accueillant et nous nous comportâmes comme des adolescents normaux en continuant à nous sucer nos amygdales respectives. Je me dégageais un peu pour le questionner._

- Tu es brillant sur toutes les parties de ton corps ? Susurrais-je innocemment, beaucoup d'idées derrière la tête en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

**Toutes mes excuses. Que dire de plus. Ça bloque. La muse est partie ailleurs, quoique, j'ai constaté que d'autres avaient un passage à vide, c'est peut-être dans l'air du temps? Je n'ai pas fait exprès de vous laisser sur ce passage seulement pour arriver déjà là j'en ai bavé, alors je vous le livre tel quel. Un petit remontant de reviews me ferait le plus grand bien. Pleaaaase.**


	44. Chapter 44

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 44

BPOV

- Tu es brillant sur toutes les parties de ton corps ? _Susurrais-je innocemment, beaucoup d'idées derrière la tête en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise._

- Et si tu me laissais prendre les choses en main plutôt? _me dit-il l'œil brillant de convoitise en tendant la main vers mon chemisier et en approchant sa bouche de ma gorge. Mon petit cœur commença à s'emballer dans ma poitrine quand sa langue suivit ma clavicule droite pour aller toujours plus bas au fur et à mesure qu'il déboutonnait mon top. Ayaya ! C'est fou tous les paradoxes de la vie : quand il me déshabille, un sauna intégré prend vie! Il ne fait même pas frais dans la prairie, d'ailleurs je crois que le temps s'est arrêté. Je ne peux que me contenter d'enlever vite fait les boutons du haut de sa chemise avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée. Et mes doigts glissent dans ces cheveux, ses belles mèches aux reflets acajou. Faudra quand même que je lui demande si c'est naturel. Que ses cheveux sont doux. Et la marque de son shampooing aussi. Enfin bon je m'égare._

_Mince, qu'est-ce que j'ai mis ce matin comme sous-vêtements ? Et depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas épilée ? Il va ma prendre pour le yéti !_

_Il marmonna quelque chose en enlevant le dernier bouton avant de revenir vers moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Hummmm. Puis il continua pendant que je m'activais comme une folle pour enfin avoir accès au Saint Graal. Heu pas encore. Enfin presque, la première partie dirons-nous. J'étais dans le même état d'excitation qu'Indiana Jones devant toutes les coupes._

_Oh le beau torse ! Oh les beaux muscles ! J'hallucine. Tout ça pour moi ? Bella tu devrais jouer au loto. Bella, t'es une gagnante! Vas-y ma fille! Et en plus, je me parle à la troisième personne. Bella t'es bonne pour Ste Anne, oui. En tout cas il m'inspire, j'arrive même à comprendre les accros de la vidéo pour ce genre d'expérience. Me repasser l'apparition de cette peau nue miroitante au ralenti *bave dégoulinante* Slurp._

_Il ouvre (enfin) mon chemisier à une vitesse d'escargot mâtiné avec un paresseux. On ne va pas y passer notre matinée. Les préliminaires c'est bien mais quand on n'est pas excitée comme une puce ! Oh la la, il va être dégouté de la vie quand il va voir mon soutien-gorge de sport et ma culotte de grand-mère digne de Bridget Jones. Il s'arrête, il hésite. Finalement il ouvre la bouche :_

- C'est pratique ce soutien-gorge avec une fermeture éclair devant. Dit-il en passant son doigt sur les crans métalliques alors qu'au centre de mes obus se dressent on ne peut plus fièrement des aspérités à titiller.

_Ouf ! Oh oui, vas-y ouvre-le avant que je l'arrache ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il reste trois plombes sur la fermeture ! Vas-y ouvre-la, la fermeture, parce que c'est que le début et c'est plus bas que j'ai besoin de toi !_

- Edward, abrège, je t'en prie.

- Du calme ma douce, je veux que ce soit aussi bon pour toi que pour moi.

- C'est bien joli tout ça mais je suis proche de la combustion spontanée avec toute cette attente ! _Il se figea, me regardant en souriant du coin de la bouche avec sont petit air narquois habituel. Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être impatiente parce que Môsieur a su se contrôler pendant que 3, 4 peut-être même 5 générations de Swan foulaient cette Terre ?_

- Respire profondément, _me dit-il en jouant les David Copperfield de pacotille et en posant tout simplement la main sur mon cœur emballé_. Chhhh. _Il remonta son visage vers le mien et me fit une prise de bouche sensuelle pendant que ses doigts s'aventuraient sous ma brassière. YES !_ _Heureusement qu'il connaît pas bien les filles, parce que c'est pas comme ça qu'il allait me calmer. Je gémis de satisfaction très fière de sentir sur ma cuisse que je n'étais pas la seule à être « remuée » par ces échanges tactiles._

- Edwaaaaard, _grognais-je (ou haletais-je?) dès qu'il s'éloigna de ma bouche. Mais qui a monté le thermostat ? Fouyouyou, il fait chaud peuchère dans les hauteurs de Forks_. Tu sais comment marche une fermeture Eclair ? Alors bouge tes petits doigts et ouvre ce soutien gorge avant que je l'arrache! _Menaçais-je._

- Pas la peine de t'énerver mon bébé d'amour, ce type de fermeture date de mon époque, pour te dire si je la maitrise, _se rengorgea-t-il alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, lui faire avaler toutes ses dents ou le dévorer de baisers. Je suis toujours très partagée quand il est dans les parages._

- Alors bouge (_papy)! pensais-je très fort._

- Oui mon cœur, _il se saisit de la navette, commença à la descendre d'un cran tout en laissant son regard couler vers mon décolleté qui était loin d'être généreux, mais qui avait l'avantage de lui convenir, quand je le vis pâlir._

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _Ça y est, gagné. Avec mon côté « vas-y, vas-y » limite violeuse, il s'est enfin rendu compte de mon physique ingrat. Bonne sœur. Y a plus que ça._

Edward releva la tête sur le qui vive tout d'un coup. Il se jeta sur moi comme pour me protéger de regards malvenus. Trois éclairs nous dépassèrent : un orange, un blond et un noir. Nous les suivîmes des yeux traverser la clairière où nous étions gentiment installés. Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre interloqués. Cette fois des bruits sourds attirèrent nos attentions et des grosses boules de poil informes nous dépassèrent en suivant les éclairs dans la même direction.

- Mais c'est un hall de gare ton endroit bien tranquille ! _M'exclamais-je hors de moi en me plantant devant lui les mains sur les hanches_. Nous sommes maudits ! Qui est-ce qui arrive après, le Père Noël et tous ses petits lutins? _Cette fois j'étais rouge, mais de colère._

_Je le repoussais sur le côté et me saisis des boutons que j'essayais de remettre frénétiquement sans grand succès tellement mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve par cette journée. Puis tout me revint en mémoire : les poissons, mon allergie, sa famille, la mienne, mon idiotie, la sienne. Trop, c'est trop. Il faut savoir jeter l'éponge et repartir la tête haute._

- Je …je crois que nous ne sommes pas compatibles. Il faut savoir accepter les signes.

_Au loin des grognements de tous ordres se faisaient entendre et la frondaison avait l'air de vibrer comme si on la secouait, mais j'étais au dessus de toutes ces contingences matérielles. Moi, Bella Swan, je prenais ma vie en main Je n'allais pas supplier un dieu inflexible de m'accorder un peu de bonheur dans ma vie terrestre alors que tout se mettait en travers de ma route. Il fallait que je pense à mes études. Bizarre quand même la faune de Forks. M'envoyer en l'air à tout bout de champs (ou plutôt essayer) n'allait pas me mener loin dans la vie. Mon père avait raison. Les filles sages restent planquées chez leurs parents jusqu'à leurs retraites. __Bon, ils peuvent pas se calmer les trucs qui font du bruit dans les bois. J'arrive pas à me concentrer, moi. __Rayons cela, la retraite est un concept dépassé. Jusqu'à l'entrée en maison de retraite. Voilà, ça c'est mieux. D'ailleurs les catalogues de vente par correspondance avec tous ces trucs qui vibrent, c'est pas fait pour les chiens, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Quand je levais les yeux vers Edward, ce fut pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne m'avait absolument pas écouté, tout occupé qu'il était à fixer l'endroit où les…(quoi d'ailleurs ?) avaient fui et faisaient un boucan d'enfer._

- Euh Edward ? Tu m'as écouté ?

- Hein ?

- Il faudrait que nous rentrions, il se fait tard.

- Ah, oui. _Dit-il tout désemparé_. Attends, je ramasse la couverture. _Ce qu'il fit à vitesse grand V._

- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Amis ? _Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main_.

**24/10/10 Bon vous êtes toujours aussi formidables et moi, j'ai mon moteur qu'a des ratées. Au moins, je suis plus fière de ce chapitre**. **Dites-moi si j'ai raison de l'être. Et puis, j'ai découvert la confrérie de la dague noire par JR Ward et cela m'a un peu occupé ces derniers temps. PS: 41 personnes ont trouvé que cette histoire méritaient de figurer dans leur liste de favoris et je remercie ces personnes de gout du fond du cœur. Ainsi que les nouvelles lectrices qui arrivent à chaque chapitre. Welcome.**


	45. Chapter 45

~ Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? ~ 45

**Epilogue**

EPOV

Cela faisait un an et demi que nous étions amis. Et il s'en était passé des choses pendant ce temps-là ! Nous ne nous quittions plus.

La première semaine je la voyais le matin pour l'emmener, le midi au self et le soir pour la ramener chez le chef de la police qui accessoirement était toujours son père. Ah oui, il y avait aussi le cours de biologie que nous avions en commun, je l'avais presque oublié, le cours qui avait tout déclenché. J'étais discret et très présent et elle aimait ça. Je remerciais tous les dieux connus et répertoriés de son existence à mes côtés. Je ne visais pas trop haut dans mes attentes. Débarrassés de toute gêne et tension engendrées par notre attirance, puisque nous étions amis ET SEULEMENT amis, nous pûmes échangés plus en détail sur ce que nous aimions, ce qui nous faisait vibrer, ce que nous attendions de l'avenir. Je la découvrais sous un nouveau jour. Sous-vêtements Petit Bateau et robe en latex remisé au placard de mes fantasmes. * soupir*

Au milieu de la deuxième semaine, emporté par une impulsion incontrôlable alors que nous parlions tous deux des livres romantiques que nous apprécions tant, je lui saisis le bout des doigts, puis de fil en aiguille je dérivais vers sa main que je ne lâchais plus pour les trois mois restants de notre année de première tout en m'arrangeant pour passer à côté de ses salles de cours dès qu'elle en émergeait et lui porter ses livres. Malgré l'habitude qui s'installait, elle rougissait comme au premier jour et j'aimais ça.

Les vacances passèrent en un éclair, Bella avait l'ambition de rentrer dans une des universités de l'Ivy League et quel meilleur prof pouvait-elle embaucher pour cela qu'un vampire de cent ans quasi omniscient à force de lire et d'étudier depuis un siècle ? Pour celles qu'auraient pas suivies, je parle de moi. Nos esprits s'échauffèrent, phosphorèrent et s'épanouirent au contact l'un de l'autre. Des fois chez moi, des fois chez elle, sous les regards étonnés de nos familles respectives. Nous étions l'image d'Epinal parfaite d'amis proches qui se disent tout et qui ne se touchent pas plus que le bout des doigts...enfin les mains voulais-je dire.

Entre temps, Jasper et Alice était partis passer des vacances avec Peter et Charlotte. Nous les vîmes revenir épanouis et …accompagnés. La mise en place de ces nouveaux venus ne se fit pas sans mal. Il faut dire que c'est difficile d'avoir à résidence des vampires bi. Carlisle est très ouvert mais il y a quand même des limites. Jasper a presque failli basculer à ce moment-là et je tenais Bella hors de ce capharnaüm.

Finalement, leur relation à quatre était tellement symbiotique que Peter et Charlotte renoncèrent à leur régime classique pour embrasser le régime végétarien. Ouf nous étions sauvés ! Les régimes bi étaient définitivement mis de côté. Je couvais mine de rien du regard les allers et venues de Bella dès qu'elle mettait le petit doigt de pied chez nous au cas où. Je couvrais aussi ses oreilles chastes au passage, vu les bruits qui s'échappaient de leur chambre.

Ce fut comme un grand bol d'air quand la situation se fut normalisée. Alice ne courrait plus toutes les deux secondes faire du shopping. Elle semblait enfin satisfaite et s'investit dans la confection de sa première collection. Jasper habituellement si en retrait quant à lui, ne décrochait pas de son sourire gaga. Il n'avait jamais assez de mains pour toucher son petit monde, il était devenu très tactile, ce qui fit même rougir Rosalie et Emmett ! Rien que pour voir Emmett à court de répliques salaces et Rosalie gênée, ça valait le détour !

Carlisle et Esmée se comportèrent comme d'habitude. Stricts dans leurs règles de vie sur le suivi des régimes mais aussi très curieux. Carlisle m'avait enfin lâché sur la reproduction vampire mâle/femelle humaine pour se concentrer sur les « rapports de groupe » chez les vampires, autre thèse qu'il souhaitait illustrer comme il l'entendait. Mais là je n'en sais pas plus. Il avait converti Esmée à son délire voyeuriste et elle devait suivre, prête à dégainer appareil photo ou caméra, selon son bon vouloir.

A la rentrée, nous avions tous les cours en commun. Comme par hasard. Quoique le hasard me concernant n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Je m'étais inscrit peu après elle et avais pris tous les cours qu'elle avait choisis. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais je voyais bien qu'elle était contente que son « meilleur ami » soit proche d'elle. Je veux dire, moi évidemment (faut vraiment tout vous expliquer !).

Nous étions à tous les cours assis à côté l'un de l'autre. On nous surnomma les siamois, comme si nous étions attachés à la hanche. Où elle allait j'allais, où j'allais elle allait. Elle commençait les phrases et je les terminais ou vice versa, pour beaucoup des élèves de Forks, notre entente était jugée « flippante ». Les autres losers qui n'arrêtaient pas de la dévorer des yeux l'année précédente la laissaient tranquilles. Nous étions dans notre bulle et nous y étions bien. Même les filles dont les pensées ne me laissaient pas en repos avant se désintéressaient de mon cas. Nous étions transparents, collés l'un à l'autre. Et nous aimions cela.

Nous avions terminé l'année en beauté, elle avait obtenu de main de maitre la bourse qui lui permettait d'aller à l'université Wharton, la plus prestigieuse de tout le pays. Moi aussi, j'allais à Wharton, par hasard. Dans la même section qu'elle. Évidemment. La littérature anglaise m'avait toujours passionné mais je n'avais pas pu m'y consacré jusqu'à présent. Les années défilent si vite.

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Le bal de promo de notre terminale. Le seul, l'unique. Celui qui mettait en émoi tout le lycée depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Pour l'occasion j'avais sorti la Vanquish, le smoking et mon cœur. Je crois qu'il était temps, non? Elle ne le savait pas encore mais j'avais organisé un voyage sur l'ile Esmée pour que l'on se détende avant la rentrée. Si tout allait bien pour moi ce soir, bien sûr.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'ile, voici sa description : chaude, confortable ET isolée. Chaude donc nous serions avec un minimum de vêtements tout le temps (ça va être dur de rester de marbre). Confortable, je ne vous dis pas le niveau d'installations high-tech pour les pièces, notamment avec de GRANDS lits confortables ET enfin isolée : PERSONNE à l'horizon à des miles à la ronde. Je vous ai dit à quel point cet endroit est retiré du monde ? Pour contrarier mes plans, je ne vois qu'une chose : une catastrophe naturelle du type tsunami ou tremblement de terre. Je crois que je tiens le bon bout! Hein? Hein? Dites-moi que je vais y arriver avant que je pète les plombs !

BPOV

LA grande soirée de fin d'année de terminale. Déjà. Enfin. Un an et demi. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai tenu. Un effort de tous les instants. Un cauchemar à d'autres. Son physique de rêve, sa peau dont l'odeur me prenait encore par surprise, sa voix mélodieuse, ses mains qui me touchaient (très respectueusement). La moindre parcelle de lui me chamboulait dès qu'il était présent et me faisait décliner dès qu'il n'était plus en vue malgré le temps. J'étais cuite.

Comment faire pour se séparer d'une addiction qui ne veut que votre bien, qui ne vous oblige à rien et qui vous assure de sa dévotion éternelle? Car il m'a obéi. Il a répondu à tous mes besoins et plus encore. Par exemple, dès que mon père partait, généralement bien avant que je me lève (il faut lui reconnaître cela Charlie n'est pas un foudre de guerre question ménage mais dans le boulot, c'est un pro !) Edward prenait la clé de secours cachée sous l'avant-toit et me préparait un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. Adieu les barres de Granola vite mâchouillées, bonjour les pancakes à toutes les sauces, pommes de terre frites dans le gras des lardons et autres délices !

J'ai mis deux mois avant d'oser lui dire de baisser les rations et huit mois pour écluser tous les kilos accumulés. Je me pose encore des questions concernant sa motivation profonde : prendre soin de moi, me montrer ses talents de cuisinier ou m'engraisser pour détourner l'attention des autres mâles des parages. Il faut dire que la question de Jacob restait d'actualité. J'allais de temps en temps avec mon père sur la réserve et comme il ne pouvait pas m'observer puisque le traité l'en empêchait, on peut dire qu'il avait les nerfs en pelote, le pauvre petit vampire.

C'est bon aussi de se faire désirer et je n'allais pas m'en priver. Je ne voulais pas être dépendante à 100% de lui, j'avais ma fierté, non mais ! Et je pouvais être fière. Je m'étais donné un but et je m'y étais tenu. Obtenir une bourse était la seule façon pour moi d'aller dans une université convenable. J'avais visé l'Ivy league en pensant atteindre l'université de Seattle. C'était sans compter avec Edward. Il m'a poussé, entrainé, encouragé sans relâche. Je peux affirmer que cette réussite c'est aussi la sienne.

Question préparation pour le bal de fin d'année, Rosalie avait fait des merveilles concernant mon physique, concernant mon moral pas vraiment. Elle m'avait pouponné toute la journée en me couvrant de remarques acerbes.

- Alors Bella ? Tu vas encore le faire languir longtemps ?

- Je…

- Oui, bien sûr, tu vas dire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle.

- Euh…

- Que tout cela est dans mon imagination et qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Qu'il se jette à tes pieds pour que tu puisses t'en servir de paillasson ?

- Ros…

- Non, il n'y a pas de Rosalie qui tienne. Au début, je ne peux nier que cela m'avait réjoui de voir comme tu le faisais marcher, mais là, tu peux te lâcher. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse maintenant que tu as ta bourse bidon.

- Arrê…

- Est-ce que tu vas faire quelque chose pour le délivrer ce soir ?

- OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! M'égosillais-je, complètement à bout de nerfs.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton-là, tu sais, je ne suis pas sourde, dit-elle vexée en croisant ses bras.

- Oui, ma Rose. Je ne veux plus me réprimer comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent et advienne que pourra.

- Bon. Ne bouge plus on va passer aux ongles maintenant.

Elle était troublée, je crois que si les vampires savaient pleurer, elle verserait une larme. Sacrée Rose. Une vraie mère-poule et ma meilleure amie.

- C'est égoïste, mais je ne veux pas te perdre Bella. Je me suis trop attachée à toi, tu comprends ? continua-t-elle absorbée par son travail délicat.

- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu me perdre ?

- Emmett aussi. Je vois bien quand il te regarde qu'il pense la même chose.

- Mais je t'assure, je vais dévoiler mes intentions à Edward ce soir.

- Et…

- Et s'il est d'accord, nous serons en couple et tu seras ma belle-sœur ou tout comme. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Tu nous rejoindrais ?

- Ah, tu veux dire dans l'éternité ?

- Oui.

- Si Edward veut de moi, oui.

Rosalie que n'était pas quelqu'un d'enthousiaste se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer, me serrer, me serr..

- Ros…étouff…

- Oh pardon Bella, je suis désolée.

Elle me regarda reprendre mon souffle et me considéra d'un œil expert.

- Tu es prête, va Bell, achève-le qu'il te mange dans la main jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Pour sceller notre pacte, nous nous tapâmes cérémonieusement la main paume ouverte.

Une demi-heure après, Rosalie était partie au volant de son bolide se préparer. Edward ne tarda pas à prendre sa place dans l'allée dans une Vanquish que je n'avais jamais vue. Il s'en extirpa gracieusement comme toujours et me rejoint sur le perron en deux enjambées. Il m'éblouissait, tout en lui transpirait la séduction. Ma bouche devint sèche et mes mains moites. Et si il était trop tard ? Rien n'était venu se mettre en travers de notre chemin dès que nous avions convenu de rester amis. Et si tout recommençait ?

- Bonsoir Bella, dit d'un ton déterminé et vibrant en se penchant directement vers ma bouche comme s'il voulait profiter de son élan. Je fermais les yeux et oubliais le monde qui m'entourait. Sa bouche était aussi douce que dans mon souvenir. Je l'attirais un peu plus vers moi en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Lui, bien sûr ne put que suivre le mouvement en entourant ma taille. Sa bouche était divine. La proximité de son corps enivrante. Ma tête tournait, les papillons dans mon estomac battaient des ailes à plein régime. Sans compter les effets provoqués dans mon hémisphère sud.

- Bonsoir Edward, fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien derrière mon dos. La réaction que mon père espérait ne se fit pas attendre. Edward sursauta en un mouvement de recul.

- Bonsoir Chef Swan.

- Tu sais Edward, tu peux m'appeler Charlie maintenant. Ce sera plus simple pour nos futures relations, non ? Il ne m'a pas échappé que tu avais eu une bonne influence sur Bella et que tu étais constant dans ton attachement. Bon, je vous laisse les enfants. Si tu veux dormir chez nous, la maison t'est grande ouverte.

- Merci, chef..Charlie. Répondit Edward complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- Papa, tu sais que le canapé du salon est complètement inutilisable ?

- Je pensais plutôt à ta chambre Bella.

- Hein ?

- Tu crois que je suis né de la dernière pluie ? Quand vous serez à l'université, je ne serais pas là pour vérifier qui va dans quel lit. Et puis dans trois mois, tu seras majeure.

- Mon petit papounet, tu sais que je t'aime ? Lui dis-je avec mon plus grand sourire.

Là, Charlie, ne fanfaronna plus, il grommela quelques mots et se précipita vers sa voiture.

Il y eu un moment de gêne, puis Edward se précipita sur ma main et sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous les lèvres. Je reculais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sous la poussée de nos deux corps.

Ses baisers se firent plus fiévreux au fur et à mesure que nous pénétrions dans ma maison. Il réussit à décoller ses lèvres de ma bouche pour m'adresser la parole.

- Tu veux vraiment aller au bal Bella ? Réussit-il à articuler entre deux halètements, la voix rauque.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais su dansé, Edward. Je m'emparais de sa main et nous primes le chemin de l'étage supérieur vers ce qui ne manquerait pas de nous menez au septième ciel.

**OK, j'attends, vous pouvez envoyer les tomates. Bella et Edward m'ont accompagné plus ou moins pendant 45 chapitres, plutôt moins sur la fin je le concède. Ils m'ont fait bien rire et apparemment je n'ai pas été la seule. Nous nous séparons bons amis car toute bonne chose a une fin. Encore un grand merci aux fidèles et aussi aux anonymes qui se sont manifestées de temps en temps. 405 reviews au compteur avant la publication de ce dernier chapitre. Les nouveaux venus sont donc dans l'obligation de se manifester pour que mon ego continue à se développer.**

**En parlant d'ego, j'ai eu la surprise de recevoir une review très enthousiaste pour ma première histoire (une vieillerie) de la part d'un groupe de lectrices de fanfictions de l'université d'El Paso. Ça fait plaisir!**

**Si vous voulez continuer de suivre mes histoire, n'oubliez pas l'author alert. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, mais vu ce que j'ai en tête elle sera certainement M (+ de 16 ans) voire MA (+ de 18 ans). A bientôt pour les + de 16 ans.  
**


	46. Avis

Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas vu passé ce très sympathique concours organisé par Demetri' wife:

_** http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**_ _**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »**_

**J'ai apporté ma contribution à ce concours - I love you for a long time - **

**avec un OS du nom de Sangdre, **

**pour une fois je suis partie sur un couple improbable à vous de me dire si c'est convaincant  
**

**Et pour voter:  
**

**http(:) / / www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-love-you-for-a-long-time-les-votes-72889167(.)html**

_Vous avez jusqu'au **15 mai** pour faire votre choix !_


End file.
